The God Machine
by TTCyclone
Summary: Full Summary inside. The museum gets a new artifact, but things go bad when three of the ancient Egyptian gods get involved, wanting revenge on mankind. Now it's up to Larry & the gang to stop them before it's too late! Ahk/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Night at the Museum/any of the gods or goddesses of ancient Egypt. (And if I did, I would marry Ahy. XD)

-**Full-Summery: **Things are not well at the museum when a new exhibit arrives. With a new artifact comes new curses, new magic, and new friends. At first, things are great, and the museum is more popular then ever! But suddenly things take a turn for the worst when three all-powerful ancient Egyptian gods get involved, wanting revenge on mankind.

Now it's up to Larry and the gang to stop these misfit deities from taking out everything and everyone in their path, all before sunrise!

** A/N: **Oh dear God, here I am, with yet another story that I shouldn't be writing. However, ever since I watched the second movie for the fourth time at three in the morning, this idea popped into my head and it would not go away. (Normally, I get Fanfiction ideas for every movie I watch, but if I listened to all of them, I would be a very busy person.) Plus, Ahy and Sekky wouldn't stop arguing inside of my head, so this is the only way I can get them to shut up. I blame Wikipedia and Google for this. Other then that, here goes chapter numba 1!

* * *

Twenty-two year old John Aster hated the heat. He hated how it made him sweat like a pig, how it gave him sunburn, how there was dust and sand everywhere. Then why, you might ask if he hated all these things, was he in the middle of Giza, Egypt?

His father, that's why. Raymond Aster was an old man, but recently had many mid-life crises. Or, at least, that's what John called it. What else would you call the man waking him up during an ungodly hour, ranting on about some kind of archaeological retreat to Egypt?

And John had had absolutely no say in the matter. Before he could even blink, his father had packed all his things in a suitcase and had landed them on the next flight to Africa.

So here he was, brushing off sand, dirt, and dust off himself and the giant triangle-shaped rock in front of him. It was all so stupid! As if they would actually _find_ anything here. Under all this dust? Ya, right.

"This place is a freggin wasteland," John muttered to himself as he ran his fingers through his fair hair, making his hand get covered in sweat, so he whipped it on his jeans. He sighed, then coughed dust out of his throat. John cursed, then shoved his hands in his pockets, about to go complain to his father that there was _absolutely nothing out here. _

Well, he _was_, but he tripped, landing face-first into the ground. Cursing a little more vividly, he got up and brushed himself off, then wanted to go punch whoever had the nerve to trip him. However, when his eyes landed on the ground, he noticed that some_thing_ had tripped him, not some_one_.

Whatever it was, it was purple, and it was sticking out of the ground ever so slightly. John blinked.

A cell phone had _tripped_ him?

Getting curious, he knelled down to get a better look at it. It wasn't a cell phone. Cell phones weren't straight. Before he knew what he was doing, John had one hand on it, and tried to pull it out of the ground.

It didn't come out, which got him even more curious. He grabbed on it with his other hand, and pulled as hand as he could. He got it to come out a little, and yet it was as if something was holding it down. As if it didn't _want_ to come out.

John frowned, becoming determined to pull it out. This thing had tripped him; it was coming out of the ground whether it liked it or not. Then he pulled.

The thing came out of the ground, but sent him falling backwards onto the ground, it falling out of his hands next to him. He sat up and looked at it. It was a scepter, like one used in the old movies. The entire thing was dark purple, and it had the head of a jackal. It looked centuries old yet new at the same time. It was hard to explain.

John quickly got to his feet and was about to tell his father that he thought he had found something, but then something else happened. It suddenly felt like he was holding lava in his hands. Crying out, John dropped the scepter, and it landed carved-head first into the ground. He blinked, because he could have sworn that he saw the jackal's eyes glow.

Shaking his head and thinking that he had imagined both the burn and the glow, John hesitantly picked up the scepter again, and seeing that he wasn't getting burned ran back to the camp as fast as he could. He didn't like holding it. It felt different. It felt like he was holding a bomb, knowing when and where it was going to explode. For a moment, he just wanted to drop it and run far, far away.

What John didn't know, however, is that he should have listened to that instinct, because it would have saved a certain museum full of nocturnal beings from being in a world of trouble.

* * *

Nick Daley impatiently tapped his foot against the floor as he waited. Ever since his dad, Larry, had convinced Dr. McPhee to let the museum stay open longer and later, it had been more popular then ever. (Where _else_ in the world could anyone see the exhibits come to life at night?)

However, most people didn't believe that story (which was quite ironic in his mind, considering the fact that it was the truth). Many times he and Akhmenra had spent countless minutes trying to explain and convince people that it his Tablet and its power was real, and it wasn't "Just For Decoration". Very few people actually believed it, and the rest that didn't just thought that it was some kind of volunteer service. A couple of times Rebecca had been asked how many times these "volunteers" rehearsed for their rolls as historical figures.

Rebecca Hutman was Larry's current girlfriend, who also happened to work at the museum during the day. But because of the day hours sliding into night, she could hang around the museum a little longer without looking suspicious. She like most of the museum inhabitance had questioned Larry non-stop ever since he got back from Washington until she got the full story of what happened. (Or most of it, anyway. He only said certain things, and the story changed slightly every time.)

Nick frowned slightly. _Why didn't __dad want to talk about what happened at the Smithsonian? I mean, I know something bad happened, and it involved the Tablet, but nothing else really. And what was up with Ahk? _He asked himself, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer. But he still was curious. Larry had said some hushed words to him and the Pharaoh suddenly looked ill. He stayed that way for about three days before he finally snapped out of it.

"Mommy, mommy, look at the dinosaur!" cried a little redheaded girl, running away from her mother over to Rexy, who had just woken up. Nick smiled and hopped off the main help desk where he had been sitting and walked over, his hands in his pockets. The little girl was petting Rexy's nose (or where his nose _used _to be) and giggled when he nuzzled her.

"Sadie! Be careful!" said the girl's mother, hurrying over. "Wow, the animatronics on this thing are amazing!"

Rexy stiffened and growled lowly, making the woman take a shocked step back.

"He doesn't like to be called mechanical," explained Nick.

"What's his name?" asked Sadie.

"Rexy," said Nick, moving to the side of the dinosaur and pulling out the bone that was used as a chew toy. Rexy immediately perked up and wagged his tail like an overgrown dog. Nick handed the bone to the girl, who looked at it curiously. "Go on," he said, "Throw it. He'll bring it back."

The girl named Sadie looked down at the bone, then up at Rexy, then at Nick, who nodded slightly. She threw the bone (which actually got some good distance, considering the fact that she looked only eight) and Rexy happily ran after it, making her grin and run after Rexy, and Sadie was followed by her mother.

Nick grinned.

"I see yet another child has fallen under the spell of Rexy's dog-like behavior."

"Oh hey Teddy," he greeted the former President. "What's up?"

"Nothing quite peculiar, but you may want to go check on the Pharaoh. It seems that he's not up yet," said Teddy.

"Is he trapped again?" asked Nick.

"I don't believe so, but maybe something is bothering the boy. He seems to like you, so why not go check on him, hmm? Now, I do believe I am being summoned by Rebecca." Teddy said as he walked over to Rebecca, who was waving him over frantically. She was surrounded by a group of people, so she probably just wanted him to lead the tour. That would make sense.

_Ahk better have not gotten trapped again, _thought Nick as he made his way through the museum tourists to the Pharaoh's tomb.

* * *

Ahkmenrah jerked awake, hitting his head on the top of his coffin. Groaning, he layed his head back in the stiff position that it normally was, or at least during the day.

He had a magical Tablet that could bring back the dead and create portals to the Underworld, but he could never remember not to sit straight up when he awoke. Go figure.

His head stopped smarting and he pushed the top of his sarcophagus up and got out just as Nick a guardian of Brooklyn walked into his tomb.

It had taken them quite a while, but the Jackal guards didn't attack Nick anymore. Still, they stiffened and followed the boy's every move with their eyes.

"Hey Ahk," said Nick. "Are you ok? Teddy said that you weren't up for a while and he was getting worried...I think. That guy is always so calm...no wonder he got voted to be President..."

"No, I am fine, and I apologize for causing Teddy's distress," he said quickly.

"..Did you hit your head again?" asked Nick, smirking. Ahkmenrah's hand subconsciously went to his forehead.

"Is it really obvious?" asked Ahk sheepishly.

"You've kind of got a red mark...wait, no it's pink...yeah, I don't think anyone will notice," said Nick, offering a smile. "Cmon, let's go tell Teddy your ok." Nick walked out, and Ahk followed after more slowly.

Something wasn't right. It felt like something was off, but he wasn't sure what. It was like trying to do a puzzle, and you found a piece that looks like it will fit, but it doesn't. Figuring that it was nothing, he shook it off and walked faster to catch up to Nick.

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaand that's the end. I don't think I'll be adding the gods until later...it depends. Heck, I don't even know if I should finish this. Should I? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this (and Ahy) but I don't. So GET OUT OF MY HOUSE POLICE!

**-Full- Summary: **Things are not well at the museum when a new exhibit arrives. With a new artifact comes new curses, new magic, and new friends. At first, things are great, and the museum is more popular then ever! But suddenly things take a turn for the worst when three all-powerful ancient Egyptian gods get involved, wanting revenge on mankind.

Now it's up to Larry and the gang to stop these misfit deities from taking out everything and everyone in their path, all before sunrise!

**A/N: **Ok, hello again! Here's the second chapter. You get to meet some of the major and minor characters in this one. Nothing much to say...hope you guys like it!

* * *

_"And in other news, a twenty-two year old archaeologist named Jonathan Aster discovered a new and valuable artifact while in Egypt. Nothing can be said about this object other then it is being taken to the New York Museum of Natural History to be put on display," _said the blonde news anchorman. _ "Now, on to sports..."_

_ "Ohmigawd!"_

Viola hit the mute button on the TV. She glanced over at the hallway entrance, got up off the couch, and walked to where she knew the cry had come from: her sister's room. When she reached the pink room, she looked around for a moment before walking into the walk-in closet. She had been right; her older sister, Bonnie, was standing in front of her full-body mirror, twisting and turning herself to see more of her reflection.

"What are you doing?" asked Viola, coming up behind her.

"What does it _look_ like, geek?" snapped Bonnie, "I just noticed how _awesome_ this dress looks on me!"

Viola rolled her eyes. She sometimes felt like she and Bonnie were polar opposites.

Bonnie was blonde, slim, and beautiful. She was the most popular girl in her senior class (if not the most in the whole entire high school), and her favorite color was pink. She wasn't very bright, and the only reason she was getting As and Bs was because she was cheating off some all A kids in her class. She also loved fashion, and could talk for hours on end. She was the whole meaning of the word _prep_.

Viola, on the other hand, was different. She had black hair, freckles, and she wasn't as pretty as her sister. She wasn't necessary popular in her freshman year, but being she little sister of someone who was did get her somewhat noticed. She was more practical then her sister, and got As in all her classes. She hated fashion and dressed in many layers that fully covered her, even if it was 100 degrees outside. She wasn't exactly quiet, but she wasn't as outgoing as Bonnie.

Currently, Bonnie was wearing a light pink dress that had a plunging neckline, was tight around the middle, and was frilly at the bottom.

"Why are you looking at dresses? It's summer. School's out already," said Viola blankly, coming up behind her sister in the mirror.

"Ya, but I still have to look good! And didn't you hear that news report? There's a new exhibit at the museum. I am so there."

Viola blinked. "Who are you and what have you done with Bonnie?"

"Gawd are you that dumb? Brad is like, _obsessed _with that place. He goes there all the time. So, when that new exhibit comes, Brad will be there. And so will I, looking so fab and fickle he'll forget all about that stupid piece of junk and ask me out!" said Bonnie triumphantly, smirking at Viola in the mirror.

"Are you sure that will work? It doesn't sound very thought through..."

"Of course it will work! Now quit being such a pest and _get out of my room!_"

* * *

"You two!" called Dr. McPhee as he walked into the museum lobby, clapping his hands together.

"Is it just me, or is he actually _smiling?_" asked Rebecca quietly.

"Must be the full moon," muttered Larry.

Rebecca snorted, then said, "Yes?" McPhee walked over, beaming like a child at Christmas.

"I have great news. We're getting a new exhibit next Monday!"

"Awesome! Who is it?" asked Rebecca, leaning forward in her seat.

McPhee gave her an odd look before saying, "It's an artifact."

"Oh."

"Well don't be glum about it! It just got discovered and the public hasn't seen it yet, and we're going to be the first to show it! Oh I'm so _excited!_"

Rebecca bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"What kind of artifact is it?" asked Larry, wanting to direct McPhee's attention on him just in case Rebecca lost it.

"The report that got sent in to me is that they found it in Egypt, so naturally we're putting it in the Egyptian room. But why are you suddenly so curious? Have you become the 'New Exhibit Police'? Shouldn't you be turning on the animatronics? Do I have to do _everything_ around here?" said McPhee, throwing up his arms dramatically as he turned and walked away.

Rebecca burst out laughing. "I-I'm so-sorry…," she said between laughs.

"Has he always been that bipolar?" asked Larry, making Rebecca snort again. She nodded, not able to say anything. "Anyway, we should probably go tell Ahk about the new addition. Even if it's inanimate, the Tablet could still effect it."

"Yeah, and," she changed her voice to impersonate Dr. McPhee's, "'shouldn't you be turning on the animatronics?'" She laughed again and Larry raised an eyebrow.

"Ok," he said, "no more coffee for you this week."

* * *

The next few nights went by in a blur for Ahkmenrah. After learning about the new exhibit, he wasn't sure if he should be excited or cautious. There were going to be men in his tomb during the day, when he was powerless, moving things around. He occasionally got extremely nervous, thinking of the worst things that could happen. They could accidentally break the Tablet, and nothing would come to life anymore, and he would either be trapped inside of his own body or be sent back into the Underworld. (He mentally shuddered; _may the gods forbid _that_.)_

"Ahk. Seriously," Nick had said eventually, getting tired of reassuring the Pharaoh again and again and _again_ that everything would be fine. "Dad's gonna be out there watching them the whole time. If they do something wrong, then he can kick their butts. Besides, he knows how to read the Tablet now. If something went wrong, he could fix it."

"Yes," said Ahkmenrah slowly, "I suppose…but what if-"

"No buts!"

Ahkmenrah rolled his eyes but didn't protest, and he followed Nick into the diorama room.

* * *

Tony really didn't like driving at night. But hey – he got paid a decent amount, so he wasn't complaining. However, driving a semi during the middle of the night hauling a bunch of wax figures and some kind of Egyptian scepter. He was two miles from the Museum of Natural History, where he was supposed to drop it off.

It was just a stupid scepter. Why was everyone making a big fuss over it?

He yawned. The sun was starting to rise, which meant he had been driving all night. _Perfect. _Just what he needed, a night of staring at blank road.

Once he reached the museum, a guy in a night guard uniform came out to meet him at the loading dock.

"Is this the new arrival?" he asked. Tony unlocked the back of the truck and swung the doors open.

"What _else_ would it be?" retorted Tony sarcastically. The guy frowned, but didn't say anything. Tony hopped up into the truck and stepped over multiple boxes, looking for the one that needed to be here.

"So…what are in the rest of them?" asked the guy, and Tony noticed a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Wax Figures. What, don't tell me you're afraid of wax figures? Ha! Afraid that they're gonna come alive and get you, man?" laughed Tony. The guy scowled, and crossed his arms. "Here!" Tony finally located the box with the scepter (it was a damn stick for Pete's sake!) and picked it up. He carefully maneuvered through the other boxes in the truck and handed the crate to the night guard as he locked up the truck again. He took it back and followed the guy down a dead end hallway.

"Hey, um…hand on, I have to check to see if it's locked," said the night guard before hurrying off in a room that was hidden from the side. Tony would have followed him if he hadn't heard him hiss, _"Get in!" _

Tony raised an eyebrow. Who was that guy talking to? Or was he just crazy? He probably was, considering the fact that he worked for a museum. The guard returned, and motioned him into an Egyptian room. Tony set the crate down on the floor and turned to walk out.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to unpack it and set it up and stuff?" asked the night guard, walking with him out. Tony shook his head.

"That's all you. My job was to just drop it off, not play with it. Besides, it's just a stick. It shouldn't be that hard to move." And with that, Tony walked back to the loading dock and started up his truck. He could see the guy rolling his eyes from his rear view mirror.

_Jerk, _thought Tony and Larry.

If Tony had unpacked the scepter, both men would have seen its eyes glowing, along with the Tablet. However, Larry was walking to the diorama room just to be sure that none of the Romans were mixed with the cowboys (that happened a lot since Jed and Octavius had become friends) and Tony was only concerned with driving his truck. When he pulled out of the museum's loading dock and onto the road, his truck suddenly stopped. Confused, Tony tried the gas pedal.

Nothing.

Getting out of the truck, he was about to go check the engine when something else and more unique caught his eye.

The tires. All four of them had melted.

* * *

**A/N: **It will get better, I swear. And in the next chapter (hopefully) you'll get to finally meet the gods. ^^ Oh, and Ahy. Don't forget him. Gawd I love him…Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this. But I wish I did.

** -Full- Summary: **Things are not well at the museum when a new exhibit arrives. With a new artifact comes new curses, new magic, and new friends. At first, things are great, and the museum is more popular then ever! But suddenly things take a turn for the worst when three all-powerful ancient Egyptian gods get involved, wanting revenge on mankind.

Now it's up to Larry and the gang to stop these misfit deities from taking out everything and everyone in their path, all before sunrise!

** A/N: **YES! It took all night, but I finally got the scene where I introduce the gods right in my head. I'm happy; it took me at least five times to get it right. (Note my little god pun in the 3rd paragraph.) ^^ **AND YOU NEED TO READ THIS PART OF THE NOTE 'CAUSE IT'S IMPORTANT AND IT WILL HELP YOU UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER: **It's true; if you look up Sekhmet or Hathor on Google, then the majority of the sites will tell you that Ra turned Sekhmet into Hathor after he got her drunk because she was getting to scary. (Lol no srsly, that's what it says, no joke!) That's what most of the sites say, but a handful of them state that Sekhmet and Hathor were two different goddesses. I'm using that theory, because it just seems easier and makes more sense to me. And FIY, I made up the scepter thing, so don't go looking for that in the myth. AND I KNOW none of the gods are blonde, but Hathor was always blonde in my mind, so there.

* * *

John chuckled to himself in the darkness as he walking into his hotel room. He had gotten a first class flight to the USA yesterday. Currently, he was in Maine, and was just returning to his hotel room after a few rounds of beers at the local bar. (His friend was buying, so why not?)

Flicking on the lights and yawning, John stopped when he saw that he was not alone in the room.

Lounged across the couch was a woman. She was wearing a red shirt and black jeans. She had long, jet-black hair, a pointed chin, and long legs. John thought he was dreaming (either that, or he was drunker then he thought), because no one could ever look that beautiful. And even if he was, he might as well enjoy this hallucination while it lasted. Besides – what would a woman be doing in his room during such an ungodly hour?

"Hello," said John, walking towards the angel on his couch.

"Where is it?" asked the woman. Her voice seemed more…stern, and not like he had imagined it…but it still sounded otherworldly and it had a kind of echo that sent shivers down his spine.

"What?" he asked and she stood up. Her eyes were black; coal black, with a hint of red in them.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what, sweetie?"

"My scepter. Where is it?" she asked louder this time.

John stopped. "Look lady, it's not yours. I found it, thus I get all the credit and –"

_CRACK! _

Before his mind was registering what going on, the woman was inches from him, her hand around his neck, him being pushed back against the wall.

"Either you tell me where it is, mortal," she said, looking deadly now, "or I can kill you." As if to insure this idea, she added pressure to his neck, and his feet weren't touching the ground anymore.

John's chest tightened and he panicked. He was _drunk_, but not _that _drunk. This chick was _real_. And she was _crazy_.

"I-I dunno…someone…from the museum…took it…"

She cocked her head slightly. "Museum?"

"Museum of…Natural…History. In…New York…City. They took it…two days ago…it's…there…on…display…"

She let go of his neck, and he fell to the floor, coughing and gasping. He looked up at the woman with wide and fear filled eyes. She looked at him with a thoughtful expression.

"I suppose I'll let you live…for now," she mused, and with another loud _CRACK_ she was gone.

John blinked. What the _hell_ just happened?

* * *

That sad excuse of a man wasn't wrong. The 'Museum of Natural History' was indeed bragging about having a new artifact – _her_ scepter – that was being put on display tonight. It would be so easy to slip in and take it. No one would notice. Hell, mortals wouldn't see a portal to the Underworld even if it opened right in front of their noses.

Which happened a lot.

_Bah_. It was all those filthy Half-Blood's faults. Almost everything now a day was. Many times she cursed the day that her father got the bright idea to make that accursed Tablet. But now, both of them were dead. And that was that.

Sekhmet told herself that again and again as she made her way up the steps of the so-called 'Museum'. Mortals were so naive. They had to write everything down so they wouldn't forget it. She reached the top of the steps and was about to walk inside when something suddenly stopped her. A light yellow force field – invisible to mortals, no doubt – was blocking her way. Sekhmet scowled, and pushed on it with both of her hands, only to quickly remove them.

The shield had burned her hands. And causing one of the gods' pain was impossible, unless it was admitted by another god.

_CRACK!_

"What are you doing?" asked the annoying voice of her sister. Sekhmet glanced over at her sister or her other half, Hathor.

When the world was first created, mankind began to mock the gods, Ra in particular. They said that he was growing old. He grew enraged, and created Sekhmet. She was to reap revenge and pain on those who mocked her father. She was on top of the world. Mortals (and most of the gods, as well) feared her.

And Ra had seen enough.

Cleverly disguising beer to look like blood, she drank it, became drunk, and fell into a deep form of sleep. It was then when Ra was going to destroy her. But he couldn't bring himself to do such an act. Instead, he used his scepter to split her in half. Sekhmet was drained of most of her power, and in turn, Hathor was born. Hathor was literally Sekhmet's other half – she was the goddess of war and vengeance, while Hathor was the goddess of love and happiness.

Hathor was a blonde goddess, who dressed more fashionably then her twin. Having the appearance of a young twenty-year-old, she was wearing skinny jeans, a pair of light blue converse, sunglasses and a pink tank top with at least three layers underneath made her look like something out of a fashion magazine. Also, it didn't help that all gods and goddesses looked beautiful to humans; it was just a side effect.

"I'm going to get my scepter back," snapped Sekhmet.

"Wait…you mean they actually _found_ it? I thought you hid it!"

True, she had. Sekhmet never wanted the scepter that had divided her to ever see daylight ever again, so she buried it underneath the sand. It still was connected to her; it had some of her power, and she could feel whenever it was used.

"I did," she answered simply. "Somehow they found it. I should have destroyed that damn thing when I had the chance."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Hathor, walking straight into the shield. She cried out and fell backwards. "W-what was _that?_"

"I don't…wait," said Sekhmet, holding her hand up.

_CRACK!_

Now that she was standing on the other side of the street, she could see the shimmering gold, slightly transparent Eye of Horus that was glowing in mid-air over the museum. Sekhmet's eyes narrowed, and she looked up to see her sister running across the street over to her.

"You're so lazy," muttered Hathor, rolling her eyes. "What's the point of trying to blend in with the mortals if you're just gonna teleport everywhere?" She looked where Sekhmet was looking and her eyebrows shot up. "Why is that there?"

"I don't know. But I think it has something to do with what is inside of that building."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because if father left his mark above a building, it means that there's something in there that he is protecting. And I want to know what," she said, walking into the park and over towards a fountain.

"Oh please, you are so overreacting. Just because father doesn't want us in there doesn't mean that there's something in there that he's protecting," said Hathor, following her sister.

Sekhmet walked over to a fountain and waved her hand over the water. It rippled, turning a shade of light green.

"Show me the scepter," said Sekhmet loudly but clearly. The water cleared, and it showed the inside of the Egyptian room inside of the museum. Hathor leaned over Sekhmet's shoulder to get a better look. The scepter was sitting on a pedestal, a caption underneath it that read, _The Scepter of Ra. _From the corner of the picture they could see the line of people who were already waiting to see it, but they were being kept as bay by a guard.

"Pfft. Mortals," scoffed Sekhmet. She observes the picture once more, but had to do a double take for what she saw next. Hathor saw what she saw, and her jaw dropped.

"No way," muttered Hathor. "That can't be."

"But it is."

They exchanged glances before Hathor waved her hand over the water. The picture closed up on a certain golden slab hanging above a sarcophagus.

"The Tablet," they said in unison.

"I thought it got stuck in that gateway!" said Hathor, leaning in closer.

"So did I! How did it get out?" asked Sekhmet.

"I dunno! And – ohmigod. Look who is below it!" cried the blonde goddess, pointing a finger to the sarcophagus.

"The Half-Blood? But he isn't dead. His soul isn't in the Underworld! (Trust me, I've looked.)"

"What? Then how-?" Hathor clapped a hand to her forehead. "Oh don't tell me. The Tablet is bringing him back, isn't it?"

"It would appear so…" mused Sekhmet. "But why isn't he moving?"

"Maybe it's like a half-way thing. Like he only comes back during the day or night or something!"

"That is completely absurd," said Sekhmet, rolling her eyes. "But it does make sense." Sekhmet suddenly grinned wickedly, her eyes flashing.

"Oh please. Don't tell me you're going to try and get revenge on the boy! C'mon, he's even not going to remember you!"

"Shh. Something's going on," said Sekhmet, leaning down into the fountain again as the water rippled to form a new scene happening inside the museum.

* * *

Bonnie strutted up into the museum's entrance, her arms interlocked with two of her cronies – Megan, a redhead, and Sara, a brunette – while Viola lagged behind. Not only was Viola less important in Bonnie's eyes, she also was the person who carried her oversized purse whenever she was out on the move. (She couldn't have a purse weighting her down when she was asking a boy out!)

And with Viola already carrying her purse, why not let her carry Megan's and Sara's? It made _such_ sense.

Or, at least it did in Bonnie's mind.

The sun was beginning to set, and the new exhibit was supposed to be unveiled at ten o' lock. Viola was actually wanting to see it. She – like Brad, the blonde jock that all the girls in her school swooned over – loved this museum, but hadn't visited it for over six years. So much had changed, and she barely knew her way around anymore.

Bonnie spotted Brad up on the balcony, so she and her 'friends' walked up the stairs, taking two at a time.

"Oh Brad!" called Bonnie loudly, making the blonde boy's head turn. Viola followed them, but ended up tripping and grabbing onto someone's arm who was next to her.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry," said Viola quickly, expecting to see a angry person who was just waiting to yell as her. But instead, when she looked up, her blue eyes met with a pair of brown that looked unusually familiar to her.

* * *

It felt so strange, having people line up outside of his tomb. That is where they had set up the new exhibit. Ahkmenrah looked at it, but it was under a white sheet. He got tempted to take it off, but decided not to, because if Rebecca caught him he would probably get in trouble.

Stepping out of the tomb gate's – which had been shut prior by Larry – he got a smile from Rebecca, who was standing outside, talking to a little redheaded girl. She mouthed, "Get Larry", and he nodded back to her before hurrying down the hall.

Once in the lobby, Ahkmenrah looked around, but couldn't locate the Guardian of Brooklyn. So instead, he walked over to Teddy, who was currently giving directions to the marina room to a family. As soon as he was done, Ahk stepped forward.

"Ahkmenrah, my boy, what can I do you for?" asked Teddy.

"Have you seen Larry? Rebecca needs his assistance and I'm supposed to find him," said Ahk.

"Yes, I believe he said he was going to check on the Neanderthals to make sure they hadn't gotten back into the fire extinguisher foam."

"Thank you," said Ahk before hurrying up the stairs. He suddenly froze half-way up the stairs, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

_What-?_

But before he could finish the thought, someone beside him stumbled and grabbed onto his arm. Caught by surprise, he stumbled slightly also. He looked over to his side to see who had caught him, but when he did his eyes went wide. It was a girl. And a very familiar one at that.

_There was no possible way-_

"Oh my God I'm so sorry," said the girl quickly, her eyes meeting his.

Who he was reminded of was one of his best friends from childhood, Sulipica. They had met one day when he was still young at the palace. Her mother was a servant, and her father was a high government official, so she had spent a lot of time there. At the time, Ahk nor his brother could pronounce her name, so they gave her the nickname Sully. At first she didn't answer to it, but eventually she gave in and did.

Ahkmenrah looked the girl over; she had Sully's black hair, blue eyes, and freckles, and by the looks of it, she also had her thin figure, but for some reason was hiding it, considering the fact that she was wearing baggy pants and a long sleeve shirt that looked three sizes too big. She also was carrying three bags and each of them looked as big as her. The only difference was that Sully had short, spikey and jagged hair because she had cut it herself, claiming that it had gotten in her face while she was trying to read. She was one of his people who could actually read and write.

But he was being silly. Sully had died a long time ago, and that was that.

The girl who looked like Sully straightened herself, then laughed nervously. "You know how normal people fall _down_ the stairs? Well I fall _up_ them."

Even her voice sounded like hers; sarcastic, yet vulnerable. She looked him up and down and Ahkmenrah suddenly felt self-conscious, but pushed the thought away.

"Oh you're one of those volunteers who helps 'bring history to life' right?Hey...have we met before? You look really familiar."

He disparately wanted to say yes, but instead he said, "No."

"Huh," she said, shrugging her thin shoulders. "Couldda fooled me."

"VIOLA!"

The girl's head snapped up, her eyes narrowed, her nose wrinkled up and her shoulder's slumped.

"Um...I have to go, so...see you later?" she said, turning back to him, not really waiting for an answer, before she quickly went up the stairs and out of his site.

* * *

Hathor's jaw dropped. Sekhmet blinked.

"Oh nu uh!" cried Hathor. "That was not who I think it is!"

"You mean the Half-Blood and that little scrawny girl that followed him and his brother around like a shadow?" asked Sekhmet dully.

"Actually, it was more of the other way around, considering the fact that those boys were complete idiots," muttered Hathor, making Sekhmet smirk, "but yes! I hated that little brat. I could never get a love spell to work on her! She was one of the handful of mortals who could resist my love spell. She practically rubbed it in my face!"

"I don't think she necessary did _that_-"

"Listen. If you want revenge on Half-Blood, I'll help you as long as I can get mine on her."

"But we don't even know if she's..."

"Sulipica," said Hathor, seeing that her sister was struggling for the girl's name.

"We don't know if she's Sulipica's reincarnation. Not yet. But in order to find out, then we need to get inside of that museum. So someone needs to go in and take the spell off."

Hathor's face lit up, then twisted into a sinister smirk. "I know who can. And he can help us too."

Sekhmet waved her hand over the water, and it turned back into it's normal clear blue state. She stood up straight, and asked, "Who do you have in mind?"

* * *

**A/N: **Ya, ya I know, like none of it makes any sense. I'm probably going too fast, but things will get explained in later chapters, I swear. Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I bought the NATM franchise the day I grew wings out of my back and flew to the moon to get my pink llama a hot dog.

**-Full- Summary: **Things are not well at the museum when a new exhibit arrives. With a new artifact comes new curses, new magic, and new friends. At first, things are great, and the museum is more popular then ever! But suddenly things take a turn for the worst when three all-powerful ancient Egyptian gods get involved, wanting revenge on mankind.

Now it's up to Larry and the gang to stop these misfit deities from taking out everything and everyone in their path, all before sunrise!

**A/N: **Holy crow! I'm updating this thing like, seriously fast! I must have a lot of inspiration! (Either that, or I just need to get it out of my head in order to think straight again.) ...I'm gonna go with the latter. XD In this chapter, more things get explained and you get to meet the comic relief, my boyfriend and future husband, Ahy! (lol but I don't think he knows it yet.)

Ok, once again, I'm twisting the mythology around. A couple sites said that Ahy was supposed to be a "boy god", but a few others said that he was supposed to be a teenager. For the sake of the story, I'm making him eleven, so he's old enough to understand things, but still young enough to be hyperactive. Got it? (PS: I love the skirt lines XD)

* * *

"You're kidding," said Sekhmet. "How do you think that _he_ can help?"

The two twin goddesses were standing on the sidewalk in front of the museum. It had just gotten dark, and there were crowds of people going inside of the museum. Hathor had removed her sunglasses (apparently, mortals didn't wear them at night) and was twirling them around in her fingers. She shook her head.

"I know it sounds a little..._impractical_ to use him-"

_"Impractical?"_

"-but he is my as well as Horus' son. If anyone can bypass the curse, it's going to be someone from Horus' own bloodline," said Hathor, turning her eyes to watch her son.

Who the two women were referring to was a eleven year old boy who was standing just out of earshot, watching intently as cars passed by on the street. The boy was tall for his age, and he had black hair, was wearing a loose white shirt and jeans. He turned his large brown eyes to them and suddenly disappeared.

_CRACK!_

"Mother, have you seen those things?" asked the boy quickly, appearing next to them. "They're like chariots, only without horses or reigns! It's like they're self-piloted! And the way mortals dress is so weird! Only women are in skirts! And they're more advanced! Look up there! There are balls of light trapped in those poles!" The boy continued his rant, and Sekhmet looked at Hathor and raised an eyebrow.

"He hasn't been out of the Underworld for a while...," she muttered.

"A while?"

"A thousand years."

"Ah."

Hathor turned her attention back on the boy, who was still talking rather quickly. "Ahy?" she asked, putting her hands on his shoulders. The boy immediately shut his mouth and looked at her. "I need you to go inside of that building-"

"It looks like a oversized temple."

"Whatever floats your boat. Now-"

"I saw a couple of those, too! Out over there-"

"Focus! Now listen. Go inside of there, and reverse the spell your grandfather put on there. You still remember how to do that, don't you?" Ahy nodded. "Good. Now go."

Ahy nodded and with another _CRACK _was gone. Once inside, Ahy momentary forgot what he was supposed to be doing. Mortals sure had changed in the thousand years he had been in the Underworld. Then he remembered that he was here for a reason. Closing his eyes, he recited the special mantra that Horus had taught him when he was younger, only in reverse. He opened his eyes, and saw the shield fully illuminate before disappearing altogether. Ahy smiled, mentally patting himself on the back. It had taken eight hundred years for him to get that spell right!

"What are you doing?" asked a voice next to him. Startled, he turned and saw a little redheaded girl looking at him with wide eyes.

"I'm just – you can see me?"

"Of course I can, silly," said the girl. Ahy cocked his head. Mortals couldn't see the gods unless they_ wanted_ to be seen. However, there were occasionally a handful of mortals who could see them even if they didn't want to be.

"Who are you?" asked the girl again.

"I'm Ahy."

"That's a funny name. My name's Sadie. Where's your mommy?"

"Outside."

"Are you lost?"

"No," said Ahy, though he was in a way. Nothing in the Overworld looked familiar anymore.

"Sadie!" called a brunette woman (in a skirt!).

"I have to go now. Bye!" said Sadie, before skipping off to the woman. The woman took Sadie's hand and walked away with her.

"Ahy," said Sekhmet, walking into the museum behind Hathor, "what are you doing?"

"Someone saw me," he answered simply, shrugging.

"What!" cried Sekhmet.

"We'll have to worry about it later," said Hathor, waving a hand in the air to brush away the thought. "Right now we've got a scepter to find."

_CRACK._

"You mean this one?" asked Ahy, who was now standing across the room and was pointing at a sign. "'The Scepter of Ra'," read Ahy. "That's not his scepter. 'Now on display in the Tomb of Ahkmenrah'."

"See?" said Sekhmet triumphantly as she and Hathor hurried across the room. "He isn'tin the Underworld! I _told_ you!"

"That must have been where we saw the Tablet," said Hathor. "C'mon."

* * *

Larry had found Rebecca in front of Ahkmenrah's tomb, where there was a line of people. It wasn't big, but it was long, and stretched almost halfway down the hall. This must've been where Dr. McPhee had set up the new exhibit.

Rebecca looked relieved when she saw him.

"There you are! It was supposed to open like, three minutes ago. I sent Ahk to go get you!" she said in a hushed tone. He pulled out his keychain and unlocked the door.

"Dexter got my keys," he said simply, and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Damn that monkey."

"You're a little edgy without coffee, you know that?"

"Am not!" Someone behind the pair cleared their throat loudly, and that seemed to snap Rebecca out of it. She opened the gates, and as if on cue, Dr. McPhee appeared out of no where and started ushering people inside. No one noticed three extra people joining in the group as it went inside.

* * *

It was official: coming to the museum was a _total_ waste of time. Brad was far too interested in that stupid _stick_ then her. It made Bonnie want to scream. But since that would probably get her kicked out of the museum and embarrass the crap out of her, she did the only other thing that made sense: she took it out on Viola.

The skinny nerd was always so stubborn, but she always did what Bonnie asked. Must have been in her "good girl" philosophy. Viola was currently about to walk into that one creepy Egyptian tomb or whatever the hell they called it when Bonnie smirking and caught her shoulder.

"Viola," she said in a sweet voice, "can you go out to my car? I don't think I locked it."

Megan, who was standing behind her, hid a snicker behind a cough.

"Why don't you check it yourself?" snapped Viola.

_"Because,"_ said Bonnie, throwing the car keys up in the air for her to catch. Viola stumbled, trying to catch them and not drop either of the purses. "I want to stay here with Brad. And you can go ahead and drop my purse in there too. I think we're gonna leave soon, anyway." And with that, she turned around and walked away, Megan and Sara in tow.

Viola scowled, but turned around and walked in the other direction. Bonnie was a jerk, but she did have a pretty cool car. She had got it three days before she got her driver's license, and drove it around the driveway a few times.

The sister's parents were very wealthy, and they lived just outside of town in a mansion. Viola hated to bring up the fact that her family was rich – Bonnie, however, didn't mind once bit. Maybe that's why she wore only specific clothes from specific designers and never wore one outfit twice. Megan was their neighbor, but Sara was in middle class. She had just moved from Kansas and had originally been friends with Viola briefly before the day when Bonnie put an arm around Sara's shoulder's and 'accepted' her into her clique.

Walking out the museum's main doors, she headed across the street to where Bonnie had parked her car: a pink Bug Volkswagen. Viola rolled her eyes when she walked up – Bonnie had parked literally _on the curve – _and hit the unlock button on the keychain. The car's light's blinked in response and made a little _click _sound. So Bonnie _had_ locked the car. She just wanted to get rid of Viola for some reason. Typical.

She opened the front door, and tossed Sara's purse in the back, put Megan's in the passenger seat, and but Bonnie's next to hers. Viola shut the door and locked the car again, but suddenly froze. The hair on the back of her neck rose.

It felt like someone was..._watching_ her.

She whirled around. No one. She shook her head.

"I've been staring at blueprints for too long," she muttered, before walking back to the museum. Viola spent many sleepless nights observing and studying blueprints of certain machines. She loved to work with manics, and even built a computer from scratch and rewired a TV. It wasn't hard; at least, it wasn't for her.

* * *

Sekhmet scowled, listening to the complete _nonsense_ of how the 'Scepter of Ra' came to be. "Even if I could take it, there's too many mortals. They would notice something, and if the mortals notice something, then _they'll_ notice something, and then we'll get busted," she said bitterly.

"Why are you so afraid of getting caught? Haven't you done stuff like this before?" asked Ahy.

"Of course I have! But when we're dealing with both the Tablet and scepter, then we need to be careful. Mortals may be stupid, but they're aware of what goes on around them."

"Extra careful, got it! Hey – where'd mother go?" asked Ahy, looking around for Hathor. As if on cue, there was a _CRACK_, and Hathor appeared in the tomb's doorway, motioning for them to join her out in the hallway.

"Where'd you go?" asked Ahy almost immediately.

"Followed the girl. It's Sulipica."

"How do you know?" asked Sekhmet. "If we attack an innocent mortal, then father will-"

"I _know_ it's her. She looks just like her, and I even tried to put a mild spell on her. Nothing. I almost thought it was a coincidence, but then she said something about mechanics."

Something seemed to click in the back of Ahy's mind. "Wait, Sulipica? You mean that skinny girl with the freckles who fell through the Gate with the Half-Bloods?" Sekhmet snorted at the word "fell" and Hathor nodded. "I thought she was cute."

"Ignoring that," muttered Hathor.

"Oh oh oh!" cried Ahy, grinning and jumping up and down. "I think I just thought of something! If you want to get back at the Half-Blood, then why not use _her?_ Mother can just use a love spell on him, and when he's distracted, Sekky can go in and grab both the scepter and the Tablet! And Isis and Ra will never know because it will look like mother was just doing her job! It all fits! Then, later you can kill them both or something."

Sekhmet laughed once, but then stopped. She and Hathor exchanged glances. "Actually," said Sekhmet, "that sounds like it would work!" Sekhmet briefly ruffled Ahy's hair. "I knew bringing you was a good idea!"

Hathor rolled her eyes, but didn't correct her sister. "Ok, one distracting love spell, coming up!" _CRACK._ She was in the miniatures room, standing right in front Ahkmenrah, who appeared to be talking to a cowboy, looking right through her. Wishing not to be seen, she opened her hand, palm up, and a ball of red the size of a quarter appeared. The ball grew, until it was the size of a baseball, then stopped. Hathor closed her hand around it, and it started to shrink back down again. It shrank until it crumpled to dust in her hand. She held her palm up to her face and blew the dust in the boy's face.

Ahkmenrah stopped talking mid-sentence and blinked rapidly. Hathor smiled, pleased with her work, and was about to teleport back to her sister and son before she got another idea.

_CRACK!_

* * *

Viola walked back into the museum and headed for the tomb where Bonnie would surely be waiting, but she must have took a wrong turn because somehow she ended up near the loading docks.

"Just my luck," she muttered, and turned back around and tried to re-trace her steps. This time, she walked into a room with a few families, and three dioramas. She looked around helplessly and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, trying to think.

_It shouldn't have been that complicated, _she thought, _Let's see...I went left, right, then left...or was it right, left, then right...?_

"Ya alright there, missy?"

Viola looked around briefly, then looked down. Cocking her head, she knelt down, and looked at a little cowboy. He was only about five inches tall, and her curiosity spiked.

"Um, ya I'm – _wow_. I mean, I knew the museum had upgraded the animatronics, but this – this is awesome!"

The little cowboy looked at Viola like she was crazy.

"So is there like a remote controlling all this or something? Like a hidden room?" Viola seemed to only be asking herself these questions.

"There ain't no hidden room," said the cowboy, crossing his arms.

"Oh I get it now. I bet you're motion activated, yeah that'd make sense. Anyway, I'm sorta lost, d'you think you could tell me how to get outta here?"

"Depends where you're headed," said the cowboy.

"To meet my sister at the new exhibit. I think it's the Egyptian room or something."

"Well he could actually show you," he said, pointing over her shoulder. "HEY, AHK!"

Viola turned her head around, and almost winced. The guy with the weird cape thing who she had run into before was looking at her, and walked over. She almost immediately stood up, and he bent down and picked up the little cowboy in his hand.

"Yes, Jedediah?"

"Can you take this young lady down to the new exhibit? She says that it's right by your tomb."

He glanced at Viola for a second out of the corner of his eyes, then turned back to the cowboy named Jedediah and said, "Of course." Then he set down the cowboy on the armrest on the bench in the middle of the room and turned to Viola. He motioned for her to follow him and walked out. Viola quickly hurried after until she fell into step with him.

"I'm really sorry about earlier," she blurted out. "I'm Viola by the way."

"I am Ahkmenrah," he said, then continued into a short rant about "the land of my fathers".

Viola raised an eyebrow, but then remembered that this was one of those volunteers, and almost slapped herself. "Of course you are," she said. "And thanks by the way, I get lost a lot. This place needs a directory," she muttered the last part, but 'Ahkmenrah' must have heard it, because she saw him smile slightly out of the corner of her eye.

"How long has this place been open late?" she asked, wanting to keep a conversation up.

"I believe two months. It is hard to be sure; your time is recorded differently then mine."

"Okaaaay," said Viola. Then she looked at him again. "Seriously, have we met before? You look _really_ familiar. Did you go to my high school or something?" He shook his head, but Viola wasn't discouraged. "How about living on my street...? No, Bonnie would have probably dated you if that happened, and I _know_ I haven't seen you from _that_..." Viola was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice when Bonnie passed her and grabbed her arm. She yelped, being roughly pulled away from thinking.

"There you are!" said Bonnie. "C'mon, we're going. Brad's going to one of those twenty four hour Cold Stone's, and I'm going too, so _come on_!"

"But I – he – whatever," said Viola, defeated. She turned back to Ahkmenrah and waved slightly. "Bye then, I guess. Thanks anyway." And with that, she followed Bonnie out to the museum lobby and out the door.

"It must be the apocalypse, Viola was actually flirting," said Bonnie, turning around to face her sister and walking backwards.

"What? I _wasn't_ flirting. That guy was taking me to the new exhibit – which I didn't get to see thank you very much," said Viola crossly, handing Bonnie her car keys.

"Yeah, it wasn't all that great," said Bonnie, turning back around and unlocking the Bug. "Definitely not worth coming to see. Look it up on Google; that would probably save you much more time."

Viola rolled her eyes, but got in the car along with Bonnie and her friends.

* * *

_CRACK! _

"What the heck took you so long?" demanded Sekhmet. It had been fifteen minutes, and Hathor wasn't known for being slow.

"What's love without a little competition?" asked Hathor, smiling warily. "But we're going to have to watch it; doing two spells that close together makes them unstable. If they get to close, they might backfire."

"So we have to stand around all day and watch them?" whined Ahy. _"Awww!"_

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm with the kid," said Sekhmet, pointing her thumb at Ahy. "I can name at least forty different things that I could do rather then watching two mortals fall in love. That's _your_ thing."

"We're not going to stand around all day," snapped Hathor, "but we're going to have to watch them somehow. And going back into the Underworld isn't an option. If we do, and father catches us spying on those two specifically rather then other mortals, then he'll know something's up. So, for now, we are going to stay in the Overworld."

"What?" cried both Sekhmet and Ahy in unison. Ahy looked overjoyed; Sekhmet looked completely horrified.

"Great!"

"Are you crazy?"

"It's settled then," said Hathor, clapping her hands together. "We're staying, _just for now._" She directed the last part at Sekhmet, who rolled her eyes.

"Ok," Sekhmet said, putting her hands on her hips, "what do you suppose we do? Rent a hotel room?"

"What's a hotel?" asked Ahy.

"It's like an inn, sweetie. And no, I already have an idea."

* * *

Teresa had always hated going out of town. It left their apartment so…vacant and it was just being asked to get robbed. (However, her husband, Jim, was the chief of Police, so he always re-assured her that if anything went wrong, he would be there to protect her.) And it didn't help that they would leave their cat, Mittens, alone as well. But there was a nice lady who lived across the hall names Rebecca Hutman who would come over on the rare occasions that they were gone and take care of Mittens for them.

Still, Teresa hated leaving.

But on her and Jim's anniversary, she agreed to leave to go to Hawaii. Three weeks had passed and now they were finally back in New York, and Teresa was glad. She had become slightly homesick, but that was nothing that sand, sun, and surf couldn't fix.

Jim had been carrying most of the baggage when they finally had gotten to their floor. (Teresa hated elevators ever since she had gotten stuck in one when she had been eight, so she insisted that they both use the stairs.) Teresa fished in her pocket for the apartment key, and stepped in front of Jim before turning it in the lock. Opening the door, she blinked, trying to navigate herself through the pitch-black apartment. She heard Jim stumble as he dropped a suitcase, but he walked in behind her and flicked on the lights.

It took a moment for Teresa to process what was going on. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision of the black spots that danced across her vision, but something was wrong. There were two people sitting on her couch; both of them having jet black hair, one a woman and the other simply a boy. There was another woman, blonde, who was leaning against the wall closest to them, mere inches from her. The three of them were stunningly beautiful.

Teresa froze, and she heard Jim drop the rest of the suitcases and step in front of her. "Who are you?" he demanded, raising his fists in a fighting position.

"Oh please," muttered the woman on the couch, rolling her eyes. The blonde woman straightened up, said something in another language that Teresa didn't recognize, and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: **Reasons why this chapter was late: I just got back from vacation, and I didn't have internet. I would have updated this so much sooner. Anyways, thanks for reading. Review! (PS: "Damn that monkey" was by-far_ the best_ line I have ever written XD)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this, I would be awesome.

**-Full-Summary: **Things are not well at the museum when a new exhibit arrives. With a new artifact comes new curses, new magic, and new friends. At first, things are great, and the museum is more popular then ever! But suddenly things take a turn for the worst when three all-powerful ancient Egyptian gods get involved, wanting revenge on mankind.

Now it's up to Larry and the gang to stop these misfit deities from taking out everything and everyone in their path, all before sunrise!

**A/N: **Wow, this was quick. Damn. XD Ok, picture a mix of Zooey Desheanel and Lucy Hale for Viola/Sully, and possibly Logan Lerman as Jessie…it depends if I find someone who looks more like the guy out of my imagination.

* * *

Jessie had never had a problem with working at Cold Stones overnight. He was a night person. It didn't bother him…except for the fact that keeping the store open past ten and on into the ungodly hours of the night had absolutely _no purpose._

"Who the hell wants ice cream at eleven thirty PM?" he muttered, pulling his phone out of his pocket and started texting one of his friends. Fred, the other, older guy who was working with him, snorted in his sleep. Fred had flunked out of high school and had landed himself here and only slept during the job.

As if it mattered. Jessie never needed any help. There would occasionally be a couple who would come in, drunk, around three in the morning, and ask for some kind of ice cream, but then after they paid for it they would just throw it out and go into the one person bathroom. One couple did that and they didn't come out for _hours._

However, when five teenagers who looked about his age (seventeen) came in, followed by a girl who looked like a freshman, he was surprised. The group was lively, and happy. There were two boys; one blonde and the center of attention, the other a redhead who made all the girls giggle. Both of them were broad; they must have been jocks.

The girls were really pretty; or at least the blonde one was. She seemed to be the leader of the girl clique. She spent most of her time around the blonde guy and laughed at everything he said, even if it wasn't a joke.

Classic flirting technique.

They all sat down at a table, and the redhead came up and ordered for them.

At one point, he turned around and said, "Vi, what do you want?"

The freshman, who was sitting at a different table by herself, looked up from her lap and smiled but shook her head. "Nothin', I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she said, waving her hand, and returned to whatever she was looking at.

"Ok," said the boy, turning back to Jessie. It was quick and simple; four one scoop of vanilla in cone, and one double chocolate scoop in a waffle cone. He made them relatively quickly, then handed three of to the redhead and carried two out himself.

After they had gotten all sorted out and the seniors were eating and laughing like the idiots they probably were, Jessie was about to walk back behind the counter, but stopped. For a moment, he just stood there, looking at the freshman.

She was really pretty; medium length black hair, bangs, freckles. Dark blue jeans, old worn out tennis shoes and a baggy purple long sleeved shirt. He did a double take. Long sleeves? It was July!

He pulled up a chair, making her eyes snap up to him as he sat down. Damn; her eyes were _seriously_ blue.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" he asked, putting his arm on the table and leaning on it slightly.

"I'm sure. Call me crazy, but I'm not a huge ice cream fan," she said, snapping something up and putting her black flip-phone on the table. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, glancing down to her phone and to her.

"You still have one of those?" he asked, thinking how primitive flip-phones were now that AT&T and Sprint people were making iphones and Blackberries. He had a Blackberry; it rocked.

"Still have one? I made this one, thank you very much," she replied.

"No way."

"Yeah way. My old phone broke, and I used the parts from it and my sister's old phones to make this one. I'm kind of a techno geek," she said the last part sheepishly.

A techno geek? It had been a while since he had dated a techno geek. And this chick was _so_ hotter then the other one.

_Ask her name,_ said an unfamiliar voice. Jessie blinked. What-? _Do it,_ said the voice again. It was a voice that he never normally heard when he was flirting; maybe this was his conscious. He shrugged inwardly and obeyed.

"So does the pretty techno geek have a name?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow, but quickly quipped back, "Viola. Does the cute guy with the terrible flirting skills have a name?"

"Ouch," chuckled Jessie. "I'm Jessie. Viola, huh? That's a cool name. Never heard it before. Unique. I like it," -he leaned in closer to her and whispered the last part- "And I think we both know I've got awesome flirting skills."

Viola rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. "Why are you wasting your time on me when you can go for my sister?" she asked, pointing her thumb over to the other table. He looked over; none of the girls looked anything like Viola. He shot her a confused glance, and she said, "She's the blonde one."

_Oh._

Well, the blonde had the same eye and face shape…but the hair, the nose, the body; all different.

"I think I'll just stick with you," he muttered, his eyes still on her 'sister'. "Besides, I would have to fight for her. Seems like that guy already has her number." He turned his eyes back on her. "I take it your single?"

"How _did_ you _know_?" she said sarcastically, leaning back in her chair. There was the slightest bit of pain in her eyes. Jessie frowned slightly, then stood and went behind the counter. He grabbed a piece of paper and hurriedly wrote down his phone number on the corner, and ripped the part off. Then he walked back around to Viola, who was sitting up and watching him curiously.

He handed her the paper. "I'll tell you what. Since no one else has had the change to snatch you up, I'm going to. So call me sometime and we can go get…pasta or something."

She took the paper, raised her eyebrow and giggled once. "Pasta?"

He snorted, and held up his hands in defense. "Ok, so it doesn't have to be pasta. It can be whatever."

"Alright," said Viola slowly. "I'll do that."

Jessie smiled, "Cool. And tell me again how you made that phone?"

* * *

Viola walked into her room and flicked on the lights. It had an orange and white color scheme; they were her two favorite colors. She and Jessie had talked about many things; hippies, music, technology, and somehow the topic went to dinosaurs. (That made Viola mention the new dinosaur animatronics at the Museum of Natural History. It really was amazing, even if she only saw it out of the corner of her eye.)

Dropping her phone on the orange beanbag chair, she slipped out of her shoes and collapsed on her stomach on her bed. For a moment, she just stayed there, her face in the white blanket, until it got hard to breath. She rolled onto her back and laughed.

She had no idea why. She just found it exciting. Year by year she had watched her sister get asked out by boy after boy, and never once had she been looked at like Jessie had looked at her.

And he was very handsome; black hair that slightly hung in his eyes, light blue eyes, and a great smile…

Something tugged in the back of her mind, snapping her thoughts away from Jessie. She sat up abruptly and frowned.

What the heck just happened?

She shrugged, and pushed it off as nothing. Glancing at the clock and seeing that it read 12:55, she yawned, suddenly exhausted. She got up off of her bed, shrugged out of her clothes and into her pajamas, and when she finally flicked off the light and got into her bed, she was more tired then she ever felt before in her life. Once again, she shrugged it off.

* * *

Ahkmenrah stayed clear from his tomb for the rest of the night, or at least until Larry had finally cleared everyone out. The Anubis guards had a hard time letting anyone inside of the room, and apparently they occasionally they twitched, as if trying to do their duty but knowing that it was wrong. On some level it was humorous (or at least, to him it was), but the same couldn't be said about the people who probably had gotten heart attacks.

While Larry was shooing the last few people out, Ahkmenrah turned his attention to the new exhibit. He froze, because he recognized it.

_The Scepter of Ra._

First of all, it _wasn't_ Ra's. He knew that for a fact. It was Sekhmet's, and he had seen her use it before to open and close Portals. Second, the scepter was known to cause bad luck, so who's idea was it to put it here? And third; what would its effects with the Tablet be? Would it cause another Rip? He hoped not; just the thought of seeing one of those swirling vertexes of green and gray sent shivers down his spine.

Once, when he was younger, his father had created the Gate (which now belonged to his brother) as an anniversary present to their mother. (She _was_ a god, after all, and teleporting would occasionally drain a god's energy, because traveling between dimensions wasn't always easy.) During preparations for the presentation, Ahk, his brother, and Sully had accidentally opened the Gate and had fallen into it. The result was that they had landed in the Underworld, had misplaced the Tablet, and they were pretty much stranded.

However, they had quickly located the Tablet and had been able to open the Gate again, but not before having quite a few bad run-ins with most of the gods. And mortals weren't allowed in the Underworld; because it went against the laws of the gods and nature.

Leaping on the chance to start a war, some of the Roman gods started shouting foul play, and lead the roman army into Egypt. The gods quickly went to war, as well as the people in his kingdom. The war didn't last long, but many lives were taken.

At one point, Egypt was loosing, and Kahmunrah got the crazy idea of bringing an army of Horus warriors out of the Underworld to help them. (Whenever Ahkmenrah looked back on it, it wasn't necessarily a bad idea; the risks simply were terribly high, and he would always regret letting him go through with the task.) Sully had protested, but when the palace got infiltrated with two of the Roman gods, she had hastily agreed. Ahkmenrah hadn't returned to the Underworld with them; instead he fought off some of the Romans to keep them out of the treasury where the Gate was being held.

Once Kah and Sully had returned with the army, things suddenly improved tenfold, and for a brief moment, Ahk had thought that everything would turn out. Well, he was wrong. While his brother had gone off helping the Horus, Sully had been trying to close the Gate, because some of the evil spirits of the damned were threatening to come out. She finally got it shut, but one of the Roman gods had stabbed her because she was in the way of the Tablet and wouldn't move.

When the power of the Egyptian and Roman gods came together, something snapped, and a Rip in the universe was created. Two things that powerful were _never_ supposed to come in contact. For a few brief moments, things went topsy turvy, but then Ra (of course) fixed it, and everything went back to normal. The Romans (both gods and mortals) subsided, the gods one by one descended back into the Underworld, and the Horus army went back as well.

Everything went back to normal; or, at least it did for a moment. Upon returning to the treasury, he had found Sully, bloody and lying on the floor, just barely breathing. He wanted to do _something_, to help her, but before he could, she had simply looked at him, smiled slightly, and shut her eyes.

The gods erased everyone's memories of ever having the war, seeing that this was a major blunder of both sides, but they allowed the royal family to keep their memories, since it was only fair.

Ever since that day, Ahkmenrah always felt…hallow. He wasn't necessarily depressed, but he felt different. Even when he was happy, it never felt the same. And to the present day, something still felt…off.

"Ahk! Hello? Anyone in there?"

He snapped out of it when Larry was waving his hand in front of his face.

"What?" he blinked.

"You kind of spaced out on me. You ok?" Larry's face was filled with concern, and Ahkmenrah forced a smile.

"I am fine."

Larry raised an eyebrow, but didn't protest. "Alright," he said slowly and started to retreat, "but it's almost sunrise, so…" Larry left it at that, and exited his tomb. The Anubis guards, if anything, looked relieved. Ahkmenrah gave the scepter one more wary look before getting into his sarcophagus just as the sun rose to announce a new day.

* * *

**A/N: **Longest. Explanation. Ever. You know, I was originally going to write another fanfic with all that in it, but with the Romans and describing the Underworld…ugh I just couldn't do it in that one fic, so I guessed that it must have been a sign or something. (And to those of you wondering *cough*Rosie*cough* Ahy is the god of music and dancing. He's _not_ the god of insane people. So ha.) Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Do I even have to say it?

**-Full-Summary: **Things are not well at the museum when a new exhibit arrives. With a new artifact comes new curses, new magic, and new friends. At first, things are great, and the museum is more popular then ever! But suddenly things take a turn for the worst when three all-powerful ancient Egyptian gods get involved, wanting revenge on mankind.

Now it's up to Larry and the gang to stop these misfit deities from taking out everything and everyone in their path, all before sunrise!

** A/N: **For once, me being an insomniac is actually a good thing. I get to write this, and finally get my mind clear of it! ^^ Yay! Wow, is it just me, or are these author's notes getting shorter...? (oh, and for the end, Larry is probably getting Rexy's bone out of his office or something. Lol _thats _why he didn't notice Viola. XD)

I honestly am not proud of this chapter, but I had to get Viola to the museum somehow, and we needed to establish some of the basic god possessing rules, because they'll be coming on you guys heavy in the next chapter. So, once again, I apologize for the sucking-ness of this one.

* * *

Because Rebecca had stayed at the museum all night long, when she finally got to her apartment, she crashed pretty hard. In fact, when she woke up, it was two in the afternoon.

Huh. She normally slept longer...

Then she realized what had awakened her. Mittens, the neighbor's cat, was sitting on her chest, large green eyes locked on hers. Rolling her eyes, Rebecca sat up and moved the kitten to sit in her lap. Mittens was black, with three of his paws white, thus the name. He _was_ adorable...she had to admit that.

She looked at the calendar which was taped to her dresser. Teresa and Jim should have been home last night. They probably were, but she had been too tired to notice. Stretching and yawning, she got up, sending Mittens tumbling to the floor. The kitten mewed at her, and she laughed slightly.

"Well you _did_ wake me up," she scolded, but smiled as she headed into the kitchen. Mittens followed at her heels, and he apparently knew that he was going home, because he sat by the front of the door and waited.

While Rebecca grabbed a bowl and milk, Mittens meowed again. He wanted to go. Why couldn't the lady see that?

She looked at him.

He looked at her.

He mewed.

Damn his cuteness. Giving up, she sighed and set down the milk and bowl and walked toward the door.

"You are hopeless," she said, scooping him up in one arm and opening the door in the other. Mittens squirmed slightly, but didn't do anything to protest being carried. Once reaching Teresa and Jim's door, she knocked three times and waited.

Nothing.

"Teresa? Jim? It's Rebecca...I heard you come back last night and I've got your cat."

Again, nothing.

But then there was a CLANK sound, someone shouting, "OW!" and finally, Teresa opened the door.

Only, it wasn't Teresa. Ok, it was, but she was acting really weird. She had a glazed look in her eyes, and she was smiling hugely.

"So um...how was your trip?" asked Rebecca.

"It was wonderful, Rachel," she said, even her voice was lacking emotion, not breaking the smile. She took the kitten from Rebecca's arms and Rebecca said, "It's...it's Rebecca, not Rachel. Are you feeling alright Teresa? Where's Jim?"

"James is fine. I am fine. Thank you for stopping by, Rani," she said, still smiling, (which was getting creepy) and shut the door in Rebecca's face.

"It's Rebecca!"

* * *

There was about three seconds before anyone moved. Then, of course, Ahy had to break the silence.

"Kitty!" cried Ahy, practically running over to the mortal Hathor had hypnotized and snatching up the little black furball out of her arms. "Ooooh look at 'im," cooed Ahy. "He's so cute with his _widdle paws_...I think we should call him Foofy."

The cat mewed, Hathor raised an eyebrow, and Sekhmet clapped her hand to her forehead.

"You two are complete idiots," she groaned. "That Rebecca got suspicious. She knows something."

"Well maybe she wouldn't if someone hadn't hit me on the head," said Ahy defensively as he petted Mittens (aka Foofy). "For some reason, I can feel pain now."

"Honey, as long as you're mortal, you can feel their pain," explained Hathor warily. Ahy blinked.

"I'm a...mortal...? EWWWW GROSS!" he cried, dropping Foofy and teleporting in a frantic way around the room. "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

"What the hell-?" Sekhmet started to say.

"Ahy!" Hathor tried.

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF OH GOD IT'S ACTUALLY TOUCHING ME-"

"AHY!"

_CRACK! _

Hathor had caught Ahy in mid-teleport, both of them standing upside down on the ceiling. Hathor had one hand over his mouth, the other holding his arm, so he couldn't teleport again.

"You're _not_ a mortal. You are just _disguised_ as one," she said slowly, shaking him slightly. He made a muffled, "Oh" sound, and they both fell to the floor; Ahy crashed on the ground, Hathor landed on her feet.

"First, that really hurt!" whined Ahy, getting up off the floor. "Second, I thought I was in a Host."

"We haven't needed Hosts for at least two-thousand years," said Sekhmet. "The second mortals became independent and started thinking by themselves, we changed our ways and no longer rely on them for bodies. We don't need to possess anyone anymore. I think Geb and Nut still possesses people, but I think that's because their not as...idle as they were before."

"Oh," said Ahy simply, reaching for 'Foofy' again. "So what do we do from here?"

"Right now," said Hathor, "we just need to make sure that nothing goes wrong. Then we let the love spell do it's job. And – _Ahy!_ Leave the damn cat _alone!"_

* * *

Rebecca had never seen Dr. McPhee so..._happy_ before. The museum's attendance had gone up since they opened late, but it had _really_ gone up because of the new exhibit. He still was the same old mean jerk of a boss on the inside, because whenever she would look at him smiling for a long period of time, his face would immediately drop and he would demand, "What are you looking at?" It still made her giggle occasionally.

Ahkmenrah, however, looked the least bit thrilled about the new exhibit. He kept zoning out, and he seemed to only go back to his tomb seconds before the sun came up. She didn't know what was wrong, but she hoped that he would snap out of it in time for the soccer game.

The museum had always closed, even with its new and extended hours, on Sundays. McPhee wanted to break the tradition because of the scepter, but Rebecca had reassured him that making those who hadn't seen the scepter wait would only make them more interested. (Plus, she had made a bet with Larry that the Huns would beat the neanderthals, Columbus, and Ahkmenrah, and she _wasn't_ about to loose to him.)

So she helped Nicky set up the goals and hoped that Ahk would get his head on straight before he got himself hurt.

* * *

Viola sighed as she walked through Central Park, letting the afternoon air and the sounds of the rush hour straighten her thoughts. She had the oddest dream last night. She could old remember bits and pieces of it, but those particular pieces were strangely clear, as if it were a memory that had only just happened yesterday.

A gold slab...three people who were larger the life and had the heads of animals...two oddly dressed guys who kept referring to her as "Sully"...

She shook her head. None of it made sense. And the strangest part of all of it was that she had actually recognized one of the guys. It was that cute actor from the museum.

"Go figure," muttered Viola, running her fingers through her hair. But the worst part of having a vivid dream was that when you woke up, you felt as if you hadn't gotten any sleep at all. So when she sat down on a park bench and shut her eyes, she couldn't help falling asleep.

When Viola woke up, the sun was starting to go down.

"Shit," she hissed, standing so quickly that she almost fell over. Steadying herself, she got her phone out of her pocket and saw that she had two new voice messages. Calling voicemail, she almost ran out of the park.

_"Vi, I'm going to the museum again. Bonnie didn't let me look around for very long last night. See you there?" _asked the voice of Sara.

Well. At least Sara had _some_ humanity in her.

Shutting her phone and not even bothering to call her back, Viola instead hurried across the street and up the stairs into the museum. It wasn't very crowded, but then again, nothing had "come to life" yet. In fact, a few people were leaving.

_Weird, _thought Viola. Guessing that Sara would be back where the new exhibit was, she quickly headed to the Egyptian room.

What Viola had failed to do, however, was listen to the second message that Sara had left, which had said, _"Scratch that Vi. The museum closes on Sundays." _She had no idea what she was in for.

Viola finally figured out the way down to the Egyptian exhibit, and she was proud of herself for not getting lost. Walking into the tomb, she immediately froze.

_That_ was the new exhibit? Well, it was creepy. A purple scepter with a jackal head on top. Yeah, what gets creepier then that?

But as Viola stared at it, she frowned slightly. It looked familiar as well. And – _no way._ Hanging above the sarcophagus was the gold slab that she had seen in her dream.

"Ok," said Viola, stepping forward slightly, "now that is just a creepy coincidence." She wanted to go up to it, but when she took another step, the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

However, Sara wasn't here, and that was a good excuse she could tell herself. Turning around, she was about to walk out when she heard an odd kind of humming sound coming from behind her. Turning back around, her eyes widened as she saw both the Tablet and the scepter glowing brightly.

Viola quickly turned and ran out of the Egyptian room, stopping on the other side of the wall. What the heck just happened? And why was she suddenly so nervous? She was probably just imagining that glow. Yeah, that was it. Just in her imagination -

_BANG!_

_ What the-? _

Peeking her head around the corner, Viola gasped slightly. There was the guy she had met earlier, the same from her dream and everything, stepping out of the sarcophagus. He must have heard her, because his head snapped in her direction. Cursing inwardly, Viola looked away, slamming her head accidentally against the wall.

Her vision went blurry for a moment, and she blinked multiple times.

_Great, I'm seeing things, and now I'm getting a concussion! _She thought, shutting her eyes as she rubbed the back of her head. While she was dealing with her throbbing head, she didn't hear the approaching footsteps coming towards her from inside of the tomb until she opened her eyes.

Viola wasn't sure if it was her head smarting or the fact that she was staring into the surprised face of the young man from her dream and he had just climbed out of a sarcophagus where a 3,000 year old dead pharaoh was supposed to be, but whatever it was it caused her to loose her grip on her consciousness as she unwillingly fell into awaiting darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **...I give up...

**-Full- Summary:** Things are not well at the museum when a new exhibit arrives. With a new artifact comes new curses, new magic, and new friends. At first, things are great, and the museum is more popular then ever! But suddenly things take a turn for the worst when three all-powerful ancient Egyptian gods get involved, wanting revenge on mankind.

Now it's up to Larry and the gang to stop these misfit deities from taking out everything and everyone in their path, all before sunrise!

**A/n: **Well...I think I just destroyed the little respect for this story that I was able to build for this story in that last chapter, so if anyone out there is still reading this...well, you get a cookie.

A couple things: I wasn't originally going to add the Norse gods in this fic (truth be told, they had totally slipped my mind) but then someone else jogged my memory in the NATM archive...Sorry but I forgot what it was called, so my bad. (You know who you are!) And I totally love Loki (but not as much as Ahy, of course XD).

**QUESTION:** Did they have doors in ancient Egypt? I don't think so, but let's pretend that they do for this chapter, mkay?

* * *

_Humans want to conquer everything they can, and buy everything they see. I think this is because humans have forgotten how to be happy. It's not their fault – it's not easy figuring out how to be happy in these days of anything – but – moderation. But it's possible. _

_Step one: start with the basics._

_ Step two: try not to make the same mistake twice._

-A.S. King, _The Dust of 100 Dogs_

Ahk just barely caught her before she fell over. Seeing her had surprised him, so he had almost fallen over himself. He gently lifted her up, holding her against him. She seemed so small and fragile compared to him. But when he looked closer at her face, he realized it was the same girl – Viola – he had seen the other night.

It was Sully.

No, it was the girl who _looked_ like Sully. And the halls were quiet, so it must have been the day of the week when it closed to the outside. Larry had wanted to keep at least one day when things used to be like they were before, when it was just them. (Ahkmenrah agreed with him; occasionally, things would become a bit too overwhelming. Nothing was the same from when he had ruled.)

So how did Viola get past Larry? Larry always took his job seriously (at least during the day) and made sure everyone was out when they needed to be.

Glancing around briefly, he went back into his tomb and laid her down on the ground. He had just stood up when she stirred and her eyes flickered open. She almost immediately sat straight up, before quickly taking in her surroundings. Then her eyes landed on him.

They widened and she hastily got up. "Oh my God it's you!" Viola said quickly, pointing her finger at him. "I mean, I knew I had seen you before and I was here the other day and...Did you just get out of that sarcophagus?"

He nodded and raised an eyebrow. She quickly strode past him and walked further into his tomb over to his sarcophagus. Ahkmenrah followed her, stopped next to her. Then he realized that she was looking at the empty coffin, the lid of it on the floor.

"That's impossible. Shouldn't there be a mummy inside of there or some –" she cut herself off, and it finally clicked. "Oh my gosh, so you're not actually an actor? Of course you're not, you just…so you're…" Her voice trailed off, and she leaned on the hieroglyphic covered wall before sliding all the way down it onto the floor, running her fingers through her hair in the process. Viola looked up at him, and said, "Am I going crazy?"

Ahkmenrah chuckled slightly before kneeling down next to her. "No, I don't believe so."

"How exactly…I mean, how -?"

"My tablet. It brings everything in the museum to life. Or at least it does at night."

"Everything in the museum?" Viola repeated, her eyebrows shooting up. "So…wait. Everything's _alive?_ It's not robotic? It's real?"

Ahkmenrah nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes, everything is real. Larry put people under the impression of it all being…mechanical, but it isn't."

Viola was quiet for a moment; letting his words sink in, before leaning her head back against the wall and shutting her eyes. "This is insane," she muttered. She opened her eyes and looked at him, cocking her head slightly. "So you're Ahkmenrah." He nodded. "And you come to life at night because of your magic tablet." He nodded again. "Wow, and Bonnie thinks this place is boring," she said, laughing once afterwords. Viola stood up and started to walk out of the tomb.

He suddenly didn't want her to leave him, so he got up himself and hurried to catch up. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She looked at him, a certain excited gleam in her eyes. "I'm going to go look around. Knowing that this place is actually _alive_ makes a difference then thinking that it's all just mechanical." Viola walked out of his tomb and out into the vacant hall. She stopped. No one was here, which seemed odd because of the new addition –

Oh, dear. "I'm not supposed to be here, am I?" Viola asked him, turning around to face him.

Ahkmenrah hesitated. On one hand, he could go to Larry, tattling on the girl in front of him for being here when she really wasn't supposed to. On the other, he was standing in front of the girl who looked and acted like Sully – _his_ Sully. She could be her reincarnation. And if that was the case, then he could get his friend back.

He settled on the latter. "No, Larry will not mind-"

"Oh God you paused," she said, her face falling, looking away.

"No I didn't," he said quickly.

"Yes, you did. You paused, like you wanted to say yes but you didn't. Then I should be-" she started to walk away, but he caught her arm.

"I can show you around, if you would like," Ahk blurted out, not wanting her to leave. He blinked, wondering if the words had even come out of his mouth, but once he realized that they had, he quickly added, "I mean, well if you still want to stay here."

Viola beamed, the gleam returning to her eyes. "That would be awesome! Sure you won't mind wasting your time with me?"

_Wasting._ Ha! If he wanted to waste his time, he would go to the hall of miniatures and listen to Jedediah and Octavius argue all night. But the real question was why did he want to stay with this girl?

"Of course not," Ahkmenrah said, offering his arm to her and smiling himself.

"Then lead the way," said Viola, taking his arm.

* * *

"But you drove for the past three nights!" whined Octavius. "It's my turn tonight!"

"Quit your whinin', Octie! Now, help me tie this thing back on!" said Jedediah. The two were standing behind of the remote car, attempting to tie the string that held on Rexy's bone. The dinosaur had successfully caught up with the car last night and had torn the bone completely off of the car. With the help of a passing Sacagawea, they had managed to at least get the bone back from the puppy-like skeleton. Now all they had to do is tie it back on, and hurry, because even with Nick riding him, there was no telling when Rexy would come back and start chewing on the bone again.

"Ack!" cried Octavius, pulling his hand back and waving it in Jed's face. "You tied my hand!"

"Well maybe if you would've moved your hand and _helped _me, then that wouldn't have happened," said Jed, crossing his arms and watching as the Roman tried to undo the knot on his wrist by pulling on it.

"You did that on purpose!"

"No I didn't! I reckon you're just tryin' to blame this on me 'cause you know it's your fault!"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You – ugh, nevermind! Just – help me get this off!"

Jedediah, smirking at his victory, the cowboy quickly untied the knot, making Octavius scowl and cross his arms over his chest.

"Now try n' stay outta this knot, will ya?" Jed mocked as he successfully tied the string back to the car's bumper. "Fine, I'll let ya drive."

Octavius pumped his fist in the air before running over to the driver's side of the remote car and getting in. Jedediah followed on the other side, but more slowly.

"Now why do I think I'm gonna regret doin' this?" he muttered to himself before getting in the car's passenger seat.

* * *

"Dang 'gun it! Are you tryin' to kill me?" shouted Jedediah as the remote car got back on all four wheels. Seconds before, Octavius had made a too-sharp turn, and it had sent them doing a kind of sideways wheelie. At least they hadn't crashed...yet.

"My apologies; that was a little far fetched," said Octavius sheepishly.

"_Far fetched?_ I ain't never lettin' you drive this thing again!"

"Jed, Octavius, there you guys are!" said Larry, walking into the room, followed by a smug looking Rebecca.

"Evenin' Gigantor!"

Larry opened his mouth to correct Jed (again) about his nick name, but then just gave up. What was the point, anyway?

"Have either of you guys seen Ahk?" he asked.

"No," said Octavius, frowning slightly. "Why do you ask?"

Larry shrugged. "No reason."

Rebecca snorted. "He's just nervous that he'll loose the bet he made with me if Ahk doesn't turn up," she said, smirking and crossing her arms. Larry glared sideways at her.

"No I'm – oh whatever. Just...tell him if you see him that he needs to get his ancient butt down to the lobby before the soccer game starts."

"Can do, Gigantor!"

"Thanks guys," said Larry nervously before turning the other direction and walking out of the room. Rebecca grinned and followed him.

"She's probably gonna win," muttered Jedediah, watching them go.

"Most likely," agreed Octavius. Then he turned his attention back to the car and it's controls. "Now hold on!"

Jedediah grabbed both the arm of his chair and the handle above his head as Octavius started driving like a mad man again.

Eventually, they ran into Rexy – who was still being ridden by Nick – and he automatically started to follow them. After three turns, Octavius noticed a tip of golden colored cloth disappearing behind a corner. He jerked the car to the left, causing another awkward wheelie.

"What the heck is wrong with you, man?" cried Jedediah once the car had stopped.

"Well I saw –" What the two hadn't counted on, however, was Rexy catching up to the car once they had stopped. When Rexy reached them, he immediately knelt down and started chewing on it. Nick laughed and slid off his back.

"You guys are getting more daring with that car!" he said, walking around and kneeling down in front of the car. The scene he saw was funny; Octavius was grinning widely and Jedediah had one hand still on the handle and one covering his face.

"Blame him," he groaned, pointing a finger at Octavius. The Roman put on an innocent face, making Nick laugh again.

"Wow," muttered a new voice from behind him. Nick stood up and turned around. Standing a ways away was Ahkmenrah and a girl with black hair.

"Who are you?" asked Nick. "And I thought the museum was closed on Sundays."

"I'm Viola," she said, stepping forward to shake his hand. "I guess I didn't exactly get the memo of this place being...closed."

"I'm Nick. And – wait...so do you know-?"

"That this place is alive and not fake?" she finished for him, smiling slightly. He nodded. "Yeah." Nick glanced at the Pharaoh behind her; Ahk shrugged.

"Ok...well, I'm Larry's son. He's the night guard here."

"And he's been lookin' for ya, Ahkie!" said Jedediah, getting out of the car. He looked pale; like he was going to get sick. Octavius got out of the car as well, and let Jedediah lean on him.

"Why would Larry be...," Ahkmenrah started to say, but then it dawned on him that he was supposed to be in the soccer game that was happening tonight. But he wasn't in the mood for soccer; at least, not now. Not now that Viola was here. "Oh, no." And with that, Ahk hurried out of the room and down to the lobby.

Viola stared after him, and raised an eyebrow. Well. So much for her tour.

"Where's he...?"

"Probably down to the lobby," said Nick, rolling back on his heels. "My dad made a bet with his girlfriend that the team that Ahk is on would win in the soccer game tonight."

Viola turned around to face him. "_Soccer?_ You guys play soccer?" she asked, not sure if she could picture the few exhibits she had seen the night before playing _soccer._

Nick grinned. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. C'mon, we can go watch," he said, walking back over to Rexy. Viola cautiously followed him, stopping when Rexy took his attention off of his bone and growled at her. Viola yelped and shrunk back.

"You mean you actually ride that _thing_?" she said, stepping back.

"Rexy no!" cried Nick, a little too late. The dinosaur jumped over Nick and the remote car, and would have landed right on Viola if she hadn't screamed and ran out of the room. Rexy ran after her, and so did Nick, shouting for him to stop.

"We should follow them!" said Octavius. He made an attempt to go over to the driver's side of the car, but Jedediah caught him by the cape.

"Oh no, _I'm_ drivin' partner!"

* * *

"Rexy, knock it off!" she heard Nick cry from a ways behind her.

"The dinosaur's name is Rexy?" said Viola to herself, skidding to a halt before turning right into another hallway. "How cliche!" She hid pressed herself against a side of the wall, her hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she heard the loud stomping footsteps of the skeleton coming closer.

Apparently, Rexy had been closer then she had thought, because when she turned around, he was standing right there, mere feet away from her. Viola froze in place. She wanted to run, but her feet seemed to weigh a hundred pounds. Rexy roared, and he shoved her with his nose, causing Viola to fly back and hit the wall.

Nick finally caught up, and winced when he heard Viola's head crack against the wall. That was going to leave a mark...

"Rexy!" he snapped. Hearing Nick's sharp tone in voice, the dinosaur slowly turned his head to face him, acting like a guilty puppy who had just gotten caught eating his master's shoe. "Why'd you do that? Viola's new here; she was just scared of you. Try not to freak her out anymore, ok?"

Rexy hung his head before turning around and stomping out of the room, almost catching Nick with his tail. Nick hurried over to Viola, who was lying on the floor in a unconscious heap. The back of her head was sligtly wet with blood and he winced again.

Nicky got up quickly and ran over to the balcony. "DAD! REBECCA!"

* * *

Rebecca had been disappointed when Ahkmenrah actually did show up. Just in time too, because they were about to start without him. The Pharaoh was panting, poor guy, he must have just ran all the way down here.

"Ahk, there you are!" said Larry happily. "C'mon we're about to-"

He got cut off by Rexy's familiar roar and someone screaming.

"Do you think Rexy spooked Sacagawea again?" asked Larry.

"Larry," said Rebecca, pointing to her left, "she's over there with Teddy."

"Then one of the pilgrims...?" he asked more himself then her. His eyes quickly swept the room; most of the exhibits were in the lobby, waiting for Larry's ok for the game to start.

"Larry-" Ahkmenrah started to say, but he got cut off.

"DAD!" shouted Nick, catching Larry's attention on the balcony. "REBECCA! Come up here, quick!" And with that, Nick disappeared from their view.

"Nicky! What happened?" Larry shouted back, but the boy was already gone. He turned back to the exhibits. "Go ahead and start without us guys, we'll be right back," said Larry quickly, and ran over to and up the stairs. Rebecca and Ahkmenrah followed him.

"NICKY! Nick, where are you?" Larry asked loudly, looking around.

"In here!"

Larry followed the sound of his son's voice and hurried into the next hall over. Nick was standing over someone on the ground. Fearing that it was one of the exhibits, Larry quickened his pace.

"What happened?" he demanded. "Are you hurt?"

"Dad – dad I'm fine," said Nick firmly, not wanting Larry to fuss over _him_. "But Viola isn't."

"Viola?" asked Larry, frowning slightly.

"Yeah. She didn't know that the museum was closed today, and she stuck around. So she knows about to Tablet. Rexy scared her, and he started chasing her and...well, this happened," said Nick, gesturing to her with one arm. Rebecca knelt down next to Viola and examined her head.

"She's bleeding. Larry, I think she cracked her head. We should get her to the hospitable."

"But we can't ambulance," said Larry, "they'd wonder why the 'actors' are here on the night that the museum is closed."

"I can get my car," said Rebecca, standing up. Larry agreed with that idea and she and Nick walked out.

"Hey Ahk," said Larry, walking out backwards. "Stay here in case she wakes up."

Ahkmenrah only nodded, and watched as Larry walked off. He knelt down to Viola, feeling guilty. It was his fault for leaving her. He could have calmed Rexy down, and she wouldn't be hurt right now. He lifted her up and cradled her against his chest, not wanting her to get any more hurt then she already was.

He was near the Hall of American History, and he headed there, because he knew that there were benches near Sacagawea's exhibit. When he got there, surprisingly Lewis and Clark weren't there.

_They must be down in the lobby to watch the soccer game, _thought Ahkmenrah as he sat down, moving Viola into his lap. He looked down at her and moved a few stray strands of her hair away from her face. The more he looked at her, the more he just wanted to hold her. For a moment, he wanted to trace the edge of her lips with his finger.

Ahkmenrah suddenly shook his head. He barely knew this girl. _No you don't, _said a little voice inside of him, _it's Sully. You already know Sully. _

Ahk mentally scowled. _Sully's dead, _he told himself firmly. But most of the time, he wished that she wasn't. Sully had been just his friend, no matter how much he didn't want it to just be that. Deep down, he had always liked her a bit more then normal. (Nick had said once that that kind of feeling was a "crush", which he didn't understand at all, because why would love 'crush' someone?) But he supposed that it was quite ironic; he had been "crushed" when Sully had been murdered, and now he was getting the same feeling for Viola (who was most likely Sully's reincarnation), and he didn't want to feel that way. Or, at least, not yet.

Because what if Viola really _wasn't_ Sully? And even if she was, what if she didn't remember him? (Well, she _did_ recognize him. That could be a start.) Ahkmenrah was afraid that he would make the mistake loving her all over again.

But something kept nagging him that if he played his cards right, he could get Sully back and get a second chance with her. This was going to end badly, he just knew it. Just like before.

* * *

_He pulled her into another room, quickly closing the door behind them. He was panting, leaning against the door so that the person on the other side couldn't get it. She, however, had her eyes on something else. _

_ It was a large, black marble gate, with hieroglyphics carved into it and a skeleton mummy in the middle. In the middle of the mummy's chest was a familiar golden slab. _

_ "Hey...isn't that your father's Tablet?" she asked him, walking towards the gate. He finally took his attention off the door and his eyes widened. _

_ "Yes...this must be the anniversary present that he was talking about," he said. Once she was near it, she looked it up and down. _

_ "Is it just me, or is this kind of creepy?" she asked, and pressed one of the keys on the Tablet. _

_ "Sully! What are you doing?" he hissed. _

_ "You want to see what it's for, do you not?"_

_ "Well...yes, but can we not just-"_

_ The two of them gasped and jumped back when the Tablet glowed and the skeleton mummy suddenly moved outwards. The gate opened, and reveled a swirling green-ish gray abyss. But when the gate had opened, he had forgotten all about to door and trying to barricade it. So the person on the other side was able to kick the door down, and tackle him. In the process, he had grabbed her arm to keep from falling over, but it backfired, and the three fell forward into the swirling abyss. _

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Well, that was annoying.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_ Beep. Beep. Beep._

_ Beep. Beep. Beep._

Good God, could no one stop that damn beeping? However, it did act as a good alarm clock, because when Viola opened her eyes, she realized that she wasn't in the museum anymore. She quickly recognized it as a hospital room, and she groaned as the memories came flooding back.

"Well I see that you're finally awake," said a female's voice to her right. Viola turned her head, but groaned again, because it hurt. Sitting in one of the chairs was a woman with curly dark brown hair. She was smiling at her, and Viola vaguely wondered if she was a stalker.

"Um...not to be rude, but who are you and why am I in a hospital room?" asked Viola, sitting up and gingerly rubbing the back of her head. She was surprised from what she felt there; four little bumps that were vertical.

"I'm Rebecca Hutman. I work at the museum and I'm Larry's girlfriend. Do you remember anything before you passed out?"

"Well...yes, but you're going to think that I'm crazy," said Viola sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. Rebecca's smile widened. What was up with this chick?

"Oh, good. Then you know about the museum."

"Wait a minute; it actually does come to life? I wasn't just dreaming?" asked Viola, her eyebrows shooting up. Rebecca chuckled.

"Yeah, I know, it's a little shocking. Rexy accidentally threw you against the wall and your skull cracked. We brought you here, and they gave you stitches, and you've been unconscious for about a week."

"A week?" repeated Viola, her voice a little higher then usual.

Rebecca laughed. "No, I'm just messing with you. You've only been out for a day, which is completely normal after you've got a concussion. Don't worry, I called your parents already, so they know that you're here."

_How do you know their number? Stalker much? _Viola wanted to say, but then she remembered that she had their number in her phone, and she had her phone with her, so she probably got it from that. Well, at least they weren't stalking her.

"What exactly did you tell them?" asked Viola in a quieter voice.

"I didn't tell them about the museum; and you shouldn't tell anyone either, it's kind of a secret. I just told them that you were walking out of the museum and you fell down the steps outside and hit your head. They believed me pretty well."

"Yeah, I'm not exactly graceful," muttered Viola.

"The good news is that the doctor said as soon as you woke up you could leave, so-"

"Great!" said Viola, cutting her off and swinging her legs around to side of the bed.

"-so long as you're feeling better," finished Rebecca.

"Well I am, so when can I leave?"

Rebecca raised an eyebrow, but stood up and walked out, saying, "I'll get the nurse. Stay there."

Sighing, Viola obeyed, and stared at the floor. Her latest dream made a bit more sense then the last one. The last one was just bits and pieces of scenes that she didn't understand, and this one seemed to actually have a purpose.

Well...

Oh, whatever. It didn't matter. Dreams never really _meant_ anything, did they?

A few minutes later, Rebecca returned with a redheaded nurse. She said that Viola would have to be careful for the next few days, and she would have to take it easy. Viola quickly nodded to anything she said, sometimes even before it was out of the nurses' mouth. Just as long as she could get out of here as fast as she could and get out of that stupid night gown thing that they made all the patients wear, she didn't care what the hell the nurse had to say.

Eventually the nurse gave up and shot Rebecca a wary glance before leaving Viola's clothes and walking out.

Rebecca left as well as Viola got changed, making record time that could knock Micheal Phelps off the charts.

"I can just walk home," said Viola once she was ready and she and Rebecca were leaving.

"No, remember what the nurse said? You need to take it easy. I'll drive you home."

"But-"

"No buts. Now c'mon, I parked just around here."

Giving up, Viola followed Rebecca to her car and opened the door to the back seat.

"What are you doing? Don't you want to ride in front?" asked Rebecca.

Viola blushed slightly and shut the door. "Sorry, force of habit," she muttered. Rebecca raised an eyebrow as she climbed in the front seat, but didn't say anything else on the topic.

"You should come back to the museum when you feel better," said Rebecca after a while.

"Turn left here. Really? I thought I wasn't supposed to know about everything being alive," said Viola, glancing at Rebecca for any hint of emotion.

"No, really, it's all right. I think everyone would like to meet you as well. It'll be fun!"

This time Viola raised an eyebrow and looked at Rebecca. "Okaaay, well I'll try. But don't hold your breath; I might get locked in my room for a week until my mom knows that I'm better."

They both laughed at that, and Viola gave the rest of the directions to Rebecca as she drove to her house. Once she pulled up in the driveway, she did her best not to stare at the house.

"Yeah," said Viola, getting out of the car, "I'm kind of used to that. Anyway, thanks for everything."

"No problem," said Rebecca, tearing her eyes off the house. "See you again soon?"

"Um...ya," said Viola. "Soon." And with that, she closed the door and walked up the front steps of her house and into the familiar large doors.

* * *

Surprisingly, Viola wasn't locked away for a week. In fact, she was only fussed over for two days (but those two days were living hell for her), which was a new record. The next evening, Viola left and took a taxi to downtown, because she still had some time to burn before sunset. She walked into a small coffee shop and got a medium mocha frappuccino. She needed the caffeine to stay up all night, which was what she was planning on doing by going to the museum.

She quickly paid the cashier and hurried out of the shop, and walked into central park just as the sun went down. Taking the shortcut through the park had both worked and gave her the creeps. She got the same feeling like she had the other night when she was out near Bonnie's car. Like she was being watched.

Which was completely impossible, considering the fact that because it was dark there was almost no one in the park.

"It's all their fault, you know."

Viola whirled around; leaning against a tree behind her was a blonde teenage boy in a white dress shirt that was untucked, a green tie that wasn't tied, black jeans and hiking boots. He was smirking at her, and she blinked.

"Um...excuse me?" she asked, turning towards him slightly. But not all the way; she could run if she had to.

"The Egyptians. Or the gods, at least. It's their fault that the said museum comes to life because of that tablet."

"What do you – how do you know about that?"

He scoffed. "I _should_ know about that damn thing. I watched them create it."

Viola stared blankly at him. "I'm sorry, who are you? And what the hell are you talking about?" The boy laughed once and pushed off of the tree. "How rude of me! I've been spending too much time around Thor. I am Loki, the god of mischief."

"...Of course you are. And I'm Viola, the god of tripping over things and getting concussions. Maybe I'm in a worse condition then I thought when I start imagining fictional _gods_," she muttered.

"Fictional?" repeated Loki, suddenly appearing in front of Viola.

"Hey, how'd you-"

"Look at me. I'm too gorgeous to be fictional," he said, gesturing to himself.

"Look, whatever you want, go sell it to somebody else," said Viola, sidestepping him and walking around him. Thunder rolled above them and a bolt of lightning cracked down right in front of Viola, making her jump backwards. She looked up; the sky was clear, and she could even see the Big Dipper.

"What the...," she whispered and turned back around to face her hallucination. " Anyone else believing this?* Ok, who are you really?"

"I already told you, if you would listen. Now, to cut to the chase, the gods are becoming careless. They have been neglecting their duty's and have begun to live among the mortals as if they were their equals. They have stopped using Hosts, and no longer possess mortals, which is leaving their power raw and unstable. With that much unstable power all in one place, the very fabric of reality could implode on itself and cause another Rip in the space time continuum.

"The signs of a Rip forming have already begun, only the gods neglect to notice. Countless realities are bleeding into the next, and soon your world will collapse into the Underworld; doomsday if you will. You, however, are immune to the powers of the gods. If you can break the spells on your friends and keep the scepter and Tablet's power from mixing, you'll be able to prevent all that."

"...Right."

"Don't you believe me?"

"No! Of course I don't believe you!" exploded Viola. "There's a fictional god from my imagination telling me sci-fi _nonsense_ at night in Central Park! I think my brain is still rattled up from my concussion," said Viola, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, "because there is no way that any of this makes sense."

"You are completely hopeless," muttered Loki, rolling his eyes.

"Sure, of course I am! The next thing I know, I'll think up Buddha so the two of you can play some godly twister!"

"I'll come back when you've got your head on straight," said Loki, and he disappeared in a puff of red smoke. Viola stared at the spot where he was for a second, then took off the cap on her coffee cup and pored it out over her shoulder.

"I'm worse then I thought," murmured Viola as she walked out of the park and flagged down a taxi to go back home.

* * *

**A/n: ***Viola's slowly breaking the laws of fanfiction, one step at a time. XD This is the longest chapter so far; a whole 10 pages! Wow...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **If I owned NATM, I wouldn't have to write these stupid disclaimers, now would I?

**-Full- Summary: **Things are not well at the museum when a new exhibit arrives. With a new artifact comes new curses, new magic, and new friends. At first, things are great, and the museum is more popular then ever! But suddenly things take a turn for the worst when three all-powerful ancient Egyptian gods get involved, wanting revenge on mankind.

Now it's up to Larry and the gang to stop these misfit deities from taking out everything and everyone in their path, all before sunrise!

** A/N: **In this chapter, it's mainly focusing on Jessie and Viola. But, of course, you have to add the gods in it somehow. XD And I added TTRose14 as a character in this because, well, she asked me too. Lol I think I matched your personality pretty good, Rosie.

* * *

_And we are young, but we are anxious_

_Girl this love is so contagious_

_We can do this all together_

_And baby we can last forever  
Cause your small town and I'm big city, I'm real cool and girl you're pretty_

_I don't know how this goes but I found you and you found me and baby we'll make history _

_Baby we can last forever_

_And baby we can last forever_

-Josh Golden, _Small Town Big City_

Viola woke to the annoying sound of her phone ringing. She opened her eyes and found herself upside-down, half on her bed and half off, with the covers askew. She must have crashed pretty hard, and she didn't even want to _know_ how her hair looked.

Groaning and untangling herself from her covers, she was finally able to grab her phone off of her bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Hey Vi," said the eager voice of her best friend, Rose. "I'm kidnapping you today."

"Oh you are, are you?" asked Viola dully. Rose and Viola would occasionally 'kidnap' each other, and then they would go do something together. It was basically their own way of saying that they were going to hang out. But today, Viola wasn't really in the 'kidnapping' mood. The memory from last night in the park was burning a hole in her skull, and she didn't know why.

"Yeah, totally. We're going on a shopping spree today. And you _are_ coming."

Viola smiled despite herself. She was always envious of Rose's determination; it was _her_ way, or the highway.

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt...God knows I need something to get last night off my mind," Viola muttered the last part, but Rose heard it. Sometimes Viola thought that she was part bat or something, because Rose heard _everything, _whether she was supposed to or not.

"What happened last night?" she asked quickly. Viola cringed, then answered,

"Nothing." She wasn't about to tell Rose about her hallucination; she would just think that she was crazy.

"Mmhhmm."

"Yeah...so..."

"Whatever," said Rose, quickly snapping out of it. That was one of the many advantages of being Rose; it was like she had ADHD. She was always quick to bounce back, but if she ever caught wind of some sort of secret, she had to know. "My mom has to go to the mall anyways, so we can just pick you up at your house. In...thirty minutes?"

Viola glanced at the clock 9:45. "Uh, sur-"

"K! See you!" And with that, Rose hung up the phone. Viola rolled her eyes, but was secretly thankful that she had something to do in order to occupy her time. So she fumbled out of her room and took a quick shower, and got dressed. Viola had her hair wrapped in her towel when her phone rang again. Why would Rose be calling again? Would it be to cancel?

"Hello?" asked Viola, hoping for the best.

"Is this the pretty techno geek who owes me a date?" asked a familiar voice on the other line. Viola blinked.

_"J__essie?"_ she asked, her eyebrows knitting together. "Is that you?"

"The one and only," he answered, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Wow...um, hi, I guess. And I don't recall saying that I owned you a _date_. Just a call."

"Well then I guess I'm asking."

Viola cringed again and bit her lip. Jessie had been really nice, and she really wanted to return the favor, considering the fact that no one had ever asked her out before, but...to cancel on Rose? Rose would need a good explanation, and if Viola said 'a date', within three seconds Rose would be pushing her with questions about who he was, what he looked like, and such nonsense that Viola herself wouldn't know. Oh, why was making decisions so damn _hard?_

"Um...wow Jessie, I would love to, but you kind of caught me at a bad time. I've got plans today with my friend to go shopping at the mall, so maybe tomorrow or something?" she asked, and she hoped that he wouldn't take that the wrong way.

Silence on the other side of the phone let her know that he probably did, and Viola felt even worse.

"The mall...right, ok, gotcha. Later, then," he said, and hung up. Viola blinked again.

"What-?" she shook her head, the towel falling out of her hair in the process. She set down her phone, picked up the towel, and walked back into the bathroom, bare feet padding against the tile floor.

* * *

"So,"said Rose casually, leaning towards Viola nonchalantly. "You wanna tell me what happened last night?"

Viola eyed Rose warily. Rose was the same age as Viola, but was shorter, and had bright red curly hair, green eyes, and wore too much makeup in Viola's opinion.

"Um...well...," Viola started. _..and you shouldn't tell anyone either, it's kind of a secret."_ That's what Rebecca had said. So instead of telling her about the museum... "I met a guy," she blurted out. "And he kind of asked me out today."

"What?" said Rose, instantly perking up. "Well why didn't you go? Was it because of me? You should have gone! Anyway, what's his name? What's he look like? Is he cute? Was he like one of Bonnie's ex's or something?" asked Rose quickly. Viola could only imagine what she would be like if she ever actually _drank_ coffee...

"No, he's not one of Bonnie's ex's. I know, I was surprised too, he didn't even go for her. I didn't want to cancel on you, because I guess I just really wanted to go shopping or something," Viola laughed nervously, knowing that that really wasn't the reason. "Anyway, yeah, he's actually really cute, he's got black hair, blue eyes and a really cool smile. Oh, and his name is Jessie."

"Hmm, sounds sexy to me." Viola looked at Rose, who laughed. 的'm just kidding, silly! But seriously, do you think he's got a brother?" Viola rolled her eyes and slapped Rose on the arm before walking into a JC Penny's store. "What?" demanded Rose, before hurrying to catch up with Viola.

"You are so immature," muttered Viola.

"Ok, well here's the thing sweetie," said Rose, taking Viola's hand and leading her off into the dressing rooms. "Do you like Jessie?"

"I dunno, I mean, I guess-"

"Yes or no!"

"Yes...no...kind of..."

Now it was Rose's turn to roll her eyes. "You're not confident enough. If you really like him, then you need to know it, and so does he. And how do you tell him?"

"..Um...by talking?" asked Viola.

"No!" said Rose, leading her in front of a full-length mirror. "By showing it on the outside as well as the inside. But mainly on the outside. And right now, you're outfit...well..."

"What?" asked Viola, looking in the mirror. The reflection of a girl with old sneakers, faded jeans, a green T-shirt mostly hidden by a dark blue hoodie greeted her back. The light blue tank top and jean shorts wearing reflection of Rose shook her head, making a _tsk_ sound.

"Ok, stay here. Give me...five minutes. I know this store like the back of my hand," said Rose, winking at Viola, and hurried out of the dressing room area. Viola frowned, her reflection doing the same.

True to her word, Rose was back within five minutes, holding a rather large pile of clothes. She shoved them in Viola's hands, and she raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to experiment," explained Rose, pushing Viola into a dressing room.

* * *

"Ok, I really like that one."

It had been at least an hour, and every one of the outfits that Rose had picked out hadn't appealed to Viola, but according to Rose, they _all_ looked good on her. But as Viola looked at herself in the mirror, she had to agree with Rose for this one. Her reflection was sporting a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a black ruffled knee-high skirt over them, with a striped orange and white shirt.

"Yeah...," said Viola, still looking at the mirror. Rose looked down and pointed at her feet.

"But I'm doing something with your shoes."

"What?" said Viola, instantly snapping out of it. "No. I love these!"

"Well they don't match, and you can still keep them...unfortunately...but we need something to match the outfit."

"I could always go break into Bonnie's closet," joked Viola, cracking a grin. Rose, however, didn't seem amused.

"I'm thinking orange converse," said Rose.

"Do they even sell those here?"

"I dunno; I'll go look," said Rose, and she was gone again. Viola hoped for the store's sake that they sold converse, because if they didn't, then the store owner would never hear the end of it until they added it onto their stock. Typical Rose.

While waiting for her to return, Viola looked at herself again and again, turning one way then the other, right to make sure that the girl in the mirror was really her. When she blinked, for a second, she saw a blonde woman standing behind her. She blinked again, and the woman was gone.

"Huh?" She could have sworn she had seen...Viola walked out of the dressing room, and looked around for the blonde, but again saw no one there. "Weird."

Then Rose came over, pouting. Viola grinned. "I take it they didn't have converse?"

"No!" whined Rose. "But hurry up and get that off. I'm going to find you a pair even if it takes all damn day!"

Fate was on Viola's side, because it didn't take Rose all day to find her shoes that "she absolutely needed". They found them at the next store, but then Rose made Viola try on a outfit, and one became two, and before they knew it, it was at least 2:30.

Viola, for one, was starving. Rose was too, and when Viola made the suggestion (more like demand) that they go to the food court, she agreed. Viola was now carrying around more shopping bags then Bonnie probably could have, all courtesy of Rose. She had tried to pay for some of them, but Rose said that it would be like a early birthday present to her.

"Hey Vi...what did you say this James guy looked like?" asked Rose.

_Well that was random, _thought Viola. "His name's Jessie, and he's got black hair-"

"That's shaggy and it looks _super_ hot when it falls in front of his eyes, and he's tall?"

Viola stopped walking. "Um...yeah, how'd you-?"

"Wow, he must be _really_ devoted to you or something, because he drove all the way to the mall and followed us right to this spot," said Rose, grinning.

"What are you-?" Viola asked, turning around. She looked where Rose was looking, and sure enough, there was Jessie, his back to them, pretending to admire something in a store window. She could tell he was pretending because it was a kid's clothes store, and unless he was a creeper, he wouldn't be looking at that. As if he heard Rose, he turned his head slightly, then "noticed" Viola and Rose.

"Viola?" he asked, a grin pulling on his mouth as he walked over. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I said I was-" Viola stopped, realizing why he had sounded so...eager on the phone. "Oh my God."

"Well," said Rose, grinning ear to ear, "I have to go now so," she didn't finish her sentence, but she patted Viola on she shoulder before walking off.

"Your friend seems nice," said Jessie, looking at Viola as she glared off in Rose's direction.

"Yeah...she is normally," she muttered. "Anyway, are you stalking me?"

"No," said Jessie calmly, taking another step towards her. "But your living room furniture looks great from outside."

Viola grinned and chuckled slightly. "So why are you here anyway?"

"I came for my date."

Viola opened her mouth to protest, but Jessie took the bags out from her right hand and started to walk off.

"Hey!" said Viola, hurried after him. She fell right into step with him and he shot a grin at her. "Well I had to get you to come with me somehow," he said. She rolled her eyes but grinned as well.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"You guys were heading to the food court right?" Viola looked at him oddly but nodded. His grin widened and she felt her heart skip a beat. "I was following you guys, remember? Anyway, how do smoothies sound?"

"Awesome!"

"Cool," he said, walking over to a smoothie stand in the middle of the room. "Can I get a large strawberry please?" he asked the employee.

"Oh yeah, same for me," Viola added. Jessie reached in his back jean pocket, and pulled out a slightly worn out wallet, but Viola shook her head. "I'll get this."

"What? You've got all this," -he guested to the bags in his hand and in hers- "today."

"No, I didn't, that was Rose. She said it my 'early birthday present' or something," muttered Viola.

"Early birthday present? Well when's your birthday?"

"Next Saturday. She's making a big deal about it," she said, paying the employee as Jessie raised one of his eyebrows.

"Why?"

Viola shrugged. "Dunno. She's just that kind of person." Jessie handed Viola back her bags and he took both the drinks from the employee. He thanked the man and fell into step with viola as they walked off into the food court to find a table to sit at.

"Ok, so you know about my friend, and you know my birthday, so what about you? So far all I know is that you work at Cold Stones at night."

Jessie sat down at a table and Viola sat in the seat across him. "Alright, here. How about I ask something about you, then you ask something about me, then me, you, like that."

"Alright," said Viola, taking her smoothie from him. "But I'm going first because you've already asked me two." Jessie chuckled but nodded. "So when's _your_ birthday?"

"February 3rd," he said. "Actually it kind of sucks because I can never have a pool party. But I guess snow ball fights work just as well. My turn. Ok...if you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

"Oh that's easy," said Viola. "Definitely Rome. There's so much old artwork there and great tourist stuff. What about you? Ever want to go somewhere exotic?"

Jessie shrugged. "My dad travels a lot; he works for a film making company, and scouts out places for them to shoot at. So traveling is pretty much his job. Sometimes, he takes me along. So I've been lots of places."

"That's amazing!"

"It gets a little dull after a while, which is why I don't do it so much anymore. Traveling takes a lot out of you, and if all you do is walk around town by yourself, it kind of takes away the magic."

"Well why don't you get one of you're friends to go?"

"Ah ah ah!" said Jessie, grinning. "You already asked a question. It's my turn again." Viola rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her smoothie. He cocked his head slightly, observing the girl in front of him as she drank. "Have you ever had your heart broken?"

The question caught Viola by surprise, and she started to cough on her drink. "Where did..._that_ come from?" she asked, eventually getting enough air back into her lungs to talk.

He shrugged. "Dunno."

"I'll pass."

"Hey now; there's no passing."

"Darn." Viola shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess I have."

"Care to elaborate?"

"He was everything that I ever wanted. He was a jerk, but a nice one. Like he was only playing around. He was such a clown, but he got serious when he needed to be. He had good grades, he was sporty, he was nerdy, and he basically had a fanclub, because not everyday there's a guy like that. We were together for a while, and I thought he was _the one_ or whatever the hell it's called. But then, out of the blue he ended it for no reason, and he moved. And that's the last I've ever heard or _wanted_ to hear from him." She opened her eyes but avoided his, and Jessie bit his lip.

He had always been the one to break girl's hearts; it was just in his nature. It seemed like he dated a new girl every month. But Viola she somehow was different. He could clearly tell that she was hurting, and he desperately wanted to make her feel better. But why? He had only known this girl for, what, two days? A day and a half?

Viola stood up quickly and grabbed her bags. "Anyway, I should go-"

Jessie stood up just as fast but hit his knee on the table leg in the process. He cried out and started hopping on one foot, to which Viola must have found funny, because she cracked a smile and giggled. "You don't have to go because of that," said Jessie, who stopped hopping and just leaned on the table instead.

"It's not just that it's like, what, three? And I think the last bus runs around four, and if I miss that I'm pretty much screwed," she said, smiling warily. Jessie stood up straight and shook his head.

"I'll take you home," he said firmly.

"No, you don't have to-"

"Viola," he said, taking her shoulders. Her breath caught in her throat. Why did he have to look so damn good? He must have noticed it because his lips quirked. "I'm not asking you."

* * *

"Really?" asked Viola, grinning. "A Volvo?"

"Hey!" said Jessie, grinning as well but tried his best to look offended. "What's wrong with Volvos?"

Viola shrugged. "Nothing, but you struck me more as a Ford kind of guy."

"Just get in."

She laughed but obeyed, getting in the passenger seat of the light blue colored car. Jessie rolled his eyes and did the same, and started the car. They both sat in silence for a while, but both seemed comfortable. Jessie kept glancing at Viola whenever he thought that she wasn't looking. However, growing up with Bonnie as a sister made her extra vigilant.

"What?" she asked after a while.

"What?" said Jessie, quickly turning his attention back to the road.

"You know what. Why do you keep looking at me like that? You act like I've got a giant wart on my face or something."

He laughed. "No, you don't have one of those. It's-"

Viola broke his gaze and looked out the window for a brief moment. Suddenly she gasped and cried, "Stop the car!"

Jessie, surprised by her sudden outburst, violently hit the break pedal, causing the car to lurch forward. Viola quickly unbuckled her seat belt and clamored out of the car. Jessie would have followed suit, but a few people in cars behind him honked, so instead he pulled over on the side of the road. He got out and his eyebrow furrowed. Viola was standing in the middle of the grassy yard that probably belonged to someone, but he didn't take any time to care about trespassing.

"What?" he asked, walking over to her. "What is it?"

Her eyes were sweeping over the land, a confused expression on her face. "I thought I saw..." she said so quietly that Jessie barely caught it. She shook her head and turned back to him. "What was that you were saying?" There was a playful glint in her eyes and she acted like they _hadn't_ just almost crashed his car.

"What I was going to say was that you're not like other girl's I've dated."

"Oh _that_ makes me feel good," she muttered, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"No, no, not like that,he said quickly, taking a hold of her shoulders. "What I mean is; you're not self absorbed or bitchy or anything like that. You're different. His arms slid down her arms until he uncrossed them and took a hold of her hands. "I like different."

"How do you know I'm that different?" she asked quietly. "You've only known me for, what, two days? One day and a half? How do you know that I won't suddenly turn into one of the other girl's you've dated?"

He smirked lightly. "I honestly don't. But I think I'll take my chances." Viola smiled slightly and it seemed that Jessie was getting closer and closer-

-until a sudden drop of water hit Viola's nose. Surprised, she took a step back and looked up. As if someone had dumped a bucket of water from the clouds, it suddenly started to heavily pour down rain. Jessie cursed and Viola shrieked as the two ran back to the car. Once they both were inside and had their doors shut, both were breathing heavy and soaked to the bone.

"Where the hell did _that_ come from?" asked Jessie, humor in his voice despite himself. Viola grinned and shook her head, slightly spraying him with droplets of water from her hair.

"I have _no_ idea."

* * *

Viola sighed to herself as she sank down into her computer chair. It was still poring rain outside. It had been doing that for the rest of the day and all night. Currently, it was almost 3:30 in the morning, and she was still awake with a restless mind. Not to mention, the rain didn't help either.

She had thought she had seen Loki outside of the car's window today. He was just a flash, but still...

So Viola turned on her computer, waiting impatiently for it to load. It didn't take long, and as soon as it was ready she quickly clicked a browser and started her search. If there was a fictional god stalking her, she needed to know everything about him. Maybe if he had a weakness, Viola could mentally weaken him so that her imagination would just shut off and he would go away.

It made perfect sense.

...Sort of.

Once on Google, she typed in his name and clicked the first link that came up.

_In his early days, Loki was a rascal; crafty, sneaky, silly and malicious a Loki The Lad. The son of two Giants, he was so outrageously mischievous that he even sneaked his way into becoming a God. He was the first Anti-Hero, quick-witting his way out of the tight corners and confrontations caused by his misdeeds. But as time wore on he became increasingly nasty,* _Viola read from the first site.

_Ok, so this guy was a twerp who basically pulled pranks on people 24/7, _Viola mused while reading further on about some of the myth's. _So it would make sense that L__oki was tricking me with the whole Underworld doomsday thing. Yeah, that makes sense. _

On other sites, she learned that he was more powerful at night because he was a night god; he wasn't always evil, but the more tricks he played on people became more and more dark. Eventually the rest of the gods couldn't take it, so they turned two of his sons against him and chained him down far under the earth's surface.

_However, Loki wasn't always the source of the fighting, _said another site that seemed less popular. _The gods constantly fought against one another, eventually enraging the other races of gods as well. _

"Other races?" said Viola, squinting at the screen. Suddenly a thunder crack made Viola jump as well as cut the power to the house. The computer screen instantly went black, and Viola tried to calm her racing heart.

Well. That put an end to her research for the night. She stumbled in the darkness until she found her bed, and once she did a sudden wave of sleep overcame her.

* * *

He sighed and shook his head, looking down from the girl's window. Dispute the fact that was pouring rain outside, he wasn't getting wet. He couldn't even if he wanted to.

This was always how this kind of thing happened. First, they would get curious. Then they would start sticking their noses in the wrong kind of places, and the next thing he knew Sekhmet was murdering _yet another_ mortal who knew too much.

However, this one was different. He had felt it; not through her emotions, oh no. (He wanted to stay away from those, considering the fact that all he felt now was the pain that _she_ left behind.) He had felt it through his little brother. This girl had caught his eye. Just like that other girl had...

He shook his head once more. He wasn't about to let Ahkmenrah share the same fate that he had to suffer through every single day because of _her_.

He shut his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. When he opened his eyes, there was a circle shaped vortex of swirling green and gray energy.

With one last fleeing glance to the window, Anubis sighed again and stepped into the portal and out of the dark, rainy night.

* * *

**A/n: **I am SO SORRY about the slow update. I totally lost inspiration for this for a while. My bad, I'm sorry. ^^ YES! Anubis! Love him so much. (NOTE: I'm making Anubis Isis' kid for this story. Most websites argue with that, but I was like, NO. lol.) You get to see more of him later. And I feel so bad for him...

*This lovely little paragraph comes from godchecker (.) com. The rest I picked out from other sites that don't need to be mentioned(and of course I made the last bit up ^^).


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this. Sure. Rub it in.

**-Full- Summary: **Things are not well at the museum when a new exhibit arrives. With a new artifact comes new curses, new magic, and new friends. At first, things are great, and the museum is more popular then ever! But suddenly things take a turn for the worst when three all-powerful ancient Egyptian gods get involved, wanting revenge on mankind.

Now it's up to Larry and the gang to stop these misfit deities from taking out everything and everyone in their path, all before sunrise!

**A/N: **Ok, here's a fun little story that I want to share with you guys. The other day, my mom and I went last minute back to school shopping (lol I like to procrastinate) for clothes at the mall. I went into my favorite hippie store, Earth Magic. (I dunno if it's actually a _hippie_ store; it sells a lot of rainbow and organic stuff, so I dunno what else to call that other then _hippie_.) So upon walking through the whole store, I came to realize something; they had a whole entire Egyptian area in the middle of the store. And what do I do? Well, like the sensible person who I am…I totally lost it and broke out laughing. Which isn't necessarily a good thing to do when you're in a little store that only had like three other people other then you in it. XD But I couldn't help it. They had little statures of Sekhmet and Anubis and Ra (lol I wanted to buy them all _so bad_) and they even had some jewelry. So I got a little metal mummy necklace. I'm wearing him right now. I think I'll name him mini-Ahkmenrah, or Ahk II. XD lol I hope he'll help with my inspiration. _**And another thing that's**_ _**important:**_ I'm not writing Kah with a lisp. I just can't do that. So I'm gonna need you guys to imply that he's got his lisp, k?

* * *

_Now I know _

_That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?_

-My Chemical Romance, _Famous Last Words_

Ahkmenrah was getting nervous. It had been nearly a week before he had seen Viola, and he started to think that she wasn't going to come back. (She had good reason not to; she had been thrown across a room by a giant T-Rex skeleton.) The very thought of that made his heart sink. He wanted her to come back. He wanted her to stay.

But even as his eyes scanned the crowd of people below, he started thinking that she really wasn't coming back. He leaned farther over the balcony of the second floor. There were families with their children, older couples, and even teenagers walking into the museum, but none of the faces were the one he was looking for.

A loud thunder crack sounded above and some people jumped. Ahkmenrah frowned slightly. There had been a few regular rainstorms throughout the month, but none were as violent as this one. The gods must be angry.

"Hey, you alright?"

Ahk turned his head to see Larry, a concern written on his face. He stood up straight as the night guard walked closer.

"I am fine."

"Are you sure? Because you haven't really been yourself ever since Sunday," said Larry. The Pharaoh turned his attention back to the balcony. Larry sighed and put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I'm sure Violet will-"

"Her name is Viola," Ahkmenrah cut him off, not taking his eyes off the incoming people below. _It's Sulipica; Sully actually. _

"Oh. Well you shouldn't be worried about Viola not coming back." Larry sounded all too cheerful on the matter, but the Egyptian looked at him anyway. "I told Rebecca to tell her when she woke up that she could come back. And besides, I came back. And I think that my first night was worse then hers. You guys didn't exactly roll out the welcome wagon for me."

Ahkmenrah smiled, but he had no idea what that meant. It must have made some significance to the night guard, because Larry returned the smile and looked down below.

"Oh hey – isn't that her?" Larry asked, squinting. Ahkmenrah, his smile fading, snapped his head back in the position it had been in moments ago, and glanced around quickly. As if sensing the younger man's problem, Larry took his hand off the Pharaoh's shoulder and pointed. "There, next to the globe and the redhead. Is that her? I can't tell from up here."

Ahkmenrah didn't have Larry's uncertainty and he smiled once again. "I believe so," he said, quickly leaving the night guard and making his way down the stairs.

Once down the stairs, he weaved himself in and out of the crowd of people, trying to keep his grin from looking as idiotic as possible. She had come back! How could he not be happy?

Viola was currently talking to the little redheaded girl, crouched down so she was at her height. What she was saying he didn't know, but when he finally reached her she looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh! Ahkmenrah, you scared me," she said, standing up. Before she could react, she was suddenly caught in a tight hug that she wasn't expecting. "Umm...Ahk?" she asked, slightly muffled because she was pressed up so tightly against him.

But he wasn't listening. He shut his eyes, and savored the moment. Not only did she act like her, but she even _smelled_ like Sully. The scent brought back a memory, and it was like he was there again.

* * *

_The three of them had landed on the ground in a heap. Sully quickly untangled herself from the boys (or perhaps it was the other way around) and stood. She looked around their surroundings and gritted her teeth. _

_ The sky was the first thing that seemed wrong. Instead of it being clear blue; it was dark green and gray, swirling around as if a wind was pushing the actual sky instead of the clouds. They were standing on a large rock that seemed to be floating in place, surrounded by other floating fragments of rocks. In the distance, she could see a building on what she could only call an island, but it was too far away. _

_ But all these factors made Sully scared. She reconsigned this place. The descriptions matched it perfectly._

_ "I think we're-" She stopped when she looked over at the two others. Both princes were fighting each other, both on the ground. Kahmunrah was on top of Ahkmenrah, his hands wrapped around his throat, attempting to choke him. However, his brother was doing the same. Sully scowled._

_ "Can you two _stop_ fighting for _one minute_?" she snapped. Kahmunrah glanced at Sully, and Ahk used the distraction as an advantage and was able to kick his brother off him. Coughing, he got up and Kahmunrah followed suit. _

_ "Excuse me for being _tackled _and almost choked," said Ahk sharply, glaring at his brother. _

_ "Well excuse me for being better then you at everything," retorted Kahmunrah, mimicking his brother's tone. "Especially fighting." _

_ Ahkmenrah took a step towards his brother, but Sully hurried and got between them._

_ "Sully," said Ahkmenrah in a warning tone, not looking at her. _

_ "Yes, _do_ move out of the way, Sully. I think he should at least _try_ to-" He stopped abruptly, and stared blankly at her. "What did you do to your hair?" Subconsciously, Sully's hand went to her head. _

_ "She cut it," answered Ahkmenrah simply. "And I don't like it. It is too short and-"_

_ Kahmunrah cut him off, a grin starting to form on his lips. "Idiotic looking?" _

_ "No, I was going to say...jagged." _

_ "My hair is not the point here!" said Sully, throwing down her hand. _

_ "Then what is?" asked Kahmunrah boredly, the grin gone. "Because I wish you would hurry up; I want to get back to killing him." He jerked his head in Ahkmenrah's direction and his brother responded by growling. _

_ "The _point_ is, I don't think that we are in the palace anymore," Sully said quickly before they could start fighting again. _

_ That seemed to make them forget about fighting, because both boys finally tore their eyes away from each other and looked at their surroundings. _

_ "I believe that you are right," muttered Ahkmenrah. _

_ "I think that we're in the Underworld," said Sully quietly. Kahmunrah looked at her and snorted. _

_ "Sully, you have spent too much time reading those scrolls. There is no way we can be in the _Underworld_. Only the gods and the dead come there, and I don't believe that I am dead." He glanced at Ahk. "Him on the other hand..."_

_ "If you would pay attention during your classes, then you would know that it is in fact _possible_ for mortals to enter the Underworld, but it _is_ forbidden by the gods." _

_ "I pay attention in the classes!" Sully cocked an eyebrow. "Sometimes. And even if we _are_ in the Underworld – which we are not – how did we get here, hmm? Answer that." Sully opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Kah smirked. "See, even you don't know that."_

_ "No, no. The gate that we fell through! I think that was your father's present to your mother. And because she is a god, it would make sense that the Gate would lead here...," she trailed off into her own thoughts, and Kahmunrah glanced at his brother again. "Don't you get it?" Sully said, snapping out of it. "It all makes sense! The Tablet opened the Gate, and now we're in the Underworld. But...this is bad."_

_ "How is it bad?" asked Ahkmenrah. "We could just go back through the gate, right?"_

_ Sully's eyebrows came together. "I am not exactly sure. The gods can just teleport back, and the Gate is only one way."_

_ "What makes you say that?" _

_ Sully's thin shoulder's slumped and she gestured to something behind them. Both boys turned their heads around to see the back of the gate, obviously sealed air-tight. _

_ "Oh."_

_ Sully rolled her eyes and they turned around. "But there has to be another Gate somewhere around here. I do not think that your father would only make _one_ gate that lead _one way_. It's counterpart has to be somewhere here."_

_ "So there is another one that can take us back?" asked Ahkmenrah, and Sully nodded. _

_ "Only there's another problem."_

_ "Of _course_ there is," muttered Kahmunrah, and Sully glared at him. _

_ "Well this one is more important! I think because the Gate in the palace opened with the Tablet, we are going to need it as well to open the other gate."_

_ "What?" cried Kah. "If we need the Tablet to open the other Gate (and I'm still not believing you about _any_ of this, by the way), do _you_ have it? Because I don't, and neither does he."_

_ Sully opened her mouth, but then shut it and chewed on her lower lip. It was a habit of hers that she did whenever she got nervous. Unfortunately, both princes knew about this habit. _

_ "Oh _wonderful,_" Kahmunrah muttered again. _

_ "I grabbed it!" Sully said quickly. "...I think."_

_ "Oh you think? We're relying on impulse now are we?" _

_ Sully's hands balled into tiny fists and she scowled at him. "I'm not usually the one to rely on impulse," she said through her teeth, "but right now it is about all that we have. And you might want to keep your voice down." She stopped scowling, unclenched her fists and spoke in a quieter. "As I said before, it's written in most of Thoth's scrolls that mortals are not allowed in the Underworld. It is forbidden, and if any of the gods find out that we're here, then they will most likely kill us."_

_ As if on cue, there was a loud shifting sound. Sully turned around and saw the rocks that had been in a disarray around them before come together and form a winding path leading up to the island. _

_ "However," Sully continued, a hint of fear in her voice, "I believe that they already know."_

* * *

When Ahkmenrah let Viola out of his hug and held her at arms length, he cocked his head slightly. Her face was blank, and her eyes were glazed over.

"Viola?" he asked. That seemed to snap her out of it.

That dream had come at her like a sudden punch in the face. She wasn't expecting that, and the thing that confused her most of all was that she wasn't sleeping. She blinked and shook her head.

"Um, are you ok?" she asked him. "I mean, you kind of just attacked me with a killer bear hug."

Ahkmenrah smiled warmly at her. "I am just happy that you returned."

She smiled too, but it had a hint of sadness in it. "Yeah, but I can't stay long. See, I'm babysitting Sadie, and she wanted to stop by here before I took her home. The museum is on the way, plus I kind of wanted to stop back here myself." She said the last part quietly and looked down. Ahkmenrah could see a faint pink tint on her face, and for some reason it only made him happier.

"Well I am quite glad that you did. I missed you."

Sully's – _Viola's_ eyes snapped up to meet his. "Y-you did?"

He nodded, surprising himself that it was true. He _had _missed her. Now that he thought about it, he had missed her terribly so. But now she was back. And he was happy.

"Um...Sadie, why don't you-" Viola looked down and froze. Ahkmenrah sensed her discomfort and his grin fell. "Sadie?" Viola turned her head around, her eyes sweeping the people around her, but they never found the little girl. _"Sadie?"_

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She turned her eyes back on him; they were filled with fear and panic. "Sadie! The little girl I was supposed to be babysitting...Oh God. Oh my God." She chewed on her lip, getting more hysterical by the second, her eyes wandering again. "Where could she have gone? Oh my God if her mom finds out I lost her kid at the museum I am so freaking _dead_," she groaned, running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sure she couldn't have gotten far," offered Ahkmenrah. "We can look together."

Viola looked back at him. There was a glimmer of hope in her eyes. She was still chewing on her lip, and nodded quickly. "Yeah," she breathed, "Ok."

She still looked like she was on the brink of a panic attack. Ahkmenrah wanted to prevent that. He wanted to make her feel better. But suddenly...he wanted to kiss her.

* * *

**A/n: **Oh dear _Lord!_ That flashback was way too long. Lol it wasn't really a flashback, more of like a whole other entire scene. XD I was going to add more to this chapter, but I had already hit three and a half pages once the flashback was done, and I'm kind of tired, and (Oh my gosh it's MONDAY. UUUUGGGGHHH I hate Mondays.)

GASP! Where did Sadie go? Well you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter to find out! (And you guys need to totally check out that My Chemical Romance song. I wish I could post more of the lyrics because it fits so perfectly with this story, but it doesn't fit with this chapter...But be expecting more MCR lyrics. I love that band. They inspire me so much. Kinda like Ludo. ^^) Ok! Enough! Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Me no own

**-Full- Summary:** Things are not well at the museum when a new exhibit arrives. With a new artifact comes new curses, new magic, and new friends. At first, things are great, and the museum is more popular then ever! But suddenly things take a turn for the worst when three all-powerful ancient Egyptian gods get involved, wanting revenge on mankind.

Now it's up to Larry and the gang to stop these misfit deities from taking out everything and everyone in their path, all before sunrise!

**A/n:** I think this chapter was by far the hardest to write for me so far. See, in my mind, I keep imagining Ahk and Kah looking alike. Only problem is, upon comparing Hank and Rami's pictures from Google (I'm not stalking them I swear), I came to a conclusion; they look _nothing alike_. That has discouraged me. Very much so, because in my world, all the gods are related, one way or another. And with the guy's mother being a god (she'll be revealed in this chapter…I hope), I have to make them all look somewhat alike. But now I'm starting to see Anubis as a Justin Gaston looking kind of guy, which makes me think of Hathor being Noot Seear, then Sekhmet starts looking like Justine Wachsberger, which somehow turns Loki into Jackson Rathbone. GAH WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, HANK! XD I'm telling you, by the time this story is over with, all my sanity will be gone.

* * *

She was not going to panic. She wasn't. She...

Ok, maybe just a little.

Viola nervously started to wring her hands as she hurried down crowded hallway after crowded hallway, looking for Sadie. So far, her luck was against her. She felt bad for Ahkmenrah; she was dragging him around, looking for her charge that she was supposed to be watching.

Then came the confusing part. Viola hadn't even been sleeping, and yet she had had one of those weird dream things. Maybe it was a daydream. Maybe she was imagining the whole thing.

But she couldn't have been imagining it. A younger version of Ahkmenrah was in the dream. (And if it wasn't him, then it was a guy who looked _seriously_ like him.) Not only him, but a girl who looked sort of like her and an older looking guy who also looked like Ahk.

Speaking of Ahkmenrah, he kept looking at Viola oddly. She couldn't put her finger on what his expression was, but it was starting to freak her out.

Or maybe it was just the fact that she had lost Sadie that was making her so restless. Yeah, that was it.

"Sadie kind of has ADHD," said Viola as they passed a group of Pilgrims. "She gets distracted really easily," she explained when she saw the confusion on the Egyptian's face. "And in this place...well, I don't think that it would help."

"Perhaps the other exhibits have seen her passing by," offered Ahkmenrah. She looked at him and tried to smile.

"That's a great idea." True, it was, and Viola briefly wondered why she hadn't thought of it before. The Egyptian walked over to a bronze man with a funny hat and a map, and Viola turned around and scanned the room. Her eyes landed on a group of men that had some their backs turned to her, but she could tell that they were part of the museum because something was odd about their outfits.

Shrugging and guessing that it was better the nothing (which was basically what she had right now), she fast-walked over and tapped one of the men in blue on the shoulder. He turned around and Viola suppressed a gasp.

The men were dressed in North and South Civil War outfits, and they didn't have any kind of face. Their skin was made of felt, like a puppets. The group immediately straightened up and turned their attention on her. It felt odd having the spotlight being so suddenly put on her, but in some way it felt good. Viola had to remind herself that these men had class.

"Um, hi. You wouldn't have happened to see a little redhead girl about so tall run through here, did you?" she asked, wondering if they even could see anything at all. However, the one who she had tapped turned to the other men, and they moved their heads and gestured as if they actually _could_ talk. (Viola wondered for a wild second if they could talk to each other telepathically.) But then her blue soldier turned back to her and nodded.

Relief washed through Viola, and she sighed in relief. "Oh thank God. Which way did she go?"

The puppet soldier pointed in a direction and she thanked him. He bowed slightly - which Viola found odd, but then remembered that they were old school - and hurried off over to Ahkmenrah.

"Ok," she said, "I know where she went."

He fell in step beside her. "As do I." He started walking off in the other direction, and Viola stopped walking altogether.

"Wait!" she cried, but he was already halfway down the hall. She stomped her foot. "Dammit!" Ignoring the disapproving glares of some parents, she tore after the Egyptian, who seemed to be in a world of his own. "Where the hell are you going?" she said when she caught up to him.

"Columbus informed me that she was chasing after the Huns, which wouldn't be surprising, considering the fact that Atilla has recently become a quite popular story teller. He normally stays around his own display, and – are you alright?" Ahkmenrah asked, looking Viola up and down again. Her face was pale and her blue eyes were as wide as orbs.

She shook her head. He realized his mistake – when people heard about the Huns, they automatically assumed that they were awful as history lead them to believe. In Atilla's case, however, things had changed. Ever since he started to tell people stories about his past, that seemed to soften the warrior up a bit. True, he was still a brute on the soccer field, but...none the less, he was a much better person.

Now Viola was assuming the same thing. Ahkmenrah forgot; she hadn't lived in the museum for years upon years. Currently, she had only been here three times. And he was desperately hoping that she would return for a fourth.

"He isn't bad," Ahkmenrah said quickly, stepping closer, hoping that she would believe him.

She shook her head again. "Ok," she said, biting her lip again. "Yeah whatever, I should have expected that. Walking puppets. Story telling Huns. Really handsome dead Egyptians. What next?" She must have forgotten that she said the last part aloud; he felt his face heat up so he turned around and pretended that he didn't hear that last part. For her sake.

But on the inside, Ahkmenrah was desperately trying to calm his racing heart. Excitement swelled up inside of him and for a moment he thought that his chest might just burst open. Which is why he couldn't help a bit of a smile weave it's way onto his face.

Viola reviewed what she said in her head and momentarily stopped breathing. Oh dear _Lord_ did she really just-?

"D...Did you hear that last part?" she asked nervously, walking up beside him.

Ahkmenrah had to literally bite his tongue in order not to say yes. "Hear what?" He could hear her quiet sigh of relief.

"Nothing."

Ahkmenrah turned another corner and walked over to the Huns display. The scene surprised him a bit.

The Huns were all sitting in their exhibit, the little redheaded girl who Viola referred to as Sadie sitting on Atilla's knee, braiding his hair. Most of the other Huns were gathered around their leader as usual, only this time their attention seemed to be on the girl. Ahkmenrah found it odd why the Huns would go from ripping people apart to fawning over a small child, but it wasn't his place to judge; looking back, his people had been quite odd too. (Or maybe that was just the gods.)

"So was Ozzy Osbourne mad when you stole his haircut?" Sadie asked Atilla. Viola however, jumped in to the conversation and left the girl answer less.

"Sadie!" Viola cried, pushing past the Huns and standing in front of the girl, putting both hands on her slender hips.

Sadie looked up. "Oh hi Viola. We were just braiding each others hair! You know you should-"

"Sadie, are you trying to get me killed?" Viola hissed, grabbing the girl by the wrist and pulling her off the display. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" (Ahkmenrah wondered briefly what a heart attack was, but he didn't dare ask when Viola was in such a mood. Sully had gotten into similar moods during her many fights with Kahmunrah; it would be an understatement to say that she was unpleasant to be around when she was like that.) "Why did you run off?"

"Because you were busy hugging him," she answered simply, pointing a finger at Ahkmenrah. "But come on! Mommy won't be expecting us for a while, and I still wanna stay with Atilla!" She pulled on a innocent face, pointing her head down slightly and pouted. (Ahkmenrah assumed that Viola also had Sully's weak spot for such faces. He had learned how to get out of trouble with her by making a smouldering face. It worked every time.) "Please? At least for another hour!"

Viola was beginning to hate Sadie. The little brat knew how to get to her. Damn.

"Oh alright, but not a second more, because if your mom kills me, you'll have to take the guilt to your grave. Understand?"

Ahkmenrah hardly thought that the girl _did_ understand, but she nodded vigorously anyway. "Oh thanks Viola!" Sadie skipped back over to Atilla and Ahkmenrah took his chance to pull Viola away for himself.

By doing so, he took her hand and lead her away. She didn't protest, and she shook her head again. Some of her hair came rather close to his nose, and he could smell her again.

"I swear, I feel so bad for Mrs. Parker. (Oh – that's Sadie's mom. Sorry, I thought I mentioned her name before.) Sadie is so hardheaded now – and just wait until she becomes a teenager! Oh boy, that will be fun!" Viola laughed humorlessly once. "So...anyway," she lifted her eyes to meet his and her voice trailed off. "What's it like...you know, living here...with all this going on all the time?" she asked, gesturing with her free hand to everything around them – the moving exhibits and the picture taking tourists. "And are you really dead during the day?"

He could have laughed at the pure irony that her last question held. "Not necessary; I suppose I find myself in limbo. I haven't been to the Underworld for a while." And he never wanted to return. "I can hear what is going on during the day in my tomb though," he added. "So I would assume that part of my spirit stays in my body. I'm not exactly sure; I don't like to dwell on death." That might have been the biggest understatement of the century.

"As an answer to your first question; things were not always like this," he said, mimicking her gesture. "I used to be locked up in my sarcophagus every night. It was like that for years, and it stayed that way before Larry got here."

Her eyebrow furrowed. "Larry...the night guard that Rebecca mentioned?"

Ahkmenrah nodded. "Yes. In fact, the museum was never open to the public before Larry. It was kept a secret, and was being 'guarded' by three men who attempted to steal my tablet."

He watched her eyes widen. "What? Oh no way. How did you get it back? And why did Larry open it up to the public? (I mean, I'm not complaining – this is awesome.) It seems like a pretty big secret to keep," Viola said, getting generally interested.

Ahkmenrah smiled, knowing already that he would have to tell her the whole story. Only he didn't know all of it. "Perhaps we should find Larry. I do not know the entire story; only about half."

And so she nodded vigorously, wanting to hear about how the three old night guards came close to destroying everything that was around them.

* * *

"Dammit, Sobek! I know your in there!" said Sehkmet loudly, banging her fist on the door of the penthouse. She, Hathor, and Ahy were currently outside of the penthouse in the Four Seasons Hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada. (Most mortals didn't even know that there was a penthouse in the hotel; it had been designed by the gods because they came to Vegas so often.)

"Maybe he can't hear you," Hathor pointed out. "Technically he doesn't have ears."

Sekhmet turned to her twin and stuck out her jaw. "Oh by the time I'm done with him, he _won't have ears anymore!_" She shouted the last part at the door, making Hathor roll her eyes.

While Sekhmet was shouting at the alligator god, Ahy had wandered down the hall, his attention drawn to a fire extinguisher. Cocking his head one way, he held out his hand, and it flew out of its glass case into his hands. He cocked his head the other way, the vague voice of his mother and Sekky arguing in the back of his mind.

There was a handle. He pulled it. The young god yelped when white foam came out.

Ahy's look of surprise quickly turned into a grin.

This was so cool! Why didn't they have these in the Underworld? As far as he was concerned, mortals were _waaaay_ more awesome then what Sekhmet implied that they were.

By his feet, Foofy was stalking cautiously towards the foam. (Ahy didn't want to leave him by himself in the apartment, and Hathor was afraid to leave _Ahy_ alone in the apartment, so he brought the cat along.)

Ahy pulled the handle again, spraying the cat with the foam. Foofy meowed and hissed at him before scurrying off over to the women. Ahy followed, the fire extinguisher still in his hand.

When Foofy came over, both goddesses looked down.

"What the hell are you doing to that cat?" asked Sekhmet.

"I'm just playing with it," Ahy replied innocently. "Oh, and look, this thing is so cool!" He pulled the handle to the extinguisher again, but instead of blasting the cat (who dodged the foam at the last second), the white foam spread itself all over the two goddess' legs.

Ahy looked down at the foam, then back up at his aunt. He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry!" He tossed the extinguisher over his shoulder, and it landed on the tiled ground with a loud _clang_. Then he grabbed Foofy before the cat could run off again.

"Alright," said Sekhmet, waving her hand and the foam disappeared, "I asked nicely."

_BAM! _The wooden door that was blocking their entry was now shattered into pieces on the floor, thanks to a punch from the lion goddess. She strode into the room and put her hands on her hips.

To her left was a flat screen TV, coffee table, and tan couch that was being occupied by a young man with long brown hair, who was immersed in a video game which was being displayed on the TV. To her right there was an empty bar with three stools; sitting on one was a ginger woman with glasses and a laptop. In front of her there was a long table with various packages of cards and piles of gold coins spread along the surface. Sitting at the table were five men, each incredibly handsome, each looking at the cards in their hands.

However, upon Sekhmet's entrance, the one sitting closest to her looked up and grinned at her. He had startling green eyes, salt-and-pepper hair, tan skin and a muscular body. He stood up, showing off how tall he was.

"Why Sekhmet," he said, and her eyes narrowed, "what brings you out of the Underworld and into the lowly and dull world of the mortals?"

"I think you know, Sobek," Sekhmet answered simply as Hathor and Ahy walked in behind her. Hathor stood next to her counterpart and Ahy, his curiosity sparking, made a b-line for the couch.

Sobek glanced between the two, his grin not faltering. "'Fraid I don't."

Behind him, the man with black hair laid down his cards on the table. "Three of a kind."

The brunette man who was sitting across from him laid down his cards as well. "Straight."

"Flush," said the blonde.

"Nope," said the one with spiky scarlet colored hair. "Four of a kind."

A chorus of curses sounded behind Sobek, and Sekhmet turned her attention away from her anger.

"Is that seriously the best you idiots can do?" she said, catching the attention of all four men. "I could beat you all with my eyes shut." Sekhmet pushed past Sobek and took his spot at the table, picking up the cards that he had put down. Sobek cocked an eyebrow, but didn't object.

"What she means is," Hathor continued, "we have been doing some…experimenting in NYC. And two days ago there was a rain storm that the mortals didn't predict. It was supernaturally caused. So what did you do?"

"Me? Why is it always me?" asked Sobek, looking innocent, putting one of his hands on his broad chest. "Besides, if you're wondering about rain, why the hell would I mess with it?"

"Because you're a crocodile and you get cocky," answered the ginger on the bar stool, not looking up from her laptop.

"Tefnut, you can tell if anyone messed with the weather, right?" asked Hathor.

"Correct."

"Then who the fuck screwed with it in New York?" asked Sekhmet. At the words 'New York', both the ginger and the younger man on the couch hissed.

"How can you _breathe_ in that city?" asked the man on the couch.

"The mortals are polluting it more now then they ever have," Tefnut agreed. Her eyes still hadn't left her laptop. "What are you doing there anyway?"

"I'm out," said the red haired man at the table. He slapped his cards down and stood, striding over to Sobek and Hathor. He was surprisingly short compared to the other gods, and his eyes were as red as his hair. "Yeah, it's not like you and beautiful over there to work together anymore."

Sekhmet chuckled at the man's complement. "Try all you want Set honey, but it's never gonna work!"

Set grinned wickedly and looked down at her. "Damn! But really, what are you two up to?"

Hathor suddenly looked skittish. "I don't know what you're talking about. It's just an experiment."

"With a mortal?" prodded Sobek.

"…More or less."

"Oh c'mon Blondie!" mocked Set. "You know you can tell _us!_"

While the two gods prodded Hathor, Ahy was having his own conversation on the couch.

"What are you doing, Tatenen?" Ahy asked. The god's multi-colored eyes were locked on the TV screen, his fingers flying over the buttons on the wireless controller.

"Playing a video game."

"What's that?"

"It's something the mortals invented," he said, not sparing Ahy a glance. "It's a virtual world where you play against other mortals to get the highest score. Quite pointless, but entertaining."

Ahy cocked his head. "Why are you using that thing?" He pointed to the controller in Tatenen's hands. "Can't you just the virtual world with your mind?"

Tatenen let go of the controller suddenly, placing his hands in his lap. The controller, however, was suspended in the air, buttons being pushed down as if he was still holding it. He glanced at Ahy raising an eyebrow at the cat in his arms that was desperately trying to get free.

"I can," he said simply. "But mortals can't use their minds."

"They don't even _have_ minds," the dark haired man called over.

Sekhmet laughed. "I like the way you think, Sopdu."

"Wait a minute…how long did you say that you were in NYC?" asked Set. "Three days? That's pretty uncommon. What gives?"

"Oh, I got it," said Sobek. "Their hiding something from Dad!"

"What makes you think that?" demanded Hathor, hiding her nervousness behind a veil of control.

"Well let's count, shall we?" said Set, exchanging a glance with Sobek. He held up a finger. "You I can understand being out of the Underworld. But Sekhmet? Nu-uh."

Sobek held up one of his fingers. "You got all defensive just now."

"And you're getting scared of us telling Dad."

"You wouldn't do that," Hathor said.

Both gods pulled on innocent looks, attempting to look as angelic as possible. (If any mortal had been in the room, they would have fainted by the pure beauty of the act. However, Hathor knew otherwise.)

"But then we would be lying," stated Sobek.

"And we would _never_ lie to Father," said Set. Hathor frowned and put her hands on her slender hips.

"Ok what do you two want?" she asked. Set and Sobek exchanged glances before turning back to her.

Set answered in a quieter tone. "We want in."

"In on…?"

"The scam," Sobek said simply. Hathor looked skittish again.

_"Scam?"_ she said, her eyes darting around the room. "W-what scam? There's no scam."

"No Mom, I think they mean the plan to kill the Half-Blood by making him fall in love with that cute skinny girl at the museum," Ahy answered over his shoulder, shifting Foofy in his arms. Hathor spun around to face him, a disapproving expression on her face. Ahy grinned sheepishly.

However, except for the faint noises of the video game that Tatenen was playing, the room went silent. Both grins fell off the two god's faces. Tefnut looked up from her laptop. Tatenen turned around. The blonde and brunette put down their cards and stared at the back of Hathor. She turned around slowly, meeting their gaze.

"No, no, Anhur, Shesmu it's not like that."

"Yes it is," said Sekhmet, taking a card from the deck and adding it to her collection. "We're making him fall in love, and then killing him. What's not to get?"

"Half-Blood?" repeated Sobek. "You mean one of Isis' boys? Those two little twerps who weaved their way past the Gate?"

"The very same," said Sekhmet casually.

"Which one?" asked Tefnut.

"The runt," answered Sekhmet, eyes scanning the cards.

"Ahkmenrah," Hathor clarified.

"So both of you are killing him?" asked Set. "Sekhmet, I can understand you wanting to get revenge. But you, Hathor? No. You're not normally the one to get revenge. So what gives?"

"The girl," Sekhmet answered once again. "Remember Sulipica, Set?"

Set grinned wickedly again. "Ah, how could I forget?"

"Well that's who she is. The girl still has Sulipica's immunity. Sissy can't get her spells to work, Sissy wants revenge."

"Immunity?" asked Ahy. "What's that?"

"Some mortals can be immune to our power," Tefnut said, eyes returning to her laptop screen. "Extremely annoying, but it only happens once every thousand years. It comes in different types. Some can see past our human form, some can not be affected by our spells, and some can attract more then enough demons from the Underworld. But it's always one of the three. Nothing we've never seen before."

"Heads up, Tree Hugger," Sekhmet said, "'cause this little girl is all three. Actually, I think she's _more_ then all three."

Tefnut's head snapped up. "Impossible," she said simply.

"Careful," said Set, "you're starting to sound as bad as the bird brain."

Sobek chuckled. "Yeah, you are gettin' pretty close to Thoth's level of drabble." Tefnut rolled her multi-colored eyes, and went back to her laptop.

"Hathor, as far as the weather issue, the only one of us who goes in the New York area is Anubis. Tell him to stop messing with the weather; that's _my_ job," Tefnut said.

Set scoffed. "Forget him. The kid probably made it rain 'cause he's so depressed."

"Yeah," agreed Sobek. "He's never been the same ever since his precious little _Annaliese_." Sobek sneered the name, and Hathor scowled at him. Sekhmet smirked and Anhur shook his head. Shesmu picked up a card from the deck, and Tefnut pursed her lips.

"Who's Annaliese?" asked Ahy. All nine Egyptians turned to stare at Ahy. Some of their gazes held pity, some held disgust, and others held amusement. "What?"

"How long have you kept him locked up ever since the Rip?" asked Sobek, pointing his thumb at Ahy.

"A thousand years," answered Sekhmet and Hathor in unison, and Sobek nodded.

"Seriously! What happened?" Ahy's voice was turning from a curious question two a whine far to fast.

"Well-," Set began, but Hathor silenced him by laying a slender hand on his chest.

"She was a mortal girl who Anubis fell in love with. He became too attached so Sekhmet killed her." Hathor turned towards Sekhmet. "And that was so uncalled for! He was in love! Love!" She shook her head, and a smile played on Sekhmet's lips.

"Guilty as charged. My response: oh well."

Hathor sighed. "Never mind. I'll find a way to talk to Anubis. And you two can be in on the 'scam' or whatever you wanna call it as long as you _don't tell Ra_. You know it's against the rules to directly interfere with the mortals. Say _nothing_."

"On it."

"Can do."

"Yeah – and if anyone wants to help me destroy the Tablet once we're done with the brat, just have at it," said Sekhmet.

"Destroy the Tablet?" asked Hathor. "That was never apart of the plan."

"Yeah, well it is now. I want that thing _gone_, and I want my scepter _back_. Mortals are too stupid with the Tablet anyway. And with the brat dead, who's gonna own it?"

Shesmu laid down his cards. "Straight Flush," he declared, sending a triumphed smirk Sekhmet's way. The lion goddess leaned back in the chair and propped her feet up on the table. She smirked right back and waggled her finger at the brunette. She tossed her cards down on the table.

"_Royal_ Straight Flush. Game, set, and match."

* * *

"Wow, so that really happened?" Viola asked. Ahkmenrah nodded. The two were walking back to his tomb, for it was almost sunrise. Her eyes were sweeping the Hieroglyphics and portraits of certain gods on the walls, and Ahkmenrah was beginning to wonder how someone's eyes could shine like that.

They turned right into his tomb, and he saw her hesitantly look up. Ahkmenrah didn't need to look up to know why she was doing so. His Anubis guards (which had a striking resemblance to the real god) were glaring down at her. He took her arm and led her along.

"They won't hurt you. I promise." And they wouldn't. Their artificial lives were devoted to him and him alone.

He led her up into the more inner part of his tomb until he finally let go of her arm. He turned to face her.

"So…um…thanks for helping me find Sadie," Viola said.

"You're welcome," he said, nodding slightly. There was an awkward silence. "Will you come back?" he blurted out. It was out of his mouth before he could stop it. But he wanted to know her answer, so he had to ask her _somehow_.

Viola was surprised by the pure hopefulness and urgency in his voice. It almost seemed like he was begging her to come back…

"Yeah, I guess so," she said, shrugging slightly. She yawned, and Ahkmenrah felt a grin form on his lips. She smiled as well, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. They looked too tired.

Ahkmenrah had forgotten that Viola wasn't nocturnal like he was. A night for him was a day. It was only natural that she would be exhausted. A wave of guiltiness hit the Egyptian, but he pushed it down.

"Although I might need to crash for a day first."

Again, he had no idea what she was talking about, but he smiled anyway.

Viola took a step closer and stood on her toes to kiss Ahkmenrah's cheek. However, the Pharaoh had turned his head at the last second, curious about what she was doing, and both of their lips brushed against each other's.

There was a split second when the world stopped moving. An electric shock passed through Ahkmenrah's body and he felt a tingling sensation in his lips. He loved that feeling and he never wanted it to end.

But alas, the world started moving again and Viola pulled back. He smiled inwardly at how red her face was.

"Um…I-I'm sorry, I…I didn't…," she stuttered.

"Oh gross!"

Viola whirled around to see Sadie standing in the doorway of the inner part of the tomb, her tongue sticking out in an expression of disgust.

"Sadie!" cried Viola, her hand flying over her already rapidly beating heart. "How…how long have you been there?"

The girl ignored her, and cocked her head, locking her gaze with Ahk. "Are you like a Jonas brother or something?"

"_OKAY_ Sadie, time to go," Viola said quickly, turning the girl around and leading her out of the tomb. Viola turned around to say goodbye to Ahkmenrah, but the memory of what had happened seconds ago came up and she blushed again.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Ahkmenrah could hear Sadie ask Viola when they were out of his tomb. He chuckled and climbed into his sarcophagus.

* * *

However, Ahkmenrah was unaware of the second person who had witnessed the kiss, even as accidental as it was. Pushing off the pillar where he had been leaning a moment ago, he waited until the museum had frozen to move.

Once it had, he strode towards the coffin that he was so familiar with. Approaching it, he set his hand on top of it briefly before trailing his fingernails across the top of it before leaning down close to it.

"Don't think you are getting out of this," he hissed, knowing all too well that the boy could hear him.

He stood up straight suddenly and glanced around the tomb. Then turning on his heel, Anubis walked out of his brother's tomb.

* * *

**A/n: **Well I hope you all are happy, because I have officially driven myself into the ground with this chapter. And I know that the middle part with the gods is super long 'n stuff, but oh well, you got to the point. Something that I see in my mind is that all the Egyptians are really tall except for Set. (Why Set? XD Because it says in that Osiris legend that Osiris was taller then all the other gods, and that made me assume that Set was really short. Shut up I think he's cute being short!) It just makes sense that the Egyptians are tall 'cause in like all the stories and writings it says that they are like fifty feet tall, so why wouldn't their human forms be tall too?

And another thing: I can totally see the gods playing poker in a hotel room. xD SEE? THIS IS ALREADY POISING MY MIND!

Ok, I'm rambling. I'll shut up now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this. Sure wish I did, though.

** -Full- Summary: **Things are not well at the museum when a new exhibit arrives. With a new artifact comes new curses, new magic, and new friends. At first, things are great, and the museum is more popular then ever! But suddenly things take a turn for the worst when three all-powerful ancient Egyptian gods get involved, wanting revenge on mankind.

Now it's up to Larry and the gang to stop these misfit deities from taking out everything and everyone in their path, all before sunrise!

** A/n: **I've had a lot of trouble with this chapter. It hates me, I just know it. But I've been getting lots of inspiration from the movie Scott Pilgrim vs The World (go see it, it is totally _epic_) and the Nightcore remix of Lady Gaga's _Poker Face_. Other then that...nothin' much.

* * *

"Ok, on the top of your head think of an ice cream flavor," Jessie said the second Viola walked in the glass door. She was surprised by the question and blinked.

"Um...I dunno...chocolate?" she answered, closing the door and walking over to the counter. Jessie shook his head.

"No, we've already got that." She raised an eyebrow. "My boss Anthony is grilling us to think up at least five new flavors. It's a load of crap, because everybody liked the flavors that we have now. But apparently we have to impress the guys up at corporate or something, I dunno," he shrugged. Jessie laid the clipboard that was supposed to have his brainstorm ideas written on it on the counter. Viola snatched it up and quickly scanned the paper.

"Dude – are you serous?" she asked, looking back up at him without lifting her head. Jessie smiled sheepishly; most of the paper was filled with various flavor ideas that he had that had been crossed out multiple times with his pen.

"As you can tell, I suck at this."

"No duh," she said, a smile weaving its way onto her face as she put the clipboard back onto the counter.

"Hey, I've got an idea, why don't you help me?" he asked, leaning against the backside of the counter. Viola shook her head and leaned on the counter, just seconds after he did. He pulled on a pout. "Why not?"

She let her smile grow wider at the sight. "Well for one thing I hate ice cream. And for another, I'm beat, which is why I look like crap." Jessie looked her over; her dark hair tied up in a messy pony tail, a red shirt and baggy navy blue sweatpants that just barely revealed the tips of her tennis shoes.

"You look more like you slept in," he commented lightly.

"I guess you can say I did that. See, yesterday I was babysitting this little girl named Sadie. It went well, but on the way back to her house she said she wanted to stop by the Museum of Natural History, and I thought 'what the heck?' because that place has _really_ shaped up. Anyway, I know a guy who..._works_ there; you know as like one of those actors that brings history to life 'n stuff? Well I talked to him for about three seconds, and the next thing I know, Sadie is gone. The kid nearly gave me a heart attack.

"So after like twenty minutes of looking for her, I find her playing with another one of the actors and she begs to stay for another hour. Well one hour turned into almost three, and the sun was coming up by the time we got out of there. It was insane. I went home and literally just barely made it to my room.

"I slept for the whole day, and then Bonnie woke me up by hitting me with one of her pillows. She wanted to go shopping again, and apparently my mom was forcing her to bring me along. So Bonnie drove down here and ditched me. Now I'm here and I'm still really tired, believe it or not."

"Maybe you should go find Bonnie and ask her to take you back," Jessie offered.

Viola snorted. "Fat change. When I said '_ditched me_', I literally mean she ditched me. Parked the car, opened her door, pretended to be digging through her purse, then when I got out of the car she slammed the door and floored it. Besides, she's not very good with reasoning. And driving, for that matter."

Jessie had been walking around the counter when she had been talking, and was now leaning sideways on the counter in front of her. His eyebrows shot up, and he suddenly felt a surge of protectiveness come over him. It was already getting to be dark, and most of the stores around here were already closing down. If Viola had gotten hurt or mugged or _something_...it wouldn't be hard, either. She was beautiful, not to mention little. A girl like her walking around in the middle of nowhere would just scream for someone to come up behind her and–

"She_ left_ you?"

Viola shrugged. "Yeah; it's not like it hasn't happened before. Besides, she's done worse. I've always just called a cab or something when I got left, but since I was close to here, I decided to stop by." She grinned again. It was an easy smile, like she hadn't a care in the world. "Guess you'll have to deal with me for a bit."

Jessie offered a smile as well, but it was strained. He just couldn't get over the fact that Viola was so _calm_ about this. She must have noticed this as well, because she cocked her head.

"Are you ok?" she asked. He shook his head, snapping himself out of it. He replaced his strained smile with a real one.

"Yep. And I think you look fine," he said. She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything he leaned down and kissed her on the nose before walking back around to his side of the counter. Viola's face turned pink and she momentarily forgot how to breathe.

"So back to the ice cream issue," Jessie said, leaning back over the counter. He smirked at her still pink tinted face as she turned back to him.

"You know what?" Viola asked rhetorically, snapping her fingers and pulling out her phone. "I should ask Rose. If she can't come up with five, no one can." She flipped it open and dialed madly before holding the phone up to her ear. She grabbed the clipboard and pen, then walked over to the tables and sat down at one. "Rosie? Yeah, hi."

Jessie absentmindedly clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. He wondered how long Viola had to put up with the things Bonnie did; and what did she mean by _worse? _He felt himself smiling slightly; he had seen a couple of his ex's get into fights. It was funny to watch.

"Uh-huh. And – yeah," Viola said, cradling her phone between her cheek and shoulder. Jessie watched her scribble down what he guessed were Rose's flavor ideas. Huh. She was a leftie. "That's awesome. Thanks for – Rose, _come on!_" Viola slapped down the pen, making Jessie jerk slightly. She looked at him and smiled apologetically. Then she drew her pointer finger around in a circle near her head, indicating that Rose was crazy.

However, Viola turned away from him. Jessie's hearing probably wasn't as good at it was supposed to be – he blamed his blaring iPod – but he was still able to catch what Viola muttered.

"I'm with him right now. Oh for God's sake...no it's not a date."

Jessie cocked an eyebrow at that. They were the only people in the building. They had been laughing together a few minutes ago. Wouldn't that qualify as a date? It did in his book.

"No I haven't kissed him yet."

Jessie blinked. This was, what, their second date? Third? (He counted when they first met, so yes it would be the third.) He hadn't kissed Viola yet. The thought for some reason made his heart beat quicken. Normally, he would end his first date with a girl with a kiss. The reason why it was strange was because he hadn't done so with Viola yet.

He would have to fix that.

"Ok...ok bye. Yeah...bye. _Goodbye_. I said _bye!_" Viola snapped her phone shut and shook her head. "Good Lord, once you get her on a roll you can't shut her up." She stood up and walked back over. "Rose came up with the flavors pizza, blue raspberry chocolate swirl, green tea, red licorice and yogurt. Now she's a bit out there, so...yeah."

"Yeah," Jessie said, nodding his head. "Um, I'm gonna have to say that yogurt is already invented, and the pizza thing is...bizarre. But the blue raspberry thing might pass by, and I think the green tea thing is good. As for the licorice issue..."

Viola giggled. "It sounds like your making it political."

Jessie took the clipboard from her and grinned. "Oh I am. I could be like the president of ice cream."

She laughed, then looked at her watch. She cursed, and banged her hand against the glass display case.

"Hey, I've got to get to the Museum of Natural History...I promised my friend that I would be there and it's like nine thirty now and...I know you're gonna hate me for asking this but can you drive me?"

"Yeah," Jessie said, not hesitating or thinking twice. He walked around the counter and pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"Really?" Viola asked, her eyebrows arching, a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah, why not? Beats standing around here. I'm gonna have to stop for gas though."

"Alright," she said. Jessie switched off the lights and switched the _open_ sign to _closed_. He walked out and held the door for her. She walked out, and eyed him. "What, are you like a gentlemen now?"

Jessie closed the door and locked it. Then he made a big show of bowing, keeping his eyes on her. "Yes m'lady, I am but a humble slave to your beauty and must act as such to honor a lady that has such allure." He stood and offered her his arm. He smirked; she was blushing. Slightly, but still.

"Why thank you good sir." She took his arm and whispered, "Why are we roll-playing?"

His smirk turned into a smile. "I dunno," he whispered back, "but I think we should do it more often."

She laughed and playfully punched his shoulder.

* * *

Jessie pulled up to the curb on the street across from the museum. He unhooked his seat belt and opened his door and Viola followed suit. Once out of the car, she shut the door and leaned against it.

"So what friend are you meeting? Is it the guy?" Jessie asked causally. She shook her head, but smiled.

"Yes. What, are you feeling jealous?" she teased. He got closer.

"Should I be?"

"N...no. I mean...we're just friends and I'm dating you, so...nothing much to fuss about," she said awkwardly.

"Hmm," Jessie said, putting a hand on the car, near her head.

"Yeah...so...um, thanks for the ride. And I hope your boss likes the flavors," she said quickly, pushing off the car and heading towards the museum.

_Don't let her go, _a voice said in Jessie's head. It was the same one that he heard when he first met Viola. _Go after her, you fool!_

"Hey, Vi!" he called, hurrying to catch up. She stopped and turned around, letting him catch up.

"Yeah?"

"I...I just..." _Kiss her!_ Jessie abandoned all words and obeyed the voice.

Viola was caught by surprise when his lips met hers. His hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer. Jessie's lips were soft, but his kiss was the opposite. It was rough, but because of the pure affection that she could feel, Viola somehow didn't mind. He briefly sucked on her bottom lip before slithering his tongue into her mouth. At that point, Viola learned something.

Jessie was a really good kisser.

* * *

What she didn't know, however, was that there was a certain young pharaoh watching them through the glass front doors in disbelief. He hadn't been spying, he was just walking by to find Nick when he saw it out of the corner of his eye.

Ahkmenrah felt a sudden jealousy rise up in his chest. Sully had been his, and his alone, even if she never knew it. So it would make sense that Viola – Sully's reincarnation, he was sure of it – belonged to him as well, and _not_ to the boy who was kissing her right now. And he would somehow have to make her aware of that.

He had never said anything about his feelings to Sully, and as soon as he had generated the courage it had been too late. Sometimes when he closed his eyes he could see the scene of her murder play over and over again, even when he clutched his head and begged to the gods for it to stop. He was sure that Hathor was somehow responsible. Ahkmenrah wasn't immune to her like Sully was.

In fact, the reason why she was still confused him today. He was quite sure that no one else in his kingdom was ever immune to the goddess. Which in theory didn't make sense at all –

No. He would think of that later. Right now, he needed to think of a plan to get his Sully back.

* * *

**A/n:** ...-facepalm- Oh dear God. This chapter hates me. It's so damn short and it makes no sense and it moves so fast and it's all just crap...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **-sigh- I wish upon a star...that I owned this so I could make a movie. -crosses fingers-

** -Full-Summary: **Things are not well at the museum when a new exhibit arrives. With a new artifact comes new curses, new magic, and new friends. At first, things are great, and the museum is more popular then ever! But suddenly things take a turn for the worst when three all-powerful ancient Egyptian gods get involved, wanting revenge on mankind.

Now it's up to Larry and the gang to stop these misfit deities from taking out everything and everyone in their path, all before sunrise!

**A/n: OH MY GAWD YOU GUYS! **Ok, I was browsing the NATM wiki page (hey, I need inspiration too!) and after a while I came across a stub of an article. It was titled _Night at the Museum: Race Against Time, _and it stated that they are in the process of writing/considering to write a third movie! **AREN'T YOU GUYS EXCITED? I AM! SQUEE! ^^ **Nothing is official, though, but hey, it's better then nothing!

* * *

Viola walked into the museum, still slightly in a daze because of Jessie's surprise kiss. No that she was complaining. She scanned the room for Ahkmenrah, but didn't find him. She frowned slightly. She could have sworn that she saw him about three seconds ago...

Her musing got cut off when two wax works approached her, the man resembling Theodore Roosevelt, the woman representing Sacagawea. The woman had her arm interlocked around his, and Viola found it an odd couple, but hey, when a museum came to life because of a three thousand year old slab of gold, nothing really was odd.

"And you must be miss Viola," said Teddy, tipping his hat. "It is good to see you awake and well."

Viola didn't know how to respond to his question. "Um...thanks...I think. So you're Teddy Roosevelt," she said, pointing to him. He nodded once, a small smile on his lips. She turned to the Indian. "And you're Sacagawea."

"Yes," she said, nodding as well.

"Wow." Viola smiled and shook her head. "I'm sorry...this is still kind of new to me."

"That's quite all right there, missy. It took Lawrence quite a long time as well."

'Are you talking bad about me, Teddy?" a new voice asked. Viola turned around. Standing there was Rebecca and a slightly taller man with dark hair in a night guard uniform. _So this must be Larry, _Viola thought.

Teddy's grin widened and he got a twinkle in his eye. "Of course not, Lawrence! Why would you suspect me to do such?"

"Alright, see denying it only makes it worse."

"He's probably just your mental breakdown on your first day working here," Rebecca said lightly. Larry turned to her, and Teddy and Sacagawea both began to drift away.

"They really get in to things like this," Sacagawea whispered near Viola's ear. "I hope we can talk later, though."

"I never had a mental breakdown!"

"Not according to Nicky." Larry opened his mouth to retort, but Rebecca cut him off. "So Viola, you met Teddy and Sacagawea. That's good; he was worried about you when Rexy knocked you into that wall. And have you met Larry?"

"We met last night," said Viola. Suddenly she stiffened and her eyes widened. Larry raised an eyebrow and turned around to face Rexy, who was wagging his tail. He turned back to Viola _she's_ _still scared_, he realized.

"It's alright, he won't hurt you,he said firmly. "Last time he was just...excited." Viola didn't answer. Then he got another idea. "D'you wanna ride him?"

Viola blinked, then looked blankly at Larry. "What?"

"Do you want to ride him?"

'No, I mean I got that the first time, I just..._ride_ him? Wait, didn't Nick do that?"

Larry nodded. "Nicky's at his mom's place right now so he isn't here. But me or Ahk could show you. He glanced around the room, a small frown on his face. "Only I don't see him anywhere..."

"I saw him go in the African Mammals exhibit a couple minutes ago," Rebecca offered. "Maybe he's still there."

"Wasn't he originally in here? That's weird; it's not like him to just leave all of a sudden. What if something's wrong?"

"I'll go find him," Rebecca said. She patted Larry's shoulder once, petted Rexy's nose and left.

"Guess your stuck with me then," Larry said to Viola, a smile on his face. "C'mon, it isn't that hard." The night guard turned to the skeleton, commanding for it to sit, much like a trainer would do with a puppy. Rexy complied, and Larry walked over to the side of the dog-like dinosaur. He climbed up on Rexy's back, using his ribs like a sort of sideways step ladder. Once on the beast, Larry turned to Viola and held out his hand. She hesitated.

"I'm not gonna let you fall, I swear," he said, putting his other hand up as if to make an oath.

"If I die I hope you'll feel guilty," Viola muttered, taking Larry's hand. She tried to copy Larry's moves the best she could. When she was finally on the dinosaur, she realized just how high they were off the ground. "I take it back," she said. "You _should_ feel guilty!"

Larry laughed and told Viola lightly to hang on.

* * *

_She had read all this before. They were on the island now, descending on a winding pathway that went down to ground beneath them. The descriptions from the wisdom god's scroll all fit into place. There was the river of souls, and the lake of fire..._

_ Sully, who was trying to graph out a path that they could take without running into certain death or demons, was unaware of the conversation going on a ways behind her. _

_"W__hat if we don't ever make it back?" Ahkmenrah asked his brother. Kahmunrah rolled his eyes._

_"We_ are_ going to make it back, and we are _not_ going to die. _You_ might, but Sully and I...wait, no, not her."_

_"I__'m serious, brother! What would happen if we died here? Would father even notice our absence?"_

_"O__f course he would. He isn't an idiot," Kahmunrah said simply. Ahkmenrah nodded and pressed his lips together. _

_ He was quiet for a moment, but then broke it, saying, __"I __think I should tell her." He cast a quick glance at Sully, who was still oblivious to them talking. _

_ Kahmunrah groaned. "O__h for the sake of the gods...do not start this again with me. I don't understand why you even like _her,_ but our people are not blind. They know. She may not, but others do."_

_ Ahkmenrah swallowed and looked down. Kah shook his head and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. _

_"I__f you truly love her (which I don't know how, because Sully is..._Sully_), then yes by all means tell her. If you don't, then don't. But for the sake of my sanity, do not mention it again because I might as well kill myself." He paused, as if remembering the way he was supposed to act around his brother, took his hand off his shoulder and added as an afterthought, "O__r you. Because it would just make life easier for everyone."_

_ The peace in the moment was quickly drained and Ahk glared at his brother. Kahmunrah however wasn't paying attention. _

_"S__ully!" he called loudly, and the girl's head snapped around. _

_"K__eep your voice down!" she hissed, coming over to them. "W__hat?"_

_ He nodded towards something off the path, something a ways apart from them on another large rock somewhat beneath them. A group of what looked like a hundred men were there, sword fighting each other and practicing archery. Only they weren't fully human they had the bodies of a men, the heads of falcons. _

_"I__s that Horus?"_

_ Sully shook her head. "N__ot _the_ Horus, those are just his men. They're supposed to be the guardians of the royal family along with the gods, so if we cross them, you should be fine." She was quiet for a moment, then said, "C__ome, I do not want to stay here longer then needed." She walked ahead of them again._

_ Kahmunrah and Ahkmenrah both glanced at each other before following her. They both knew what she had left out; they would be fine, but would she?_

* * *

Of course she was and would have been. Ahkmenrah would have fought against any of the Horus in order to protect her. (And though he may not ever admit it to anyone breathing, Ahkmenrah knew that Kahmunrah would have done the same.) In fact, he would fight each or any of his godly relatives if it would grant her safety.

So then why was he frightened by another man?

Another mortal man. There were millions of them on this Earth and even in his kingdom. Most of them found love and pronounced it each and every day. Yet seeing Sully with someone else...it made his blood boil.

It all seemed so easy, from the outside looking in. Walk up to the woman in question and say three little, simple words. But no matter how easy it looked, Ahkmenrah could never bring himself to do it. And now that he had Viola, he could try again.

He could say it.

He _would_ say it.

_I lo-_

"Hey, Ahk?" the voice of Rebecca snapped him back to reality. He turned to his right, and saw her looking at him with concern written on her features. "Are you alright? You kind of just left and it's not like you to do that, you know."

He nodded absentmindedly. Now that he was back to reality, he could process where he was. He had quickly left, knowing that he needed to get away, not knowing or caring where he went. As long as it wasn't in the lobby, he would be fine. It seemed that he had lead himself into the Hall of African Mammals. Strange, he never really ever came in this room before.

Rebecca cast a quick glance around the room, and she looked back at the Egyptian. "You know, Viola's here," she said. Maybe _that_ would get a reaction from him. "She's looking for you. And Larry's teaching her how to ride Rexy." She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Ahkmenrah made no reaction. "I'm fine. Excuse me...," he muttered, leaving Rebecca in the room. She shrugged and gave up. If Larry wanted Ahk, he could get the Pharaoh himself.

* * *

Between learning how to ride a dead dinosaur, having a quick chat with Sacagawea, and properly meeting Jeddiah and Octavius, Viola completely lost track of time. She only had about ten minutes left until sunrise, and she was determined to at least say goodnight to Ahkmenrah.

Hesitantly walking into his tomb, she stopped before reaching the inner part of the tomb. It took all of her courage not to turn around and look at the evil-looking jackals behind her. Ahkmenrah had his back to her, leaning on his sarcophagus.

"Hey Ahk," Viola said quietly. "I...I um...came back tonight," there was a dry humor in her voice. Was she expecting him to give her another killer bear hug? She didn't know what to expect. "Larry said that you don't normally just run off so..." She looked down. "If I did something...like if you didn't want me to come back tonight...I'm sorry. If something's bothering you, you could always tell me." A small smile slipped onto her lips. "I can't read minds. I wish I could, though."

The Egyptian remained silent. Viola looked at her watch; four minutes.

"I...guess I'll just...bye,"she said.

Had she been facing him, she would have seen his eyebrow furrow. She thought that..._she_ did something wrong? Quite the opposite. Ahkmenrah suddenly turned around.

"Viola."

She stopped walking and turned around to face him. Her eyes were so full of hope and innocence. His heart ached. He could just tell her now and she may not come back. Not a good idea.

Ahkmenrah covered the space between them in three long strides. He took her hands in one of his and held her chin in the other.

"You did_ nothing_ to upset me," he said quietly.

"Then why," she started, but he cut her off when he kissed her forehead. Viola blushed lightly, and her mind went blank.

"Come back soon," he told her firmly, wanting to tell her more. All she could do was nod once. He let go before walked back over to his coffin and got inside. Viola turned and walked out, trying to clear her mind

* * *

Viola was tired. She didn't want to fall asleep again like she had the night before, so she was going to drink enough coffee until she could at least make it home and get into bed properly. However, upon walking into a Starbucks that wasn't far from the museum, she froze.

Lounged across a two person table was one blonde, incredibly handsome, figure-of-her-imagination/Norse god of chaos, Loki.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes. There was no way that he was really here she was tired. Thus, she was hallucinating. Via, she wasn't seeing him.

Loki smirked and beckoned her over by curling his pointer finger towards himself twice. Viola pressed her lips together. If her imagination wanted to play god...well, _two_ could play at that game. She crossed the room and sat down across from him, her expression still negative. Now that it wasn't dark and she was up close, she could see his eyes. They were green, like his tie. Another odd thing: he was in the same outfit he was in when she first saw him.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" Loki asked, pulling on a fake expression of hurt what quickly disappeared.

"You aren't real," Viola said firmly. "You are a figure of my imagination, and nothing more then that."

But Loki was grinning. And Viola's confidence faltered.

"You're so cute; you think I'm not real. You're not fooling anyone with that innocence, sweetheart."

"..What are you talking about?"

"You've been leading on two men," he said, slowly as if he was talking to a three year old.

"What...you mean Jessie and Ahk? No, no, no, see, Ahk's just my friend and wait! How d'you know-?"

"I know a lot of things. One of which is that if you don't come around to start believing in me, I'll be forced to use violent measures."

Viola's eyes went wide and her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. For a second she was scared, but then remembered-

"You aren't real!" she shouted, standing up so quickly that the chair fell down behind her. People around her stared; she felt her face heat up. When she looked back at Loki, he was still smiling, looking more amused then ever.

"I'm gonna give you one more night. If you still act stubborn...well, then you'll see," Loki said cheerfully, and waved as Viola turned and stormed out of the store.

* * *

The last thing Larry was expecting when doing his rounds was to see a three thousand year old Pharaoh getting yelled at.

Larry blinked. What the heck was going on?

"I can't _believe_ you!" a male voice yelling. "After everything that has happened...as if we didn't have enough trouble with the Gate...are you _trying_ to get history to repeat itself?"

Larry walked further into Ahkmenrah's tomb, his eyebrow furrowing. What he saw was quite odd, even for his standards. Ahkmenrah was standing at the entrance of the inner tomb, grimacing, accompanied by two other people. One was a really tall guy with a little ponytail and glasses, the other a pale and tall teenager. Both had black hair. The teenager was the one who was yelling; he was nearly as tall as Ahk. He looked furious, and seemed to be coming down on the Pharaoh pretty hard.

"Now wait a minute-," tall guy started.

Larry blinked, still trying to register what was going on. A teenager was scolding a three thousand year dead mummy, and a tall guy with glasses was trying to stop the teenager. That just wasn't right.

"Hey, kid!" Larry said when he finally found his voice, and he walked over. Both intruder's heads snapped over to him, and Ahkmenrah for some reason winced.

"Larry-" the Pharaoh began, but got cut off by the teenager.

"Kid?" he asked, dry humor in his voice as he took a long stride towards the night guard. "How old do you think I am?"

"Anubis!" hissed the man with glasses.

"No, no, wait. I wanna hear this." Suddenly the kid was inches from Larry, his hands on his hips, eyes staring up at him. But that was just the thing.

His eyes.

The kid's eyes were red.

Something rose up in Larry's chest, and his mind clouded.

_"I will kill you and your friends in the blink of an eye."  
_

_...The door to the underworld opening...  
_

_...Nicky being threatened and chased after...  
_

_...Teddy being ripped in half...  
_

_...Jed being dropped into an hourglass...  
_

_...A sword being inches from his face..._

Larry blinked again, and his mind instantly cleared; however, he felt sick to his stomach. The kid snickered. Only the guy with glasses was standing there (when did he move?) and grabbed the teenager's shoulder. The teenager visibly stiffened, and tore his eyes away and glared at the man. The taller of the two took his hand off the kid's shoulder hesitantly, then spoke.

"I believe we have made our purpose. And you need to leave the poor boy _ALONE_," he said, and directed the last part at the teenager.

Larry's mind must have been still hazy, because there was no way that the guy called him a 'boy'. The tall man nodded once and then walked out, followed by the teenager. Ahkmenrah approached Larry, a concerned expression on his face.

"Larry? Are you alright?" he asked.

Was he alright? Larry didn't know. He felt like he was going to throw up and faint at the same time. Instead, he took a deep, slow breath and asked,

"Who were _they?_"

Ahkmenrah clearly hadn't been expecting the question, because he hesitated. "I...don't know."

Larry eyed Ahk, but then another wave of nausea hit him, so he didn't dare open his mouth. McPhee would kill him if he threw up in one of the exhibits.

So instead he quickly excused himself and hurried out, all the while getting the feeling that Ahkmenrah was lying.

* * *

**A/n: **Woo! Another long chapter, done! And I really, really cannot wait until the part with Loki's...'drastic measure'. XD It's gonna be epic! Ok I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyway, review please!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** …Maybe, if I ask Ben and Thomas nicely, they'll give me the franchise!

** -Full- Summary: **Things are not well at the museum when a new exhibit arrives. With a new artifact comes new curses, new magic, and new friends. At first, things are great, and the museum is more popular then ever! But suddenly things take a turn for the worst when three all-powerful ancient Egyptian gods get involved, wanting revenge on mankind.

Now it's up to Larry and the gang to stop these misfit deities from taking out everything and everyone in their path, all before sunrise!

**A/n: **My genius Dad decided that in his old age (60) that he couldn't stand to look at a small computer screen. So he goes out and buys a gosh-dang plasma TV and gets my techno-geek brother to install it as the new computer monitor. And this thing is huge – it hurts my eyes to look at it. Still, on some level it's cool, but it's extremely hard to write on. Grr. In other news, I'm probably misusing my iPod. I've listened to cheesy love songs for _far too long_. Via, this chapter.

* * *

_Time came a creeping  
Oh and time's a loaded gun  
(Every road is a ray of light)  
It goes on  
Time only can lead you on, still it's  
Such a beautiful night_

_Oh, love, don't let me go  
Won't you take me where the street lights glow  
I can hear it coming  
Like a serenade of sound  
Now my feet won't touch the ground_

-Coldplay, _Life in Technicolor ii_

Viola slept for most of the next day. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get Loki's words out of her head.

_"I know a lot of things. One of which is that if you don't come around to start believing in me, I'll be forced to use violent measures."_

What exactly did "Loki" know? Maybe a lot, considering the fact that he was only in Viola's head and, logically, he would know anything that she knew.

But then that couldn't be right. She had no idea what he was talking about when he had met her earlier in the park…talking about doomsday and the Egyptian gods? Viola pursed her lips. Maybe she could navigate around this like she had originally tried to do with Loki. She could look up information, and then discourage her imagination before it even started.

…Yeah, that would work. And it wasn't raining outside, so there was no reason for her computer to shut down again. So she plopped down in her computer chair, pushed the _on_ button and began her search.

* * *

About a week before Larry had left the museum to fund his business, he had agreed with the exhibits that every Tuesday night would be the night that they had their dance parties. Why this particular date?

As it turned out, there was a very old and very easy-to-annoy volunteer police deputy that always drove past the museum during his route. When they had their parties on any other night besides Tuesday, the officer would notice the flashing lights and blaring music. He would pull over, walk up to the museum and demand to see the night guard.

After one hectic panic on Larry's part, he finally got everyone to be quiet enough for him to unlock the main doors. The deputy scolded Larry for "desecrating a public attraction" and gave him a ticket. This happened a few times until Rebecca did some research and learned that the man had Tuesday nights off.

Thus, the partying on Tuesday.

So Larry had asked McPhee to close the museum for the night, and he agreed. Now he was currently at his apartment, gathering the necessary things to make this party better then ever.

Viola was new. And so far, she hadn't been at one of their parties. She had learned how to ride Rexy, had been told the story of how Larry had became a night guard, and had met most of the other inhabitants. So Larry had to make her first her best.

Gathering the last of his things, he switched off the lights and locked the door as he headed out. He had planned on meeting Rebecca to pick her up, so he needed to leave early.

Larry parked his car on the side of her street and looked at his watch. They had barely less then an hour 'till sunset. And since Rebecca lived a little ways away from the museum, it was going to take a while to get over there, and plus the traffic...

He jumped slightly when the passenger door opened and Rebecca climbed in. She noticed (dammit!) because she looked at him and grinned.

"What? Did I scare the big bad night guard?" she taunted. Larry looked at her and tried not to smile back.

"No, I just wasn't paying attention," he said simply, putting the car in gear and driving off into the street.

"So how are we going to do this?" Rebecca asked. "I mean, set it up like a regular party, or make it a surprise?"

Larry's eyebrow furrowed. "Um...I dunno. But a surprise sounds way better, don't you think?"

Rebecca's smile widened and she nodded. "This is going to be awesome."

* * *

Viola pushed her hair behind her ear as she climbed up the steps of the museum. She was on the brink of going on a Egyptian god overload.

_Pharaoh's were often considered gods, but they weren't actually _gods_. There were more then 114 major and minor gods, all representing different things. The major and most recognized gods were Ra, Isis, Osiris, Thoth, Anubis and Horus, who was the old god of the dead...no, that was Anubis, Horus was the god of the weather...or was that Tefnut? And where the hell did the Egyptians come up with all these bizarre _names?

Viola shook her head, wondering if she should just give up on trying containing her imagination and just let it run until it shut down. That seemed like a good idea, so she decided on that as she walked through the museum doors.

She stopped walking and cocked her head. Rebecca was standing on the help desk, trying to attach something to the big globe, Larry looking at something in his hands. She must have heard the door, because she turned around and almost fell over if Larry hadn't broken her fall. The two of them toppled down onto the ground underneath the desk and out of sight. Viola couldn't help but giggle.

"What's she doing here?" Rebecca whispered, apparently forgetting the fact that she had just fallen off the table and that Larry was on top of her.

"I dunno!" Larry hissed. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"Um...stall her!" Rebecca suggested, pushing Larry off her and sitting up.

"Are you two alright?" Viola asked, coming over.

"Sure, yeah we're ok," Rebecca said quickly.

Viola raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? What were you even doing, anyways? Is something wrong with that globe? Because if it's stopped working maybe I can help. I'm good with electronics."

"No, no nothing with the globe," Larry said, hopping over the help desk and standing next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and started to lead her off in another direction. "But what does is Dr. McPhee's TV. Something's wrong with the wiring and the picture keeps going fuzzy. He's been complaining about it for days, and was going to call a repair person tomorrow. Think you can at least try to fix it?"

Viola nodded, an eager gleam in her eyes. Only Rebecca knew that all of this was a complete and utter lie – McPhee didn't let anyone in his office unless you were being fired, so there was no possible way that Larry would know if his TV wasn't working or not. Still, it seemed to excite Viola, and hopefully it would get Rebecca enough time to re-wire the speakers.

"Great," Larry said, taking her to McPhee's office. He fished around on his key ring for longer then necessary before finally "finding" the key to unlock it. Viola shot him a _shouldn't-you-know-which-key-goes-where-because-you're-the-night-guard _look, which he ignored.

He opened the door and switched on the office light. He motioned to where the TV was, and she walked over and opened a panel in the back of it. Larry mentally cursed; she must have known what she was doing. He didn't. And it was only a matter of time before he ran out of ideas.

Viola examined the tangle of colorful wires, confused by what she saw. "Um, Larry," she said, plucking a few wires and searching for some kind of problem, "I don't see what's wrong. Everything in the actual TV checks out. Maybe it's the satellite…?"

"Uh, no, it's defiantly the TV," said Larry loudly, hoping that Rebecca would get his warning. How did Voila know this anyway? She was what, 14? 15? This was probably the first teenage girl that he knew with knowledge of electronics.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"You know what; maybe it's got something to do with…the door."

Viola stared blankly at him. "The door," she repeated dully. Larry inwardly winced. _The door?_ That's all he could come up with? He was loosing his touch.

"Mmhmm. The door. Because when it shuts, the TV gets rattled."

"Larry, there's no possible way that the door could –," she began.

"Just check it out!"

She raised her hands in surrender and walked past him. Thinking fast, Larry grabbed some scissors off McPhee's desk and cut an important looking wire while Viola's back was turned. He cut another wire for good measure and threw the scissors back on the desk, wincing when it hit the wood with a _clang_.

Viola turned her head at the sound, and Larry pointed to the TV's exposed wires.

"I think you missed something. Look – two of them are broken."

Viola's blue eyes flickered from the TV to Larry to the scissors on the desk. She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to hide something from me?"

Larry did his best, he really did. "What? Pfft…no, why would I?"

"Larry, my sister has been lying to me all of my life. You would think that I would be able to figure out when someone was lying to me," she said seriously. Larry gave up.

"Ok here's the thing." He took a deep breath. "We've always had parties here, and we had to move them to Tuesdays since there's this one jerk guy who always yells at me for having them and he's got Tuesdays off and since your new here Becca and I wanted your first party here to be as awesome as possible, and it was gonna be a surprise, but now that you know about it can you please at least act surprised so she doesn't know that you know?" He breathed and Viola's eyebrow went back down.

"Um…yeah. Sure. But a guy yelled at you?"

"Yeah; the Huns and Vikings take their dancing seriously."

Viola laughed.

* * *

"…What the hell are you doing?"

Ahy ignored his aunt and kept staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. "It looks like me…," he muttered, his mouth not moving very much but the words still coming out perfectly clear. "…but it's not. If I stare at it long enough, it's gonna move."

Sekhmet stared blankly at him for a moment before yelling down the hall,

"Hathor, your kid is an idiot!"

"I'm not," Ahy protested, moving his head to face her. He glanced back at the mirror and pointed a finger at it. "Ha! Sekky, look, it moved! Hey…wait a second…"

Hathor pushed Sekhmet out of the way.

"Ahy, it's supposed to look like you. It's just a reflection," she said. She handed her son a stack of CDs. "Here, I need you to make a remix of these songs."

Ahy turned his attention away from the mirror and onto the CDs in his hand. He opened up one case and pressed his pointer and middle fingers onto one of them. As if he had headphones in, the first song on the CD started playing in his head. His eyebrow furrowed and he looked up at Hathor.

"Is this music?" he asked rather loudly.

She nodded. "It's modern, sweetie."

"What?"

Sekhmet snatched up one of the CDs from his hands. She looked at the cover and flipped it around to show her sister.

"Really? Cascada?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Hathor stole it from Sekhmet and put it back in Ahy's hand.

"What? You can't have a party without something upbeat," she said simply.

"Oh so now we're having a party," Sekhmet said dully. "Great. Why not celebrate the fact that we're planning to murder a royal?"

Hathor slapped Sekhmet's arm. "Not us, the Half-Blood."

"…What?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Gawd – do I have to explain _everything? _Ok they're gonna hook up there," she said slowly.

"How do you know?" Sekhmet asked, narrowing her eyes.

Hathor scoffed, "How could they not? Mortals are _so_ predictable," she sang, walking down the hallway towards the living room. Sekhmet frowned and followed after.

Ahy stuck his head out the door to watch them go, not telling Sekhmet that he liked the Cascada CD.

* * *

Ahkmenrah felt his spirit lift when he saw Viola walk into his temple. She was smiling; a beautiful sight.

"Hey Ahk," she said lightly. Her smile faded. "You're not going to ignore me again like you did last night, are you?"

His face darkened. "No," he said seriously. Her face brightened again.

"Awesome. Because Larry—actually, I wanted to see if you were planning on coming down to the lobby for the party tonight." She said the last part quietly, as if she was afraid of his answer. But he smiled and said,

"Of course." She smiled at him and he led her down to the lobby.

Viola kept her deal with Larry and acted surprised, but Ahkmenrah knew she was faking. However, he played along.

The two quickly got separated in the mad chaos that was flashing lights and blasting remixes of Lady Gaga and Cascada. Ahkmenrah enjoyed himself, but suddenly wanted to dance with Viola. He looked around the room and found her sitting on the information desk, observing some of the CDs.

"Why aren't you dancing with everyone else?" Ahkmenrah asked. She smiled slightly and turned pink.

"I can't dance."

He cocked his head slightly. "Everyone can dance," he said simply.

"Yeah, but not everyone can do it _well_," Viola muttered. She looked down at the CDs in her hands. "I don't even know where these came from. Rebecca said she doesn't know either. And no matter what I do, I can't get the playlist to stop. It's like...something's possessing it!" She laughed once, but it died in her throat.

A slightly slower song came on; one Viola knew wasn't a remix. She recognized it as _Life in Technicolor ii _by Coldplay. Ahkmenrah took his chance and held out his hand. Viola looked at it, then back up at him, a meek expression on her face.

"It will not hurt to try," he said, tilting his head down slightly and letting his eyes smolder into hers.

Viola's breath caught in her throat. And before she knew what she was doing, she had taken the Egyptian's hand and he was leading her to the dance floor. He took one of her hands in his and put his other on her hip. She absentmindedly rested her free hand on his shoulder. He smiled and started to move to the beat.

Viola thought for sure that she was going to end up stepping on his foot, or someone else's foot, or trip over something...but at the moment, her mind was blank. She couldn't focus on anything else besides him. His eyes held her own prisoner, and she blushed slightly, realizing that he probably knew it.

For being three thousand years old, Ahkmenrah was a great dancer. He kept the beat and didn't let Viola mess up. When the song was over, He reluctantly let go of Viola. The song that was next was something with a faster beat, so everyone quickly forgot about the softer song and started dancing harder. Viola did the same, laughing at how ridiculous she probably looked. But at the moment, she didn't care.

After a few other songs, Ahkmenrah took Viola's hand and pulled her out of the crowd and lead her into his tomb. He was going to tell her. Her hair was slightly messy and she was sweating, but he probably looked no better.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was actually kind of fun," she said, grinning. "I normally suck at dancing."

Ahkmenrah nodded. "Viola," he said softly. Her eyes went up to his and moved rapidly, scanning his face. He almost got lost in them. "I l—," he started to say, but he got cut off when she suddenly pressed her lips to his.

Ahkmenrah was surprised by her sudden action and felt his face heating up. She had linked her arms around his neck, and was standing on her toes in order to reach him. However, the moment didn't last, and he was disappointed when she pulled away just as quickly as she had kissed him.

Viola took a step back, her eyes wide and her face red. "Oh...Oh my God...I'm sorry...I didn't...I don't know why I...," she stuttered.

Ahkmenrah mentally frowned. She was _apologizing?_ For what? For kissing him?

Viola must have mistaken his silence as disapproval, because she looked down and intertwined her fingers together.

"I…I'll just…" She pointed her thumb at the exit. Ahkmenrah approached her, and she backed up until her back hit a wall. He leaned down and let his forehead rest against hers. Viola felt her pulse quicken, but she wasn't sure why. She was dating Jessie. So why…?

"My family is mad at me," Ahkmenrah said simply. Viola blinked, and confusion set into her features. Of course; she didn't know.

"Your…_family?_" she repeated. "You mean, like great, great, great, great cousins second removed or something?"

Her odd analogy earned her a half-smile. "I…suppose you could say that."

"Ok, I'll play along. So, why is your great, great, great, great cousins second removed mad at you?" she asked, wondering why he was so close. If his family was mad at him, then she could defiantly relate, but why was he telling her now?

"Because of this," he said, and closed the distance between them. Ahkmenrah pressed his lips against hers, like she had done only a minute before, gently prying them open.

Viola gasped when he ran his tongue across her teeth, and used her gasp as an entrance into her mouth. When his tongue came into contact with hers, it sent shivers down her spine. Her knees gave way, but he caught her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

When they broke apart, Ahkmenrah was smiling.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he said.

Viola would have asked him what he meant by that, but something else caught her attention.

"Do you hear that?" she asked, weaving her way around him.

"No," Ahkmenrah said. He couldn't hear anything else but his heart beating rapidly in his ears. She started to walk to the edge of the temple, his eyes following her every move.

"It kind of sounds like…water or something," said Viola, her eyebrow furrowing. She walked out of his tomb and the Egyptian followed her. Now that he was in the hallway, he could also hear it; the faint sound of running water.

Viola followed the sound, curiosity eclipsing the passionate feeling that she had had moments ago.

"Viola, what are you doing?" Ahkmenrah asked, jogging to catch up with her.

"I think someone left the sink running in one of the bathrooms," she said.

He wanted to tell her to let Larry handle it; he wanted to smooth out the crease in her forehead with his thumb; but most of all, he wanted to kiss her again. But instead he followed her. Knowing how stubborn Sully was, he didn't want to argue with Viola. At least, not right now…not after that moment of bliss.

Viola followed the sound and turned into another hall, and her feet suddenly felt wet. She looked down; water was on the floor. Her eyes followed the tail of water, but it wasn't coming from either of the bathrooms.

"That's…weird," Viola muttered, following the water to a closed door that was marked _Restricted Basement Storage – Staff Only _in red letters. She opened the door and gasped.

At least four of the pipes that lead from one place in the museum to the other were broken, and they were spilling an overflow of water onto the floor. The water was leaking out of the room and onto the floor outside. Viola couldn't necessarily get a good measure, but the water was at least a foot deep. Either it was one foot, or five.

"This isn't good," Viola said, closing the door and turning to Ahkmenrah. "I need to get Larry down here now. Stay here just in case it gets worse."

The Egyptian nodded and she jogged back to the lobby. The rest of the museum inhabitance was still partying, oblivious Viola. The music was still blaring, the lights were still flashing, and Viola had to stand up on the help desk to finally find Larry.

Viola pushed through the crowd, but finally reached Larry, who was dancing with Rebecca. She tugged on his sleeve and he turned around.

"Larry, you need to get down to the basement storage room!" she said loudly so he could hear her above the music.

He waved her off. "I'll do it after this. Besides, no one's trapped down there. I've looked."

"Larry, a few of the pipes broke!"

"What?"

Viola gave up, and simply grabbed the night guard by his shoulder, lead him forcibly through the crowd and out into a much quieter hallway.

"Hey! What was that about?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"I already told you – a couple of the pipes in the basement storage room broke, and now their leaking water all over the place!"

"What?" Larry cried, his features switching from anger to panic. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did!" Viola protested, but Larry was already jogging down the hallway.

Viola rolled her eyes. "Men," she muttered, and then hurried after him. When she got there, Larry was peeking through the door, most likely to see the damage.

"Holy crap," he said. "How do four three inch thick metal pipes break?"

How, was the scepter. Had Ahkmenrah and Viola paid attention to it instead of each other, they would have noticed it's eyes glow.

Larry gritted his teeth as his mind raced. What could they do? With that much water coming out, it would be a matter of time before the entire room was flooded. And if the water didn't stop there, then the hall might get wet as well. And he barely slipped by McPhee with the foam in the Neanderthal exhibit. McPhee was going to kill him if everything was waterlogged.

He turned his attention back at Viola and Ahk; both of them were nervous, he could see that.

"I need to get Rebecca," he said. "Stay here and try to block the water from getting past the door. We don't want this whole hall to get flooded." And with that, Larry rushed off, leaving Viola and Ahkmenrah alone.

An idea suddenly hit Viola. There was the main water connection. If she just shut that off, then the water would stop flowing and they could just open up one of the doors that lead outside to let all the water out.

She pushed past Ahkmenrah and took a step into the water. It reached her knee–and that was only on the first step.

"Viola!" Ahkmenrah hissed, grabbing her arm. "What are you doing?"

"Relax, I think I can fix this," she said, shaking off his arm and she stepped on the next step on the stairs that lead down to the room. The water was up to her mid-thigh. Another step; it was up to her waist. She gasped quietly; the water was cold.

Viola quickly treaded through the rushing water. It wasn't exactly easy, but soon enough she was over at the main connection. It looked simple enough; this was an old model. The museum must not have had enough money to get a newer model. …either that, or the board was simply too lazy to acknowledge it.

Ahkmenrah bit down on his lower lip, feeling slightly helpless. Viola seemed to know what she was doing, so he didn't want to interfere with her if she had a way of stopping this. He watched as she twisted a few knobs on the machine, and then pressed her pretty lips together.

Viola didn't understand. She supposedly turned off the water system, yet the water kept on flowing. It was up to her chest now. She started to panic, and wondered for a wild second if hitting the machine would get it to shut off. So she ducked underwater, grabbed a wrench that was floating by her foot and slapped it against the machine. It roared for a second, but against all odds, the water that was flowing from the pipes abruptly stopped.

Viola released a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. Well, at least the water stopped.

"Ok I think I can –," Larry then rushed in, followed by Rebecca and Teddy, but stopped.

"Viola, what are you doing?" Rebecca asked, sounding scared. Viola turned around and pushed her wet bangs out of her face, smiling sheepishly. Ahkmenrah however beat her to the answer.

"She stopped the water flow," he said.

Larry raised an eyebrow. "How did you do that?"

Viola started to make her way back towards them, doing her best now to get dragged down by her wet clothes. "I just shut off the water connection. It's not rocket science; besides, it's like, from the dinosaur age. Turn one knob it turns on; turn the other it turns off. You know you really should get a newer one and I'm really cold can we talk about this later?"

Teddy helped her up the steps. "That was very brave of you there, missy," he said. The twinkle in his eye was back and Viola blushed slightly.

"Um…thanks," she said, holding her arms. Rebecca took one of Viola's arms.

"C'mon, let's get you dried off," Rebecca said, leading Viola away.

"Yeah, that would be awesome," she said, eager to get warmer.

Ahkmenrah desperately wanted to follow after them, but instead he stayed after and helped Larry and Teddy do their best to clean up the water.

* * *

Viola ended up falling asleep in Rebecca's car on their drive back to her house. Rebecca kept stealing glances at her passenger whenever she could. The night must have really worn Viola out…

When Rebecca pulled up to her driveway, she got out and walked over to the passenger side, considering how/if she should wake up Viola. But upon opening the door and putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, the girl jerked awake.

"Hey, hey it's alright. Viola, we're at your house," Rebecca said softly as Viola blinked and tried to wake up as much as possible.

"We are?" she muttered, her words slurring together. Her eyes were only half open, her movements were sluggish. But she got out of the car and only nearly tripped twice.

"Are you sure you can walk in by yourself without hitting anything?" Rebecca asked. Once the words ere out of her mouth, she realized how silly they sounded, but they were true. Viola looked like if a truck came speeding towards her, she wouldn't even notice it until she had gotten hit.

Viola nodded, seeming more awake now. "I'll be fine. I'm sorry for passing out in your car."

Rebecca shrugged. "It's no problem."

"Thanks," Viola said, and turned and walked up into her house.

* * *

The next night, Viola was walking through Central Park, allowing the warm summer breeze to ruffle her hair. It felt good compared to how cold she had been in the previous night.

_I hope Larry ended up getting those pipes fixed, _she thought absentmindedly as she messed with her iPod, letting the music block out all other sounds. She would have to ask Rebecca for those remix CDs that were playing last night. A lot of them were really good.

She was only about a block from the museum. She could see the skyline of it in the pretty sunset. She really should get Jessie out here some time. She was sure that he would like Ahkmenrah…

Viola stopped cold in her tracks, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. She slowly turned around, not exactly sure what to expect. However, she defiantly wasn't expecting to see a ghostly figure only about fifteen yards behind her.

Viola cocked her head, confused by this man's appearance. He was dressed in a black cloak with the hook up. He walked with an unearthly grace, so it looked like he was gliding along the ground rather then walking. The cloak billowed around him as he glided, but he suddenly stopped. He lifted up his two hands. At the distance that Viola was at, she could still see that he had long, bony hands and his skin was extremely pale. He lifted the cloak hood over his head, letting it fall down his back.

Viola gasped quietly and took an involuntary step back. His face was…beautiful, but his features looked as if they should belong to a demon rather then an angel. He had shaggy purple hair. His mouth looked like it was too far down his chin. His lips were pale blue, as if they had lost all blood flow to them a long time ago. His nose was flat. His eyes were large, and they were yellow and cat-like. They locked with Viola's, and she shivered. His nostrils flared, and he parted his lips ever so slightly.

He smiled.

It was a wicked smile, like one that would be worn by a person in a mental hospitable. But it wasn't this that had frightened Viola. It was his teeth.

Or perhaps, his lack of teeth.

Instead of regular teeth, he had two, long bone white fangs. Viola stopped breathing. Was this another hallucination? Like Loki? Or a dream? Oh dear God, please let it be a dream!

The man's image became hazy, and suddenly his body wasn't there anymore. In its place was a giant purple snake. It was as thick as a train, and probably twice as long. Its fangs had grown to be as thick as trees and at least five feet long.

It slithered towards her about an inch. Something inside Viola told her to run, and not to pretend that it wasn't real, because it was _real_ and it was going to attack her and oh _God_ she was going to die—

So Viola listened to that voice inside her.

Viola screamed.

* * *

**A/n: **Ah ha ha, cliff hanger! …Wow this chapter is so lame. I feel like I rushed into it, but oh I want to get to the Romans so gosh-dang baldy-!

(Speaking of the Romans, in Bible class {lol I'm a Christian and I'm writing fanfiction about the Egyptian, Roman, and Nose gods xD} we've been talking about them. Seems that the Romans were more brutal then you would think. Poor Octavius, I can never look at him the same. But it has inspired great ideas for the gods…Oh ho-ho!)

Anyway! I'll stop wasting your time. Review please!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Hey, a girl can wish, can't she?

**-Full- Summary: **Things are not well at the museum when a new exhibit arrives. With a new artifact comes new curses, new magic, and new friends. At first, things are great, and the museum is more popular then ever! But suddenly things take a turn for the worst when three all-powerful ancient Egyptian gods get involved, wanting revenge on mankind.

Now it's up to Larry and the gang to stop these misfit deities from taking out everything and everyone in their path, all before sunrise!

**A/n: **Hey guys. Remember when I said that this was gonna be epic? Well, it was epic in my mind, but now that I tried to write it, it basically sucks. So I need you guys to please please forgive me for this terrible chapter, and use your imaginations.

* * *

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me_

-We The Kings, _Check Yes Juliet_

Viola had never exactly been scared of snakes. That was Bonnie. Once, when they were smaller, they were playing in their backyard and Bonnie had found a snake. She got scared and swore that it was poisonous loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Viola was the one who ended up getting their gardener to take it away. Only then did Bonnie stop screaming bloody murder.

However, upon being confronted by a purple snake as big—if not bigger—as a train with huge fangs, she of course was scared.

It may have not been the best idea, but she turned on her heel and ran, tearing her headphones out of her ears in the process.

Adrenaline pushed her feet forward; she could hear her heart beating widely in her ears, her blood rushing through her veins…

Cars honked when Viola ran across the street, angry people yelling…Didn't they see it? _Didn't they see it?_

She could hear it; hissing, snapping and tearing up ground behind her, gaining on her, it would catch up to her any second…

As if on impulse, Viola ran towards the museum, taking the steps two at a time, surprised that she hadn't tripped yet. She burst through the revolving doors, pausing for half a second.

The snake didn't follow her.

"Thank Heaven," she breathed, attempting to catch her breath. However, her relief didn't last long. The snake crashed through the doors, leaving a gaping hole in the wall. Its cat-eyes locked on Viola, and she screamed again before turning and running once more.

"No! Don't run; it only makes it worse!" Viola heard someone shout behind her, but she didn't dare look to see who had.

"Dammit!" a second voice shouted. "How did he get out?"

_Get out? _

Viola skidded to the right into a hallway, pushing past newly re-animated figures of history. None of them were screaming or panicking like she was.

_DIDN'T THEY SEE IT?_

Her mind was racing, her feet were slapping against the ground, adrenaline rushing. Viola turned into another hallway, not exactly caring where she was going as long as she was going to _get away from that thing—_

It shouldn't fit through these narrow halls. It shouldn't be as big as it was. It shouldn't have fangs like that. Hell, it shouldn't exist!

But it did. And she heard it crash into a wall as it turned to follow her, it was breaking through the tile in the museum floor. It was behind her, any second it was going to tear her apart—

Viola turned another corner and skidded to a halt.

A dead end.

_No! Shit!_

Viola whirled around, watching with wide eyes as the snake came slowly slithering into the hall, as if knowing that it had her caught, as if knowing that she was going to die any second—

She backed up until her back hit the wall. She was shaking, which was probably why she slid down the wall into a sitting position. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she struggled to breath, trying to make sense of anything that was happening…

The snake rose up, baring its fangs, ready to strike. Viola shut her eyes and put her hands over her face. When she died, she didn't want to see it kill her. But before she shut her eyes, she thought she saw a flash of black come out of no where and kick the snake in the jaw. But she didn't open her eyes, knowing that she probably imagined it.

Any second it was going to kill her, any second she was going to die and go to Heaven or Hell or wherever people that got chased by giant purple snakes went to in the afterlife.

But she never did. She never felt pain. Instead, she heard a loud cry, a curse, a hiss, and felt a cold blast of wind against her face, causing her loose hair to rearrange itself, then—

Then—

Then…nothing.

"Viola?" This voice she knew. Ahkmenrah. But shouldn't he be running? And why hadn't she been eaten or mauled yet? "Viola? Are you alright?"

"I think she's in shock," said the voice that she had heard earlier—the one telling her not to run.

"Gee, you think?" snapped the second voice. She felt a pair of hands gently take her own and they tried to pry them off her face, but she shrunk back. The hands moved down and pulled at her wrists, successfully taking her hands off her face, but she kept her eyes shut. One hand moved away from her wrists and landed on her cheek.

"Viola? Can you look at me?" asked Ahkmenrah. She heard the concern and urgency in his voice and obeyed, slowly opening one eye after another. Her breath caught in her throat; he was closer then she thought he was, kneeling down next to her. And he was the one holding her wrists. On some level, that made her feel a bit better, but not enough for her to completely calm down.

"Ahk, wh-what happened?" she breathed. Ahkmenrah opened his mouth, but the second voice cut him off.

"She's getting hysterical," the second voice said again. "Maybe you should slap her."

Ahkmenrah threw an icy glare at someone, and Viola followed his eyes and nearly jumped back up in surprise.

There were two men standing there; one no older then sixteen, the other about thirty.

The teenager had a pale complexion, tussled jet black hair, and long limbs. He was wearing hiking boots like Loki's, dark blue jeans and a baggy black shirt. His ears stuck out a bit. His eyes were extremely dark, and for some reason they almost looked...red. He had dark rims underneath his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

The second man looked a bit more normal. He was about a head taller then the teenager, and he had black hair as well, only his wasn't as dark, and it was pulled up into a small pony tail. He had round, thick glasses (Viola wondered for a wild second if he had stolen them from Harry Potter), his nose was long, and his eyes were a shade of blue that Viola didn't even know that existed. He was dressed more professionally; khakis and a black turtleneck.

Both men could make Adonis look like Medusa.

But it wasn't the fact that they were both beautiful or odd looking that had scared Viola. It was because both of their images were hazy; as if she was looking at them through a TV with bad reception. There were two other images that seemed to be fighting against their appearance. The teenager's was a shirtless man with the head of a jackal, the eyes soulless, and the jaws snarling viciously. The man's with glasses was like the teenager's, only instead of a jackal head he had a ibis, face expressionless, weary eyes looking down on her like she was a tiny minnow fish in a huge ocean. Both of them looked like something out of a horror movie, but then the image flickered again and they were human again.

Viola must have screamed (at this point, she really didn't know), because Ahkmenrah tightened his grip on her wrists and said, "It's alright. They won't hurt you."

The man with glasses grinned. "The ability to see Apep and the gods in both human form and original? Fascinating!" He looked like he was a three year old and had just got a puppy on Christmas.

Viola stared at him blankly, finally feeling her heartbeat slow. "…What?"

The teenager elbowed the man in the ribs, and gave him a pointed look.

"What? She's going to find out soon enough!"

Viola's eyebrow furrowed, and she suddenly remembered. "Wait, wait! You're gonna think I'm crazy, but there was this…_huge_ snake…_thing_—I swear, I'm not making it up, and it was chasing me and—and—"

"Viola," Ahkmenrah said, using his hand to turn her head towards him. "Do you remember last night when I said my family was mad at me?"

Viola nodded, not sure what this had to do with anything. "Yeah…," she said slowly.

"Well…there really isn't an easy way to put this…but this is them. And they just got rid of Apep."

Viola's mind raced as she tried to put all the pieces of the puzzle together. Her wide eyes shot back and forth between the Pharaoh and the two men briefly.

"Apep? Your family? _What?_" Apep was a snake in the Underworld that tried to eat the sun, that much Viola remembered. But then—She froze.

_ "How did he get out?"_

No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Her imagination was going crazy again. She probably wasn't even at the museum; she was probably at home, asleep, dreaming about all this. Yeah, none of it was really _real._

Viola abruptly tore her wrists out of Ahkmenrah's grip and stood up. Her legs were more shaky then she would have liked. She had to put one hand on the wall in order to keep her balance. Ahkmenrah stood up as well, but he moved slower and more careful, as if ready to catch her if she fell.

"Ok," Viola said to the two men, "what. The hell. Just happened?"

The taller one opened his mouth, but the teenager cut him off.

"To shorten it, you got chased by Apep and saved by us—the gods. And we're not his great, great, great, great cousins second removed. Now can we _please_ go?" He directed the last part to the taller man.

Viola stared blankly at him for a moment. "There are so many things wrong with what you just said," she said, her eyes narrowing. "First of all; how does someone get chased by...'Apep', or whatever the hell it is? How did you 'save me'? And the 'gods' aren't real! Even so, _he_ would have to be related to them, which would make _him_ a 'god', which is just crazy!" Viola said, using air quotes and pointing over her shoulder at Ahkmenrah.

Both men exchanged glances before the taller of the two answered her. "To answer your questions (in order): Apep rarely attacks mortals anymore—it happens once every eon or so, but still. He should be fighting Ra; plus, he's a demon, so unless someone lets him out of the Underworld, he literally cannot get out. So to answer your next question, we basically just banished him back. And we are real, it is just that the mortals have forgotten over the years about us. (Of course, only the Romans seem generally disturbed by that fact, but they complain about so many modern things it's hard to keep track of things.) And technically speaking, he's only a Half-Blood, not a full-on god."

There was a moment of silence as Viola desperately tried to make sense of what he said. Ahkmenrah put a hand on her shoulder.

"Viola, this is my Uncle, Thoth,"—he gestured to the tall man—"and this is my brother, Anubis," he said, now motioning to the teenager.

"So let me get this straight," Viola said. "You two are gods," she pointed to each of them. "And you are related to them," she turned to Ahkmenrah. He nodded.

He really would have wanted to tell her later, and _definitely_ not in this situation. Viola was pale, and she looked like she was going to faint at any second. As if she wasn't fragile enough already.

And for a moment he actually thought that she believed it. However, she threw up her hands, crying, "That's it! I give up! You win universe*, my sanity has officially left the building!" And with that, she stalked out of the hallway.

"Viola!" Ahkmenrah went hurrying after her, forgetting about his brother and uncle. She didn't stop, even when he fell into step with her.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Viola said, not looking at him.

"May I ask how so?"

"Apparently, you're related to the gods. My imagination isn't as good as it used to be, so tell me Ahkmenrah, how? How are you related, hmm? Oh I got it—it's your sister."

He raised an eyebrow. What was she talking about? Her _imagination?_ "My mother, actually."

"Damn. That was my second guess."

They were near the Hall of American History, nearly empty except for Lewis and Clark, who were explaining a theory to a inquiring group of tourists.

"You don't believe this?" Ahkmenrah asked. Viola stopped and turned to face him. Her expression was cool, collective, and almost blank.

"What do _you_ think?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Ahk almost winced; Sully had always used a similar tactic whenever she was serious.

_CRACK!_

"Well, I would suggest playing it safe, considering the fact that Apep is known for attacking more then once." Viola jerked backwards—Anubis was suddenly standing right next to Ahk. He just appeared out of thin air. Almost like Loki, minus the smoke. "So good luck with that."

_CRACK!_

Viola jerked again—now it was Thoth who had appeared out of the air. He had grabbed the back of Anubis's shirt collar, as if to keep him from walking off.

"No, no. You're staying. The mortals can't handle Apep. They can rarely even see him when he is among them. We can. And because Ahkmenrah feels so strongly about this, I suggest that we comply, unless you want a repeat of what happened with...," his voice trailed off.

Viola vaguely wondered if they could read each others minds, because it seemed that way. Thoth let go of Anubis's shirt and the shorter of the two glared him.

"Fine," he snapped. "But when this backfires, _you_ have to explain it to Mother and Osiris."

"Wait, when what backfires?" Viola asked.

"I suppose we'll just have to watch her during the day as long as she comes here every night," Thoth mused. "But of course, Horus's spell was broken, so even then—"

"'Watch me'?" Viola repeated. "What are you talking about?"

Anubis turned to Viola, annoyance etched across his pale features.

"It's really simple; do you want that snake to come back and kill you?"

"No," Viola said.

"Then you're going to have to stay near one of us, so that when he comes back, you don't die. Now I'm leaving, and I suggest you do the same Thoth, because the second Osiris notices that we're gone, then we might as well let Apep have both of them."

Anubis disappeared with a loud _CRACK, _making Viola jump once more. Thoth rolled his eyes before vanishing the exact same way. (Before he did, Viola thought she saw him wink, but he was gone so fast that she probably just imagined it.)

Viola looked at Ahkmenrah, shook her head, and walked out.

_The gods weren't supposed to exist! Ahkmenrah wasn't supposed to be related to the gods! Apep wasn't supposed to be real! _

And yet, as these accusations buzzed through Viola's head, she realized something that almost caused her to bolt from the museum.

If the gods were real, then everything that Loki had said was true. Doomsday and all.

* * *

**A/n: **Wow this chapter sucks. Majorly. But hey, I had to get Anubis and Thoth in there somehow. I think the next chapter will be more of a back story-ish type of thing. And I absolutely love playing with the character's banter; lol it's so much fun!

_*About the 'Universe' line:_ Ok, have you guys ever seen that Penguins of Madagascar episode when the guys basically curse the universe throughout the entire episode? Lol well this is sort of a tip-o-the-hat to that. ^^ I laugh so hard when that comes on.

Alrighty, I'll shut up. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I'm sure you guys are expecting some kind of witty remark about how I don't own this and how I wished on my lucky stars that I did. Well, I've got nothing. ^_~

**-Full- Summary: **Things are not well at the museum when a new exhibit arrives. With a new artifact comes new curses, new magic, and new friends. At first, things are great, and the museum is more popular then ever! But suddenly things take a turn for the worst when three all-powerful ancient Egyptian gods get involved, wanting revenge on mankind.

Now it's up to Larry and the gang to stop these misfit deities from taking out everything and everyone in their path, all before sunrise!

**A/n: **Another chapter….yays…Well, actually I'm a bit excited. I've got four new reviewers. ^^ Before, I only had three. Now I've got seven.

…It's sad that I'm excited about that.

Anyway, the first part of this chapter got inspired while my mom and I were painting our house. (My house is seriously old, and the only thing keeping the wood from crumbling to pieces is the paint.) And so I thought, _hey, I needed to introduce Greg somehow_, and this happened. **And yes, I totally stole that hand-behind-the-back thing from Bruce Almighty. Shoot me.**

* * *

_ The student's faces were lines with shock. Mimi remembered how terrified she had been, but not because she'd been scared of The Committee—it was a different kind of terror—a more complicated kind of fear. It was the terror of finally knowing the truth. She saw the same on the newest members' faces. They were embarking on a journey into the darkness inside themselves._

-Elissa De La Cruz, _Blue Bloods_

Jessie had just walked out the door of his house when his cell phone rang. He unlocked his car, got it out of his back pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice groggy. It was eight in the morning, and he had to work all night the night before.

"Hey Jessie," Viola's voice sounded at the other side of the line. He immediately perked up. "I was going to ask what you were up to, but now I kind of want to know if you're tired. You sound tired."

"I _am_ tired," he replied, clamoring into the driver's seat. "Had to work all night last night."

"Don't you do that ever night?"

"Every night I have coffee. I didn't last night because there was this huge car crash near the McDonalds that I normally go to and I didn't want to go through all that traffic," he said, resting the phone between his shoulder and cheek to start his Volvo.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Um…My buddy Greg's mom is a real estate agent, and she wants him to paint some of the rooms in the house. I owe Greg, so he decided that I could help him."

"Sounds cool," she said. She thought panting sounded cool? Viola was _so_ different then the other girls he ever dated. "Can I help?"

The question took Jessie by surprise, which is why he nearly crashed into his dad's car while trying to back up. Viola wanted to _help?_

"Do you really want to? I mean, I'm sure that Greg wouldn't mind, but you do realize that we're probably gonna be doing this all day, right?"

"Yep," Viola said, sounding cheerful, not missing a beat.

"Um…ok. Actually, that's great, because then we could get done faster. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Sure. Well, heh, yeah I hope you do because I have no idea where the house is," Viola said nervously. A small smile spread across Jessie's lips.

"Alright. I'll be there soon. Oh, and I almost forgot—if you're gonna paint, you probably should wear something trashy. Er—no, I don't mean that, I mean wear something that you wouldn't mind getting paint on."

"Gotcha. See you later."

"Yeah, bye," he said just before he heard the click of her hanging up. "Alrighty then," he said to himself as he pulled out into the street.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Jessie pulled up into the driveway of the house that they were painting in. It was a one-story, white house with at least eleven windows. It also had a two-car garage and a small garden out in the front. It looked like the ideal house for newlyweds.

Jessie glanced at Viola; apparently, her messy clothing was overalls and a white shirt. Her hair was up, tied into two braids. It wasn't the fact that she was dressed that way, it was just…she looked really pretty, even if she was going to get paint all over the outfit by the end of the day.

"Wow," she said, getting out of the car. "I would totally buy this."

Jessie got out of the car as well, and waved when Greg came out the door of the house. Greg was the same height as Jessie, with unruly brown hair, deep brown eyes and olive skin. Greg and Jessie had been friends since middle school, and they were planning on going to college together.

"Took you long enough. I was about ready to—," Greg stopped when he saw Viola. "Um…hi. Oh, hey you must be Viola," he said, coming over to them.

"Yep, that's me," Viola said awkwardly.

"Jessie won't ever shut up about you."

"_**Okay**_ Greg," Jessie intervened. Viola giggled. "Yeah, this is Greg. Greg, Viola." He clapped his hands together. "C'mon, aren't we supposed to be painting?" Jessie walked over to the door and went inside; Viola and Greg followed, but not before exchanging glances.

The house was empty, and that made it look bigger then it did on the outside. There were two bedrooms, one bathroom, another room that looked like a small closet and a large living room/kitchen.

"Alright, mom and I set up all the stuff last night," Greg said, walking into the living room, the blue tarp that was laid out on the floor crunching underneath his feet. "All we need to do is paint this room white, the bathroom pink and one of the bedrooms blue. She said that those were the only rooms that needed touch-ups."

"So it'll basically take all day?" Viola asked.

Greg nodded. "Pretty much."

Viola smiled. "Awesome."

Viola needed something to distract her. She didn't really know if the night before was real or not with the giant snake and the gods, but she knew one thing for sure: if it was real, she didn't want to meet Loki or any other god for that matter at a store somewhere. So she figured that if she stayed with Jessie or someone that she knew, they would leave her alone.

Greg glanced at Jessie, who shrugged. "Ok," Greg said, grabbing a paint brush and throwing it at Jessie, "let's get started."

* * *

Three hours later, Viola was lounged across a covered couch. It was too big for Greg and his mother to move out of the house by themselves, so they decided to just put a tarp over it rather then moving it. The couch was in the living room, so she could watch Jessie and Greg paint.

She had finished painting the bathroom and a quarter of the bedroom, much to the boy's surprise. They hadn't finished painting the main room yet. (Maybe it was because every thirty minutes or so, one would throw something at the other, and they would end up dueling with some paint roller extension poles, acting like they were Jedi's. Viola was laughing so hard that tears came to her eyes.)

"Ok, I say that we take a break," Jessie said, wiping some of his hair out of his eyes, getting paint on his forehead in the process. Viola giggled, got up from the couch and threw a rag at him. He caught it and wiped his forehead.

"Yeah, I think we can all go for lunch or something," Greg said, grinning slightly. "With Wonder-paint-Woman over here, I think we can afford to stop."

Viola smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Well at least I can concentrate on my work and not play Jedi every three seconds," she teased.

Greg kicked an extension pole and he caught it in mid-air. Then he pointed it at Viola. "Don't diss the Force," he said, his face as serous as possible.

"Hey!" Jessie said, and grabbed the pole out of Greg's hands. "If anyone is gonna use the Force against my girlfriend, it's gonna be me."

Viola laughed and playfully hit Jessie on the arm. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, bringing his hand up to smear paint on her cheek with his thumb. She blushed slightly.

"I say that we go to Applebee's," Greg said quickly.

"I could do that," Viola said, wiping at the paint on her cheek.

"Yeah, I haven't been there in a while," Jessie said.

"Awesome, let's go before you two start making out."

The three of them headed out of the house and into Jessie's car. Viola sat in the back, and used the excuse that she could hit them upside the head if she needed to that way. It didn't take long for them to get there, but there was a slight lunch rush that they had to deal with.

When they finally got their table and ordered, the lunch rush was about over. Viola was kept busy the entire time waiting for their food, talking and laughing with Greg and Jessie. She could see how they were such good friends; they had a lot in common. Plus, they were both funny together. Even when their food arrived, she almost choked what she was chewing a few times because of them.

She got halfway through her meal before she saw him.

The sight of Ahkmenrah's "brother" caused her to cough up a bit of her soda. Jessie patted her on the back until she was finished hacking.

"You alright?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, it just went down the wrong pipe is all," she said, forcing herself to smile. "Um, I think I need a minute," Viola said, getting up out of her chair and walking out of sight.

Jessie watched her go, a grin spreading across his face. "So? What do you think?" he asked Greg. Greg opened his mouth, but Jessie cut him off, so he rolled his eyes and sipped his drink. "She's different, Greg. She's funny, beautiful, smart, sexy…I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't do anything without thinking about _her_." He glanced at the direction that Viola went moments ago before adding, "I think I'm in love! I kind of want her to meet my Dad."

Greg quickly swallowed his soda and shook his head. "No, man! Stop it! Stop liking her! Stop liking her right now!" he said, pointing a finger at Jessie.

"What?" Jessie asked, pushing Greg's finger out his face.

"We have to make _them_ like _us_, not the other way around!"

Jessie rolled his eyes and his grin widened. "I know, I know, but…I've never felt this way for a girl before. I mean, yeah I've dated a lot, and I thought I fell in love, but…," he leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. "She's somethin' else, dude."

"How long have you known her? Like, five days? You can't fall in love within five days! (Well, I mean chicks can, but they believe in that 'love at first sight' crap.)"

"Will. Can. Did."

Greg sighed and leaned back in his chair, wondering what about Viola had made Jessie act this way.

* * *

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" asked Anubis as Viola stalked over to him. He was standing near the back of the restaurant, where not very many people were. Thankfully, Jessie and Greg were no where in sight.

"Me? Why are _you_ here?" she shot back.

"I'm attempting to watch you."

Viola shook her head. "No. You aren't real. I have no idea if last night was real or not, but you—the gods—aren't supposed to exist."

"Well we do," he said. "So I suggest that you get used to it."

"Okay," Viola said, narrowing her eyes. "If you're a _god_, then you should know stuff, right?" He didn't answer and she put both her hands behind her back. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"That is completely degrading, I'm not doing that," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, if you can't do it because your not real, then—"

"Three," Anubis snapped, cutting her off.

Viola re-arranged the order of her fingers.

"Five," he said again. Again he was right.

She switched her fingers again.

"Ten."

"Ok," Viola said. Her voice sounded annoyed, but inside she was getting scared. "How about," she held up seven fingers, "now?" She put down two.

"Seven," Anubis said.

"Ha!" Viola said, whipping her right hand around to show him her hand—which now had two additional fingers on it. She yelped in surprise and jumped backwards. When she blinked, her hand was normal again. Her eyes darted from her hand to Anubis, whose face remained expressionless.

"W…what _are_ you?" she asked quietly.

"I'm a god, and if you want to keep breathing then I suggest that you come with me. As I said before, Apep attacks multiple times, and he has learned to do it spontaneously over the years. It would be quite a shame if you died because you didn't listen to me," Anubis said. He kept his voice smooth, his face expressionless, and his eyes seemed to dark for Viola to see any kind of emotion in them. This made her think of something: what if the gods didn't _have_ emotions?

Speaking of emotions, a certain and sudden fear was rising up in Viola's chest at the thought of encountering Apep again. She was scared, but it took everything in her not to show it.

So instead, she acted annoyed, scoffing and saying, "fine, I'll go with you. But I can't just leave my friends; they'll wonder where I am. What am I supposed to tell them? That I'm blowing them off with an Egyptian god?"

"Make something up. Doesn't your sister call you for pointless activities that she can do herself?"

"Yeah, sometime—hey, how'd you-?"

The right tip of the god's lips twitched up ever so slightly. Viola barely noticed it. Then he turned around and walked away, calling over his shoulder, "you've got three minutes."

Viola frowned and made her way back over to the table, where Jessie and Greg were arm-wrestling. Jessie looked up at her arrival, which in turn let Greg slam his fist down on the table.

"Ow!" he cried, shaking his hand. "Hey, you ok, Vi?"

"Um, yeah, but my mom just called. Something about a family emergency, and she said that I need to be there. She's on her way to pick me up, so I'm afraid that you guys are gonna have to finish without me," she lied. Viola felt guilty; Jessie looked so concerned.

"Oh man, that sucks. Do you want me to come with you?" Jessie asked.

"No!" said both Viola and Greg in unison.

"I...I mean, I think Greg needs you here to help," Viola said quickly.

"Yeah dude, don't blow me off," Greg said.

"You sure?"

"Yes," they both said again.

"Ok," Jessie said, unsure if he was making the right decision by not going with Viola.

* * *

As it turns out, Anubis wasn't going to watch Viola. He said that he 'had better things to do', but Viola wondered who would want to do _anything_ with him because of his attitude. He had taken her to a library in a city that Viola later learned was Hoboken. She had never exactly been out of New York, but a city that seemed right on NY's doorstep did seem a bit ironic.

"Wait, so why am I here?" Viola asked as the god pulled up In front of the library. (He had driven her in a black Sedan, but he was a violent driver and Viola wasn't even sure if he was old enough to drive. Well—he didn't _look_ old enough.)

"Because Thoth is going to watch you, not me," he said, not missing a beat.

"So the point of me leaving my friends was so that I could be kidnapped and babysat. Wow, this day just keeps getting better and better," Viola said sarcastically as she got out of the car. "And you really need to work on your driving. You almost hit, like, five people!"

"That isn't necessary my concern," he said, suddenly appearing right next to her.

"Oh really? Then what is?"

"Getting back."

"Getting back where?"

"Do you _ever_ stop talking?"

"Well maybe I would if someone would answer my questions!"

"I'm sure Thoth would be happy to," he said, and followed her as she walked up the steps to the building.

"Well then I'll ask him," Viola said, violently yanking on the library door. It didn't move.

"It's a push," Anubis said flatly, his face still blank.

"I knew that," Viola snapped, pushing open the door. However, she blushed, but turned her head at an angle so he couldn't see. She walked through the door and prepared herself for the god's next remark, but it never came.

"Oh hello Sulipica. I was wondering when you were going to show up," Thoth said, coming out from behind a bookshelf, a large and old looking book open in his left hand. Viola nearly jumped at his sudden appearance; he didn't pop up out of no where like the night before, but the library was so quiet it seemed unnatural.

"Um, yeah, Anubis brought me...," she said, turning her head around. "Hey...where'd he go?"

"Back to the Underworld, I suppose," Thoth said, snapping the book shut and it disappeared out of his hand with a shower of gold vapor. "He doesn't like to mingle in the Overworld very much."

Viola started to say something, but suddenly stopped. She quickly reviewed the words in her head, her brow furrowing.

"Wait, what did you call me?" Viola asked.

The tall god looked at her over his glasses, cocking his head ever so slightly. "Your name," he said simply.

Viola blinked. "No, you said...something else," she said.

"Sulipica," Thoth repeated slowly, sounding out the syllables.

"Yeah, that was it. My name's Viola, not Sulipica," Viola said.

Thoth looked a bit surprised, but Viola didn't know why. "So he hasn't told you yet. Quite odd, unless he's simply expecting you to remember. Not very likely though, considering the fact that your immunity seems to be preventing you from fully remembering."

Viola stared blankly at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Who hasn't told me what yet? And what do you mean, 'fully remembering'?"

"Fully remembering your past life, of course," Thoth said simply, as if they were only talking about the weather. "All mortals have past lives, but most of them are too caught up in the modern world to pay attention to their memories. You once were a young scribe named Sulipica back during Ahkmenrah's time. In fact, you were very close to him and his brother. You were one of the very few women who could read and write. Ah, you had such potential—I was always quite fond of you.

"My nephews had a different name for you, though. It was...Sully, I believe."

Viola felt something inside her jump. It all made sense. The dreams, the look alike Ahkmenrah, the odd recognition when she had first met him...

It was because she already knew him.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" she protested weakly. She hadn't really meant to say it out loud, but once she did she cringed slightly, wondering about the god's reaction.

However, Thoth didn't look angry. He merely looked calm, if not a bit puzzled for why she couldn't understand this the way he could.

"Look at it in reverse," he said. "If you recognized someone from your elementary school, you would want to go and talk to them, wouldn't you?"

"Um...yeah, I guess..."

"Well that is why Ahkmenrah has become so attached to you. He knows you, or at least the other you. And I suppose he might also feel a bit guilty, considering the fact that you were murdered by the Romans—,"

_"What?" _Viola cried, the color draining from her face. "I—_she_—was _murdered?_"

"No, that didn't come out right at all," Thoth mused. "I suppose your going to at least want to know what happened if not how you died..."

"I thought you said that I was murdered!" Viola said. She shook her head. "No, no—_she_ was murdered. I'm still not believing you about the reincarnation thing."

"Oh but you are a reincarnation. Almost everyone now a days is. It's so much easier to simply redirect a mortal's soul into another body rather then creating a whole new being. And you were murdered," he added simply, walking over to a nearby table and sitting down in one of the chairs. Viola unconsciously followed suit, but she wondered if she had moved or if the god had moved her—Viola's legs felt like the weighed five hundred pounds. He pushed his glasses up further on his nose and went on.

"Ahkmenrah's father had constructed a supernatural gateway between the Overworld and the Underworld as an anniversary present to Isis. He wanted to make it so that she could travel back and forth between the two worlds whenever she wanted. (Of course, we can automatically teleport, but doing it so many times can sometimes drain us of energy. Well—at least it did back then.)

"Now Isis has a way of influencing her children. She may not mean to, but she does anyway. So, Half-Bloods or not, both of my nephews naturally had a strong impulse for magic. It wasn't necessarily surprising that for years they both fought over the Tablet and the Gate. It was later that we finally had to intervene. But I'm getting off track.

"When you provoked the Tablet, the Gate opened and—"

"They fell through into the Underworld," Viola muttered quietly to herself, looking down. The second the words were out she realized her mistake and her eyes shot up. A wide grin lit up Thoth's face.

"You do remember!"

"No," Viola said quickly. "I...I just..." Obviously her stuttering was getting her no where, because she felt her face heat up. "Ahkmenrah told me about it," she lied. "Um, but he never said the specifics." Viola wanted to hide her head in her hands, or better yet just fall out of her chair and die right there. Lying to a god, Viola later learned, was a terrible idea, especially if said god happened to be the god of knowledge.

Thoth's grin had turned into a sort of sly smirk. "He did?" he asked. His voice was coy, as if he was testing her. She was failing at it miserably. And he probably knew it, too. He spared her, however, not letting her answer before he went on.

"Kahmunrah and Ahkmenrah also unfortunately inherited my sister's knack for causing trouble. It wasn't fifteen minutes they were in our realm and they already had some of us wanting to slit their throats. You were simply trying to be the peacemaker; saying that all that you three wanted was to get back to your home. You were able to locate the Tablet, and I showed you the way back to the Gate.

"By then, the Romans had intervened. Apollo and Mars ended up fighting with Horus and Set, and well...Horus being Horus and Set being Set, things didn't turn out well. You had just gotten back into the Overworld when they lead the Roman army into Egypt."

"There are Romans?" Viola asked, her voice quiet and raspy. She was afraid of what she was going to hear.

"Yes," Thoth sighed, "and we've always had a problem with them. Actually, I think it was that very incident that made us have such a complication with them." He was quiet for a moment, as if thinking.

Then he went on. "Where was I? Oh yes—the Roman army. At the same time, some of us had went to war with the Romans, which actually why our people were fighting. They reflect us in a way, you see. (I had stayed out of the fight, but it became inevitable that we were loosing.) Kahmunrah and you went back into the Underworld for a second time. You brought back the army of Horus, and it helped you mortals get the upper hand.

"However, unlike their people, Mars and Apollo infiltrated the palace as an attempt to take it down from the inside out. A wonderful battle tactic, but not a smart one in this situation. Mars ended up tearing up half the palace. I think he was looking for the Tablet, but he's…rash. At least Apollo had the sense to actually look rather then blast everything to smithereens.

"You, for some reason, had stayed behind with the Gate and Tablet. I'm not exactly sure why, though. And when Apollo tried to take the Tablet, you stalled him. He got fed up and ended up stabbing you."

"And I—_she_—died?" Viola said, catching herself.

"Not quite yet, but you were close. Apollo ripped the Tablet from the Gate. He tore some of the edges off it in the process.

"Now, when we had originally made the Tablet, it was to benefit mankind, not curse it. However, it seemed to do just that. We each put a bit of our power inside of the Tablet, but I suppose that we never suspected the Romans to come into contact with it. The result was catastrophic. Our power and the Romans power was never meant to mix."

"Wait," Viola cut in. "The Tablet has your power in it. That I...," she hesitated. She did really believe any of this? Of course she did, it all made sense. But she would never admit it. "_Understand_. But Apollo is just one god. Why did his power cause a 'catastrophic result'?"

Thoth's glasses slipped down his nose as he leaned forward, his face so serious it was almost deadly.

"Apollo is a very powerful god, Sulipica. All the Romans are, and so are we. But because we transferred our power into the Tablet, of course we're not as strong as we used to be. The Romans—well, they never really saw men like living beings. They saw men as serfs, if not lower then that. They never wanted to help mankind; they wanted to remain on top. I suppose that's why they became so bloodthirsty."

Viola swallowed and her eyes widened. "Bloodthirsty?" she repeated, her voice wavering.

"Yes, why else do you think that the Romans built the Coliseum and tore people apart for the fun of it?"

Viola had never thought of that. True, she had learned about the Roman Coliseum and how people would fight lions and such, but none of the textbooks had suggested it was built by the influence of the gods. So she had to ask…

"What about the Norse?" It was out of her mouth before she realized it. Thoth seemed surprised by the question and blinked once.

"What about them?"

Viola absentmindedly bit on her lip. She had to word this carefully. She got the feeling that it wasn't a good idea to tell Thoth about Loki.

"I…I mean, are they real? Are there anymore gods?" she asked as casually as she could.

"The Norse are real, but there's no one else. The Norse aren't as powerful as us or the Romans, but their there. They almost never cause trouble. At least, most of them almost never do. Loki does, but he's always got things up his sleeves. You learn to just learn to outsmart him.

"Anyway, when Apollo ripped the Tablet, it had a counter effect on the dimension, and…well; I suppose you could say that the universe was ripped in half. Literally. That of course stopped the fighting. I suppose Mars and Apollo panicked, because they soon fled back into the Underworld. Ra fixed the Rip, and we ended up erasing everyone's memories of the event. It wasn't necessarily one of our best battles, being as it was so bloody. Although, we let the royals keep their memory. It only seemed fair. Besides, at least this way neither of my nephews would go wondering about the Tablet's power again. Er—at least, not until later."

"And that was it?" Viola asked. "I got murdered by Apollo and…Mars…?" She squinted, trying to remember if she had heard that name before. It was a planet of course, but she didn't know what god it was.

"The Greeks know him as Ares," Thoth explained. "For some reason, historians think that the Romans based their gods off the Greeks, but it was the other way around. There is/was no Zeus or Poseidon or Hera; the Greeks came up with them. Somehow they became more popular in today's pop culture, which I don't understand at all. Apparently neither do any of the Romans; they frequently complain about people forgetting them. All the more reason for them to hate mankind."

"Wait, so why did the Romans intervene in the first place?" Viola asked. "If Ahk and the rest of them were going back to…_here_, why start a fight?"

"Well I suppose it's because you were in the Underworld in the first place. Live mortals were and are forbidden to be in our realm. It was one of the main rules that we established while creating the universe. Mortals were to stay on their side of the universe, we would stay on ours. However, upon entering the Underworld, it sent the Romans off on a roll. They, unlike us, began to breed with mortals, creating Half-Bloods."

"Half-Bloods…You mean like Hercules?"

Thoth leaned back in his chair and pursed his lips. "I suppose. We originally never really did anything like that, but after Isis had Kahmunrah and Ahkmenrah…well, quite frankly, they were too much trouble, and we never wanted to mix with the mortals like that again. We decided among ourselves that loving mortals would be forbidden. Of course, Anubis broke that law when he fell in love with Ann—," Thoth suddenly clapped his hand over his mouth. The sound made Viola jump slightly—it sounded like someone had smashed two rocks together. His blue eyes were large, but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring at the floor, as if he was expecting something to rise up out of it at any second and eat him.

He remained like this for what seemed like hours. Or maybe it only seemed like hours to Viola because he was so still. At one point, she thought that the god had turned into a statue.

However, Thoth slowly moved his hand back down off his mouth. He cleared his throat and picked up where he had left off.

"Another reason is that you accidently crossed into the Roman territory of the Underworld."

"Territory?" Viola said.

"Yes, we all have our own way of dealing with people who die. When someone dies on our territory, it gives us the power to decide their fate. An example is the Hall of Two Truths, but it's called many different things. That's where—,"

"Someone's heart gets weighed on a scale thing with a feather," said Viola. She wanted to slap herself for slipping up again. Thoth's eyebrow shot up, but he didn't question her.

"And the Romans have their own way—the Greeks based their believes off it as well. Going to Pluto—that's Hades in Greek—and being judged by him, excreta, excreta. The Norse don't really have a way of dealing with people who die, because no one really inhabits their territory. We split the modern world up so that we could all live in it and not bother one another—the Norse, who are accustomed to the cold, got the North and South poles. The Romans got from Portugal to Japan, and most of the rest of the upper Eastern Hemisphere. We got Egypt over to the very end of California. We don't trespass, because there's really no need to. Besides, if anyone did, they would most likely be killed on the spot."

Viola blinked. "The gods can be killed?"

"Yes and no. We can't really destroy each other, but we can tear each other up into pieces and get sent so far down into the Underworld that it will be a few centuries before we can see daylight again."

"I never thought..." Of course she didn't. She was having so much trouble taking all this in at once, it seemed too much to put on her little shoulders at once.

Even if she was Sulipica's reincarnation, it helped Viola to know that Apollo couldn't cross over into the Egyptian territory to kill her again.

* * *

Viola woke to darkness. She started to panic, but then recognized where she was. She was back in her room, in her bed and tucked underneath her covers. She had no idea how she ended up back here, because the last thing she remembered was being in Thoth's library—

Wait. He must have taken her back. Either that, or she was too tired to remember coming home.

She wondered if her mother knew that she was home. She was about to move, but froze when she heard someone speak.

"I still can't believe you told her," Anubis's voice drifted in her room from the hall. "What ever happened to not interfering directly with the mortal's lives? That's a rule, you know."

"I'm aware, Anubis," Thoth's voice replied quietly, "but with Ahkmenrah and Apep...do you really think that we could have hidden it from her? Eventually your brother would have told her."

"He wouldn't have."

"How do you know? The boy is blinded by love. You had the same traits when you were with Annaliese—"

_"Don't say her name!"_ Anubis suddenly sounded deadly. "You almost said it today. Don't mention it again." Then she heard him scoff. "It would be so much easier if we could just kill her."

Viola's breath hitched. They were going to kill her? The blood drained from her face.

"And then what? Watch Ahkmenrah mope around for the next _thousand_ years because he lost Sulipica _yet again? _And the _second_ he finds out that you killed her, he'll never forgive you. Or _any_ of us!" They were both yelling at each other. Er—whisper-yelling, more likely.

Viola didn't quite understand. Did she really mean that much to Ahk? And who was Annaliese?

There was a long pause, and Viola wondered for a moment if they had left. But finally, Anubis said,

"Fine. I'll get Horus to put another spell on that damn museum—the other one is gone. That's how Apep got in. Maybe he did it as a practical joke, I don't know or care. Just..." Viola strained her ears to hear the last part, but she never caught it. She could hear his murmuring voice, but couldn't understand what he was saying.

She wondered what exactly they were going on about, but not before she was hit with a wave of sleep.

* * *

**A/n: **OMG YES I FINISHED THIS! I swear, this chapter was hard. I love Anubis and his attitude. Lol and Viola and his banter. Now Apollo may not seem like a bad guy in your POV, but in this story I'm taking a different view on the Roman/Greeks. Apollo has been hit with being the ladies man/music lover for too long in my book. He needs to be bad-ass. Which he is in this story.

Thoth is by-far the hardest character to write for me. When I first got the idea for this story, he was a brunette. Then he was blonde, and somehow morphed into a dark-haired guy along the road. A few days ago I had a dream about the end of this story (lol I think God is telling me to wrap it up), and Thoth was BLONDE. WTF. So now when I picture him, he's blonde. Grr.

Review please!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Aw man, you called my bluff!

**-Full-Summary: **Things are not well at the museum when a new exhibit arrives. With a new artifact comes new curses, new magic, and new friends. At first, things are great, and the museum is more popular then ever! But suddenly things take a turn for the worst when three all-powerful ancient Egyptian gods get involved, wanting revenge on mankind.

Now it's up to Larry and the gang to stop these misfit deities from taking out everything and everyone in their path, all before sunrise!

**A/n: **Have you guys ever noticed how Octavius is Italian and yet he has a British accent? Am I seriously the only one (besides Thomas and Ben) who noticed that? Because that for some reason irkes me. And another thing: does anyone know if Octavius is supposed to be Gaius Octavius? Because I saw him as Augustas, Gaius's son. -facepalm- I've spent too much time on Wikipedia. CURSE YOU, MODERN INTERNET!

If there's a song for Anubis and Viola, it's gotta be _King of Anything_ by Sara Bareilles. I swear Sara read my mind and wrote that song, just for me. Lol probably not, but it makes me feel all fuzzy inside when I think like that. And I'm really sorry, but I guess I forgot to introduce Vi's parents thus far. -sweatdrop- My bad.

* * *

_Charlotte had been in pain for quite some time, afflicted by the only thing more powerful then Death: Love._

-Tonya Hurley, _Ghostgirl_

Viola woke to the smell of pancakes. She rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. After at least two minutes of tossing and turning, she realized that sleep was out of the question—she was up, and that was that. Viola reluctantly opened her eyes and rubbed them with the heels of her hands.

Light was already streaming in from her windows. She glanced at the clock before getting up. Nine o' five. Well, it wasn't that early. Viola untangled herself from the blankets and stretched. Then she headed out of her room and into the kitchen.

Nancy Miller, Viola's mother, was the one making pancakes. Viola cocked an eyebrow when she entered the kitchen; her mother hadn't cooked in a while. Maybe that was because she was always busy working.

"Mornin' sweetie," Nancy greeted cheerily. Both of Viola's parents were morning people. Nancy seemed to fit the part much better then Viola's father—she was blonde, had Viola's blue eyes, and was very perky. No wonder the college students who were in Nancy's classes stayed awake.

Viola yawned and plopped down in a bar chair in front of the table before responding. "Hey mom. Why are you home? Shouldn't you be at the college?"

Nancy put a plate down in front of Viola, already filled with pancakes. "It's Friday. I get Friday's off, remember?" She put a bottle of syrup down on the table, and pointed at it with her finger. "You need to eat—you're thin enough already."

Viola rolled her eyes but obeyed, grabbing the bottle of syrup and squirting some all over her breakfast.

"So," Nancy said causally, "what have you been up to lately?"

Viola stopped cutting up her pancakes.

_Of course. _

She knew this was coming. Whenever Nancy got suspicious, she would make pancakes and question you. It was an odd tactic, but it seemed to work. Viola guessed that Nancy learned about its effect when Bonnie was in third grade. Bonnie's class had taken a field trip to the zoo, and Bonnie had stolen something from the gift shop. Nancy made pancakes the next morning, and the next thing they all knew, Bonnie was spilling her guts out over how it wasn't her fault.

Now Nancy was wondering where Viola had been the past few nights.

_ Oh really no where, mom. I've just been hanging out at a museum that comes to life at night thanks to a dead Egyptian mummy who I ended up kissing a couple times. Oh yeah, did I mention that he's related to the gods? Well now they won't leave me alone, just because I got chased by a giant evil demon snake thingy. Other then that, how has your week been while teaching at the university? _

"Um...well, I've been hanging out with Rosie," Viola offered. Not a complete lie. Might as well tell her about Jessie. "I met a guy, and I'm dating him."

"Really?" Nancy said, smiling. Viola felt relieved. "Oh honey, that's great! So what's his name?"

"Jessie."

"Hmm, he sounds like a romantic."

"Mom!"

Nancy raised her hands in the air. "I'm just saying. Have you been with him these last few nights? You've been getting back home pretty late."

"No, I haven't been with him. I've actually been at the Museum of Natural History." That wasn't a lie either. "It's actually really cool, now that they've got a new exhibit and everything."

"Oh I used to go all the time there when I was younger," Nancy said. They broke off into a conversation about how the museum had changed during both their lifetimes. All the while, Nancy couldn't help notice how jumpy her daughter was becoming. They eventually wove their way into silence, and Viola ate while Nancy washed the dishes. However, Nancy was surprised by Viola's sudden question.

"Hey mom, do you know anything about the...Greek gods?"

Nancy blinked and turned around slowly to face her daughter. "Um...yes, I suppose. But why do you want to know about them?"

Viola laughed nervously, playing with one of the buttons on her pajama top. "Oh, you know...Um, I don't really know...they just kind of spiked my interest!" She laughed again.

Now even that wasn't fully a lie. True, ever since Thoth had told her the story of her..._death_, Viola was starting to become terrified of the gods—Roman, Egyptian, _and_ Norse. Apollo had killed her, Loki was ranting on about the end of the world, and Anubis had caused her hand to grow two extra fingers; not to mention that Viola was caught right in the middle. It seemed like the universe wanted to drive her insane.

Nancy raised an eyebrow, walked around the table, and sat down on a chair next to Viola. Viola had been lost in her thoughts, wondering if she should break it to her mother that she was a reincarnation or not. She felt Nancy gather her dark hair and twist it up into a loose ponytail on her back. Her mother used to do this to both Bonnie and Viola, but ever since Bonnie grew into the "teenage rebellion stage" (or at least, that's what Viola's father called it), she never let Nancy do it anymore. Viola was surprised by the gesture, but somehow found it comforting.

"You know," Nancy said slowly, "you can talk to me if you want, honey."

"I know," Viola said, not looking at her. _But I can't talk to you about _everything.

* * *

It had taken Nancy some convincing, but she finally let Viola go out for the day. Her mother had said that they needed some mother-daughter-bonding time, and Nancy was going back to work at the university the next day.

Viola had also been forced to promise not to stay out so late every night. Which meant that she couldn't stay at the museum. Which also meant that she didn't have to face Ahkmenrah.

Letting out a sigh, Viola ran her fingers though her hair as her eyes scanned the bookshelves once more. She was at a half-price bookstore, looking in the non-fiction section for anything that involved the Romans.

She didn't really know why she was becoming so obsessed with the god who had killed her in her past life. Then again, she didn't know why she was hiding from Ahkmenrah. She hadn't been to the museum last night, and she wasn't planning on visiting tonight.

Viola banged her head on a bookshelf.

Why was she avoiding Ahkmenrah? He had been really nice, minus the fact that he thought that she was his friend from his life in Egypt. Not to mention that he was a really good kisser—

_Oh God no!_ She couldn't think like that. At least, not now that she was dating Jessie and actually knew his relatives more then she would ever want to. Speaking of his relatives, Viola had also been checking over her shoulder all day for any sign of the really-handsome-jerk-with-the-attitude-Anubis.

Viola jumped at the sound of her cell phone ringing. She nearly knocked down a stack of books, and smiled sheepishly at the others in the store who gave her strange looks.

"Hello?"

"Ok, Sears is having a sale and you are coming there with me," Rose's voice said on the other line. Viola was about to protest, but then spotted the title of a book written on its spine. _Rome—from then to now. _

She honestly felt like slapping herself. _Rome, Romans?_ What did they have in common? There was a small detail that she had been overlooking.

"Octavius!"

"What?"

Viola flushed, realizing that she was on the phone. "Um…never mind, sure I'll go, but just give me an hour."

"...Sure…?"

"Thanks Rosie!" said Viola, hanging up on her friend before hurrying out of the store. She didn't necessarily sprint, but she did fast-walk down the sidewalk and up the stairs to the museum. When she walked in the door, she passed Rebecca.

"Hi Rebecca," Viola said as she passed. "Bye Rebecca."

Rebecca blinked, and turned her head to follow Viola, but she didn't notice.

She thankfully remembered the way to the Hall of Miniatures. She knew that they weren't awake yet, but maybe there was a way that Octavius could hear her while frozen during the day. When Viola got there, she loomed over the Ancient Rome display. Octavius was standing in the center of the little display kingdom, looking as if he was ordering some of his men around.

"I'm hoping you can help me out here, Octavius," Viola whispered. Her eyes swept the display before landing on the Coliseum.

_"W__hy else do you think that the Romans built the Coliseum and tore people apart for the fun of it?"_

Viola suddenly felt sick. Did Octavius ever...? No, no he was nice. Plus he was a wax miniature in a museum. Even if someone got torn apart, the museum's day guards would notice and would fix the little miniature right up.

However, Viola moved back a few steps and fell back on the bench.

* * *

_CRACK!_

_ Sully yelped, jumped backwards, and unconsciously clung to Ahkmenrah. He would have flushed if he hadn't been surprised as well. Kahmunrah jumped slightly. A young boy with dark black hair and brown eyes had just popped up in front of them. He was dressed in regal robes, simpler yet somehow more elegant then the ones that Kahmunrah and Ahkmenrah wore. He was glaring at them, but it wasn't an angry glare. It was more of a curious glare. _

_ "Who are you?" the boy asked quickly. "You aren't gods, you don't smell like them. Well, actually you two do, but you don't." He pointed his finger at Ahk and Kah, then Sully. Sully let go of Ahkmenrah. _

_ "Um...No, they aren't gods—"_

_ The boy cut her off. "So are you mortals?" He let out a small gasp. "Mortals aren't allowed here!"_

_ "Yes, we know—"_

_ "Why are you here, then?" the boy demanded. _

_ "We came here by accident," Sully replied quickly, fearing that he would cut her off again. "We just need to find the Tablet and—"_

_ The boy's features suddenly lit up with realization. "I recognize you now! Aren't you Isis's mortal sons—the Half-Bloods?" _

_ "Yes," Ahk answered. It sounded like a question. He knew that this boy must be a god, but he didn't know who. Sully seemed to know, but the boy god kept cutting her off. _

_ "Correct me if I am wrong," Sully said, catching the boy's attention, "but aren't you...Ahy?"_

_ The boy nodded and cocked his head slightly, as if finally realizing that Sully was there. " Hey, you're cute." _

_ Sully blinked, her face slowly turning red. Ahk's eyes narrowed. Kahmunrah stepped in._

_ "Do you know where the Tablet is?" He cast a glance at Sully, "or if it's even here at all?" _

_ "No," Ahy answered simply, "but I bet Thoth will. I think he's around here somewhere—"_

_ "No!" Sully cried. Ahy looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I...I mean, you cannot let anyone know that we are here."_

_ "But then why are you here in the first place?"_

_ "We came here by accident, and now we need to get back to the Overworld. We need to find the Tablet, but you cannot let anyone know that we are here."_

_ "Oh, I get it now!" Ahy's face lit up with a grin. "It's like a game!"_

_ Sully blinked again. "Um, yes, it's a hiding game. And we need to not be found by anyone here. Do you think you could help us play?"_

_ "Yes of course," Ahy said happily, "but don't blame me if Anubis finds you first! He's really good at finding wandering souls, so you will be easy for him!"_

_ And before Sully could say anything else, there was a loud CRACK, causing the trio to jump again. Ahy was gone. _

_ "A game," repeated Kahmunrah. "Good thinking, Sully," he said sarcastically, grabbing her and ruffling her already messy hair, making it more spikey and jagged if possible. Sully broke away from him, flushed._

_ "He is only a boy god. And technically, he _is_ your nephew. But now the gods know we are here."_

_ "You said that before, so what is your point?"_

_ Sully bit her lip. "We are going to be in big trouble unless we find the Tablet and Gate soon."_

* * *

Viola really hated these memories or flashbacks or whatever the hell they were. They kept creeping up on her, taking her by surprise. Which was why she nearly ran into wall at the mall with Rose.

"Are you ok, Vi?" Rose asked.

"Just great," Viola said, flashing a smile. The two were walking around the mall, Rose clutching shopping bags, Viola attempting to not let her mind wander. It was so hard.

"So how's Jessie?" Rose asked.

"Great," Viola answered.

Rose pouted, "I wish he had a brother."

Viola laughed. "Well if he did, then I would give you my blessing."

"Since when do I need your blessing to date a guy?"

"Since now."

"Whatever," said Rose, sticking out her tongue. "Hey are has he been planning to do anything for you for your birthday?"

Voila shook her head. "I don't think so."

"What? But that's like, _the_ most romantic thing a guy can do for a girl, taking her out somewhere special for her birthday, getting her flowers, kissing her passionately on a balcony that overlooks the whole entire city when it's lit up at night..." Rose trailed off, and her eyes had a dreamy glaze in them. Viola snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face, and Rose snapped out of it.

"Hey, this isn't your fantasy, Rosie."

"I wish it was. Seriously, you're lucky you've got him. If he was mine, I would be the happiest girl on the face of the earth!"

Viola opened her mouth, but Rose cut her off.

"So, back to your birthday. It's tomorrow and if Jessie doesn't do something special, then not only am I going to have to kick his butt, but I'm gonna have to do something for you instead."

"Oh no, you're not," Viola said firmly.

The girls continued to argue, but Rose wanted to stop and get a pretzel from the food court before they left. Viola was sitting at one of the tables in the eating area when Anubis stalked over.

* * *

Loki impatiently tapped his finger on the mall's balcony ledge. The balcony was overlooking the food court, and was a restricted area, meant for only mall cops and security guards. The blonde had easily broken in, and was now glaring through the tinted glass down at a certain jackal god and a freckle-faced mortal.

His plan to show little Viola that he meant business had worked...sort of. He had released Apep from the Egyptian's territory in the Underworld. It wasn't hard to cross the borders of either the Roman or Egyptian territory—he had done it so often it was now child's play for the Norse. However, every once an a while a stray soul or demon would cling to him, but he would only kick them off—hence the hiking boots. (He supposed that it was the very same reason that Anubis wore them as well in his mortal form.)

And speaking of Anubis...

Loki had at least hoped for Apep to break Viola's tiny little body in half. If nothing else, to bite her at least. When Apep bit a god, the wound would heal over relatively quickly. When Apep bit a mortal, however...they normally died, but if not then they would become paralyzed.

However, neither had happened because those two idiotic Egyptian's had to step in and save the little brat. Loki supposed it was because Viola was in love with the Half-Blood. Either that, or they took pity on the girl.

Messing with Hathor's love spell was easy. Messing with it while two powerful gods were practically breathing down his neck...?

Well, it would be tricky.

Loki liked tricky.

Loki could work with tricky.

He felt rather then heard Apep's presence. That and Apep _stunk_ like all the rest of those damn Egyptians did. But the demon was quieter then a shadow, Loki would give him that. However, he never really _could_ blend in with the mortals.

That was the problem with demons. They always looked somehow wrong to the mortals, even to the ones without immunity.

Not to mention that Apep in his human form had purple hair and fangs.

"You let me down," Loki stated simply.

"The girl would have been mine, if not for the gods," the snake spat, his voice a low and raspy sound.

"It did seem that way," said the blonde mildly. "Unfortunately, because we are now dealing with more then one god, attacking spontaneously won't be enough anymore."

"What?" hissed Apep, his lip pulling back over his fangs.

"Little Viola is being protected by them _all_, even if she doesn't know it. They care about the Half-Blood, and because he cares about her, they have to make sure that he's happy. Otherwise, he'll go crying home to Isis. So we need something quick, something that will surprise the hell out of them."

"What do you suppose we do?"

Loki glanced at Apep, then back down at Viola, a smirk growing on his face.

"Do you work well with dragons?"

* * *

"Do I have to explain the whole 'getting-killed-by-Apep' scenario again?" was the first thing that came out of Anubis's mouth when he stalked over to Viola. She frowned.

"No, I've got that."

"Then explain why I have to consistently hunt you down," he said, sitting down on the chair across from her. He leaned the chair on it's two back legs, resting his boot-clad feet on the table.

"Hey—"

"Vi!" Rose's voice made Viola jump slightly. She had just walked over with a pretzel and a drink. Her eyebrows shot up at the sight of the god and she set down the bag and drink on the table before turning to Viola.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Rose asked, using a far-too-polite voice. Viola nearly winced. She glanced at Anubis, who's face remained stock, before getting up and following Rose away from the table. Once they were out of hearing range, Rose put her hands on her hips and glared at her friend.

"What the _hell_ Viola?" snapped Rose. "What happened to Jessie? Are you cheating on him already? And how come _you_ find all hot guys?"

"Okay, first of all, I'm not cheating on Jessie. Er—at least not intentionally. Second, he isn't even my friend! He's this..._jerk _who keeps stalking me!"

"If he's a jerk, then I wish I had an asshole to stalk me," said Rose, looking back at Anubis.

Viola punched Rose in the arm.

"I'm serious!"

"So am I! How'd you get him to start stalking you anyway?"

"I...,"—_made out with his little brother and got chased by a snake—_"can't remember." Rose opened her mouth, but Viola cut her off. "Look, give me like five minutes, and I'll get rid of him. Then we can go."

Before Rose could protest, Viola walked back over to the table where Anubis was. She frowned again and put her hands on her hips. Again, his face was blank, as if an artist had sculpted it out of marble, but hadn't decided yet what expression to carve. Viola could see where Rose was coming from—if Anubis wasn't a god, and if he wasn't a jerk, then she definitely would be starstruck.

"Can you just go away?" Viola asked.

"Believe me, I would if I could," he answered flatly, "but I can't."

"Sure you can! Just do that..._popping_ thing that you did the other night—"

"You mean teleporting."

"Yeah, just _teleport _outta here! No more stalking me, no more tearing me away fro my friends, and you don't have to 'watch'"—she used air quotes—"me anymore. Everybody wins," said Viola, holding up her hands.

"And what about Apep, hmm? What happens when he shows up? Will you run like you did before?" (At this, Viola blushed. Anubis slowly rose from the chair and went on.) "If we hadn't been there to step in, he could easily have broken your body like a toothpick. He might also kill your red haired friend over there—Rose was it? What would you do if that happened?" Anubis's bored gaze had turned into an furious glare—Viola felt like she was choking underneath the intensity of it. Viola had also forgotten how tall he was—he was looming over her like a dark shadow.

"You could _nothing_. _That's_ why I can't leave."

Viola may have imagined it, but for a second—for a brief second—his eyes had changed colors from black to red. They wasn't red like Rose's hair—they were crimson red, like the kind monsters would have in horror movies.

But then the god blinked and looked away, making Viola question her sanity once more that week.

"Anyway, even if I did, I would get complete _hell_ from Thoth," added Anubis, almost airily. Viola blinked and she realized that he wasn't looming over her anymore, but as far away from her as earshot allowed.

_How'd he do that?_

"Well look," Viola said, gesturing around her, "Apep isn't here. In fact, I think that you can go tell Thoth and all your buddies down in the demon-world—"

"Underworld," Anubis corrected dully.

"—whatever. Go tell them that nothing is going to happen, and you are just overreacting."

Anubis was in front of her again, and roughly grabbed her arm.

"Do you think that this is some kind of a game, Sulipica? That all of this will go away if you blink? The second you stepped into that museum for the first time, events were already set in motion. I'm telling you now that if you don't wise up and use your head, things are going to get a lot worse," he snarled. His face was an inch from hers, and his grip on her arm was cutting off the circulation.

"Hey!" Viola heard Rose shout, and Viola heard Rose walk over. "What the hell? Who do you think you are? You can't just come outta no where and start beating up my best friend, no matter how hot you are!"

Anubis's grip on Viola's arm went slack, but he still didn't let go. He wasn't looking at Rose either. He was staring off into space, and a small and almost invisible crease appeared between his eyebrows.

Viola squinted—his human form faded out of view for a moment, and was replaced by the godly one. The jackal that Viola had seen previously wasn't snarling anymore. Its ears were back, and the rest of his body was in a sort of rigid crouch.

Something was wrong.

"Hel_lo_? I'm _talking_ to you!" said Rose sharply, putting her hands on her hips.

"Someone opened a portal," the god breathed.

Before Viola could say, _"What?" _he had let go of her arm and sprinted off. Both teenagers stared blankly after him.

"Wow, you're right," said Rose, "he is a jerk! Why'd he grab you? Was he trying something? D'you want me to call the police?"

Viola shook her head, "No, I'm fine Rosie...hey call your mom...I'm gonna go see whats up."

"Are you sure you don't want backup?" asked Rose. "Because if you do I really can call the cops on this guy—"

"Rose!" Viola snapped. "Just...stay there. I'll be right back."

Before Rose could protest, Viola started off in the direction that the god had just gone in. She heard Rose call her, but Viola didn't turn around. She turned a corner where she thought Anubis had went, but it was completely deserted.

Wait.

Deserted?

It was Friday! The rest of the mall was crowded with bustling people! It just didn't add up—

The hair on the back of her neck suddenly stood up and Viola blinked. Where one second there was nothing, the next there was Apep in his human form at the end of the hall. Viola's mouth went dry and she took a step back.

The left corner of his mouth curled upwards in a smirk. Viola turned on her heel and ran.

She wanted to take everything that she had previously said back—she couldn't hear anything but the blood rushing in her ears, but she was sure that Apep was chasing after her, and Anubis was no where in sight.

Or maybe that was just her. All the hallways of the mall were now vacant. Where did everyone go? Was it just the adrenaline?

Viola rounded another corner, but came to a skidding halt and screamed. Standing in front of her was a fifty foot tall fearsome creature—its scales were dark red and glittery, its tail long and powerful looking. Its head was as big as a minivan, and it had fangs and talons that looked about as long as she was tall. Smoke was coming out of its nostrils, and it seemed to notice Viola for the first time. Its eyes were dark, but alert.

_It's a dragon,_ Viola realized. Every muscle in her body froze despite her brain's command to run.

It was is if it was wondering whether to attack or not. Or it didn't see her. Viola had learned once that if you didn't move, a T-rex couldn't see you. (She supposed that this rule didn't apply to Rexy, though, considering the fact that he didn't have eyes anymore.) Maybe dragons had the same concept? They were evolved reptiles, right?

She was trying to reason with herself about dragons?

"Oh, God," escaped her lips before she could stop it. She really _was_ going crazy, wasn't she?

Apparently dragons weren't deaf, because the second her words were out it opened its mouth and literally blew fire. Viola's muscles reacted and she screamed again and ran as the fire just barely missed her.

Viola could still feel the heat, though. She had never liked fire, especially bonfires, because she would always end up getting burned somehow whenever she was around them. However, with this fire, it wasn't red or orange. It was blue. And it had to at least be a hundred and fifty degrees; the very closeness of it made Viola's skin feel inflamed.

She tore around the corner where she had previously ran, and was heading back the other direction—

Viola stopped so quickly this time she stumbled. A certain purple snake was there. And the dragon was behind her—she could hear it clumsily moving around.

Then it hit her.

_It was a trap_.

"_I__f you don't come around to start believing in me, I'll be forced to use violent measures."_

Before Viola could put it together, there was a loud _BANG_ and Apep suddenly fell sideways, as if someone had punched the reptile in the mouth. Anubis stepped out of no where, his right hand extended and glowing.

"I thought I _told_ you to—" Anubis said, but suddenly stopped short. His features, which one second ago had been etched with annoyance, were now blank with surprise. Viola didn't need to turn around to know that the dragon was behind her.

It roared.

Viola felt like her head was going to explode. Her ears were ringing, and she covered them while shutting her eyes, but it didn't help.

It took her a moment to process what was going on after that. Her ears were ringing, her vision was hazy, and her head was pounding. She did realize, however, that the dragon was no longer behind her.

Anubis's hand stopped glowing and he cursed.

The dragon was now going after him. Viola wanted to tell him to run, but he was already gone in another direction, leading the dragon away from her. The dragon's spiked tail however did catch Viola in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her while sending her flying back a few feet.

She struggled to catch her breath, but she was beginning to hyperventilate.

Viola had forgotten about Apep, but he didn't forget her. She realized this too, and clambered to her feet. She tried to run, but it was a poor effort.

Apep lunged at her.

He had missed her...wait.

No, he hadn't.

The snake had ended up sinking one of his fangs in her left shoulder.

At first, Viola didn't know what was going on. She felt pressure on her shoulder, but nothing else.

But then came the pain.

It started as a slight warmth. The warmth turned a bit more heated. Then it turned into a light burning sensation. The light burning then turned much more painful. It felt as if fire was going through Viola's veins. Ironically, at the same time, it also felt cold. So cold it would freeze her limbs off. Her veins were on fire, her body was encased with a demon chill. It felt like a thousand knives were in her shoulder, like they were puncturing her very soul...

Someone screamed. Viola later learned that it was her agonizing screams that she was hearing. She ripped her arm away, but only heard and felt the tearing of flesh.

She couldn't breath. She tried to run, but she was dizzy. Not slightly dizzy; she was so dizzy that the floor was now the ceiling and the ceiling was now the floor. She couldn't tell which was up or which was down. She was floating. She was falling. She was burning. She was freezing.

Viola collapsed, trying to breath, trying to stop the pain...trying to die. Death wouldn't be as painful as this...would it?

Maybe she was screaming. Maybe she was thrashing. Maybe she was already dead.

She thought she saw a bright light. Death. But she heard Apep's screech and the dragon's roar. They weren't dying too, were they?

Viola's vision was blurred with tears, but nothing made sense. With the world spinning around her, the only thing she could focus on was a pair of wide, brown eyes. There was a face, but Viola couldn't make it out.

The last thing she remembered thinking was, _I hope Rose called her mom._

* * *

Ma'at tried to get a response from the girl, but had no luck. The mortal was barely breathing. She would be dead in a matter of minutes if they didn't do something.

"What happened?" Anubis asked, jogging back over, fitting his arm back into its socket.

"Apep bit her," Ma'at replied, her voice filled with concern. Without thinking twice, the goddess slid one arm under the girl's knees and the other behind her bleeding shoulders, and lifted her off the ground. The girl moaned. Ma'at bit her lip.

"He actually bit her?"

Ma'at nodded.

Anubis cursed.

* * *

Loki had watched the whole thing. Dragons were so hard to control, it was an understatement to say that he was thrilled as he watched Viola run from it and Anubis try to fight it. But of course Ma'at had to come in and _ruin_ the whole _damn thing_—

It didn't matter. Apep bit Viola. It wasn't a_ total_ loss.

Which was why the god grinned wickedly and pumped his fist in the air.

* * *

**A/n: **Ok, another dramatic chapter! Yay! You guys have no idea how bad I wanted to just skip this chapter. The next one I can write so easily. This one, not so much. (Again, I'm not so good with action scenes.) I'm tired, so I'm gonna leave you guys now. I'll update sooner, I promise. Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **...dang it...

**-Full-Summary: **Things are not well at the museum when a new exhibit arrives. With a new artifact comes new curses, new magic, and new friends. At first, things are great, and the museum is more popular then ever! But suddenly things take a turn for the worst when three all-powerful ancient Egyptian gods get involved, wanting revenge on mankind.

Now it's up to Larry and the gang to stop these misfit deities from taking out everything and everyone in their path, all before sunrise!

**A/n: **Finally! I love this chapter, and it's got fluff, so HERE'S YOUR WARNING. HA HA YOU CAN'T SUE ME NOW. Um, all I have to say is that typing Ma'at's name is a pain for me. And another thing: I see Sully wearing like this red dress with a corset type thing. Via she can run out of breath easily.

**HEY GUYS READ THIS:** I now see Thoth looking like Yamino, and Apep looking like Heimdall, both of them from Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok. **I SWEAR TO GOD THAT THAT IS** _**THE BEST**_** ANIME EVER**. I heard about it from one of my friends from DevART, and I got addicted. You guys seriously need to look it up. But what I find funny is that the anime is about the Norse gods, and Yamino is Loki's snake son and Heimdall is another one of the Norse gods. LOL I FIND THAT SO FUNNY DON'T YOU GUYS?

...I've watched too much of that. I honestly swear it is unnatural how much I love that. But they only had 26 episodes dubbed and I cried in the last one and it was so awesome!

**The point is, go on Google and look them up if your too lazy to watch the anime. But you really should watch the anime you guys because it's freaking awesome. **

* * *

_When the moon is low  
We can dance in slow motion  
And all your tears will subside  
All your tears will dry  
And long after I've gone  
You'll still be humming along  
And I will keep you in my mind  
The way you make love so fine  
We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

-Plain White T's, _Rhythm of Love_

_"Sully, I'm telling you, the Tablet is not here. Let's just ask one of the gods to take us back," Kahmunrah nagged. _

_ Sully scowled. Ahkmenrah did his best not to smile. H__e didn't find her anger at his brother humorous, it was_ _the way she expressed it. She would stand up a bit straighter and her nose would wrinkle up._

_"I __grabbed it," she huffed. "Y__ou just don't want to admit that I am right."_

_ Kahmunrah scoffed. "T__he only reason why you know so much is because you spend so much time burying your nose in those scrolls rather then interacting with other people."_

_"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. "I__know more about our government then _you do_!"_

_"You do not! Just because your father is the captain of the army does not automatically make you know everything!"_

_"And being a prince doesn't give you permission to be as _**arrogant**_ and _**selfish**_ as _**you**_ are!"_

_"Why you little-" Kahmunrah growled, flustered. He raised his arm slightly, wanting nothing more then to strike her across the face. _

_"I __don't know how your father puts up with it!" continued Sully, walking forward out of Kahmunrah's reach. "G__overning a nation and keeping you in line? That is almost too much for-"__Sully suddenly broke off. _

_"What's the matter, Sully?" Kahmunrah asked quickly, his voice sounding slightly deranged. "R__un out of insults? Or maybe you are just so dumb that you never could think of anything in the first place? Who told you to say that? One of the servants? Most of them are so disloyal they don't even deserve to set foot in the palace, or even the city!"_

_ Sully didn't retort. In fact, she was just standing there, completely still. _

_"Sully?" Ahkmenrah asked. "A__re you al-"_

_ He never got to finish. Sully suddenly began to cough so violently that it shook her entire frame. She fell to her knees, and blood spewed out of her mouth._

_"Sully!" both boys cried in unison. Despite the fact that Kahmunrah was closer to her, Ahkmenrah got to her first. He keeled down next to her as she hacked and hacked, more and more blood spilling from her mouth, staining the front of her dress. After a few more hacks she groaned weakly and collapsed, unconscious. Ahkmenrah caught her, pulling her closer to him and cradling her at the very least. _

_ The patches of Sully's blood on the ground suddenly swirled up off the ground, into the air, then finally into a golden cup. The god who was holding the cup Ahk hadn't noticed until now. He was shorter then Ahk, with spikey crimson colored hair and eyes. He also was dressed like Ahy, only he was leaner and more handsome then the boy. A smirk played on his thin lips, and Ahkmenrah immediately didn't like this god. _

_ Much to Ahkmenrah's surprise and disgust, the god drank from the cup and grinned. _

_"It's been a while since I've had a virgin's blood." _

_ Kahmunrah made a noise that sounded like a choked snort. In his arms, Sully groaned weakly. Ahkmenrah immediately tore his eyes off the god and looked down at Sully. Her face was drained of all color, making her look like a corpse. _

_ The god cocked his head slightly, staring at Sully. She groaned again, louder this time, and twitched, her expression becoming one of agony. It didn't take long for Ahk to put the pieces together._

_"Stop it!" he snapped angrily at the god. The god's grin fell from his handsome face and Sully's expression cleared. The god's red eyes examined Ahk, as if noticing him for the first time. The cup in his hand fell and clattered to the ground. _

_"Do I know you?" the god asked. _

_"..Don't you?" Sully asked weakly, coming back into consciousness. She sat up slowly, despite Ahk's attempts to push her back down. She untangled herself from his arms and tried to stand. "Y__ou're their-"_

_ The god suddenly grabbed Sully's chin, pulling her slightly forward. She her voice died in her throat. _

_"What is your name, mortal?" he asked._

_"S-Sulipica," said Sully._

_"And I am Ahkmenrah, and this is my brother Kahmunrah," Ahkmenrah interjected bluntly. "W__hich god are you?"_

_ He had always leaned that by being half god, he needed to be respectful to his heritage and be courteous to his godly relatives. But this god had nearly killed Sully. Manners were the least of his concerns._

_ The god let go of Sully's chin, and she stumbled backwards, but Kahmunrah caught her and steadied her. _

_"Set," the god replied icily, still eyeing Ahkmenrah dangerously. "W__ait a second...I recognize you now. You're-"_

* * *

Viola's eyes snapped open. Huh. She was back in her room. She wondered how...

Then all the events that had just happened came flooding back. Viola shut her eyes, wondering if she was dead. Could she be dead? She was in her room, so she doubted it.

Viola gingerly moved her arm and touched her shoulder, bracing herself for the pain that never came.

_What?_

Viola sat up and realized something. There was no pain in her shoulder. It merely felt slightly sore, as if she had pulled a muscle. Just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, Viola tried pinching herself, but she felt _that_.

"You aren't dreaming," said a new voice that made Viola jump. She quickly located the voice. It came from a brunette woman who was standing at the edge of her bed. Viola wondered why she hadn't noticed her before. She was wearing a purple plaid shirt and light blue jeans. Her body was curvy and she had creamy, flawless skin. Her face was round and her hair was wavy, going from brown at the roots to golden at the tips. She was wearing a headband, with a white feather attached onto it on the side. She also had large, doe brown eyes. Overall, Viola thought that she resembled an angel.

Concern was written all over the woman's face. She sat down at the edge of Viola's bed. Something seemed so familiar about this woman, but Viola couldn't put her finger on it.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked. "You aren't bleeding anymore, so that's an improvement."

"Yeah, actually I-wait." Viola shut her eyes and rested her head on her chest. "You're a god, aren't you?" she asked weakly.

The woman smiled warmly.

"I'm Ma'at."

Viola sighed and lifted her head. "I was afraid of that. Er-not you being Ma'at, but the gods period-not that there's anything wrong with them, it's just that there are a lot of you guys and...," Viola gave up. "What happened?"

"Apep attacked you again along with a dragon," Ma'at replied, the smile falling from her face. "Apep was expected, but dragons are rare, and they live in the Norse side of the Underworld. Not to mention that this dragon was Níðhöggr, and he's the worst of the all. Heavens, it would take a lot of power to even get him out of the Underworld."

Viola went pale. The Norse side of the Underworld? She wasn't sure before, but now she was certain; Loki was responsible.

"Didn't Apep bite me?" Viola asked hoarsely, remembering all the pain. "Shouldn't I be..."

"Dead?" Ma'at finished. Viola nodded, unable to find words. "Well you were very close to being so. Anubis and I were able to heal you before your body completely shut down, though." Then Viola remembered where she had seen Ma'at before. Her eyes had been the ones Viola was staring into before she lost consciousness. Yet she didn't remember Anubis being there, so it sounded odd for him to save her from death. Wasn't he a death god in the first place?

"Anubis? Oh yeah, wasn't he there? Is he alright? Didn't he get chased by...Nioh...Whatever you said that dragon was?" Viola asked.

"Níðhöggr managed to rip his arm off," replied Ma'at.

"What?"

"Oh he's fine now," Ma'at said, waving her hand in the air as if to brush off the thought of Anubis being hurt.

"So what happened to...," Viola still couldn't say the name of the dragon. "_That dragon_ that attacked him? And what about Apep?"

"That's the funny thing about dragons. They're demons. Mortals never accounted them as such, but they still are. And demons, like Apep as well, can't be in the same area where there's pure purity. You see, I represent balance between chaos and order. With my presence, Apep and Níðhöggr upset the balance, so they were banished again."

Viola glanced around the room. The clock read _6:55._ Viola's brow furrowed.

"What day is it?" asked Viola.

"It's still Friday," Ma'at said simply. "You were just out for a few hours, that's all."

"Wow, you must be a really good healer," Viola whispered. Ma'at smiled again and rose from the bed.

"If you're up to it, then I think that we should leave now."

"Wait, leave to go where?" Viola asked quickly, throwing back the covers and getting up as well.

"To the museum," Ma'at replied. "Anubis is getting Horus to put up another defense spell. His first had been taken down, which was why Apep was able to chase you into the museum in the first place. It's probably the safest place for you right now."

Viola sighed inwardly. She was going to have to face Ahkmenrah if she went to the museum, but if she didn't go there then she would probably fall into another one of Loki's traps. And he had already used a demon snake and a dragon. Who knows what else he had up his sleeves?

"Um, ya," Viola said, putting on a happy face. "Let's go."

* * *

Octavius jumped when he awoke to a pair of large blue eyes staring down at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Viola, immediately backing off the Roman miniature. She took a few steps back from the display, her hands over her mouth. "Did I scare you?"

Octavius ruffled, a small frown playing on his lips.

"M'lady, being a general, I have to be ready for anything," he said. "I was not scared."

It took everything Viola had not to let a grin spread out across her face.

"YEAH HE WAS!" shouted the voice of Jeddiah from the neighboring exhibit. Octavius snapped his head in Jed's direction and glared.

"Before I come over there and show you how a _true_ general fights," shouted Octavius before turning to Viola and asking much more politely, "is there something you require? I remember you asking me during the day."

Viola blinked. "Oh, yeah, I actually...wow, I didn't know that you guys could actually hear...I mean I thought, but I wasn't..." Viola stopped and shook her head. "Ok. On to the point. Octavius, do you remember anything about...your gods?"

The question clearly surprised the general, because his eyebrows shot up.

"Um...I suppose," replied Octavius slowly. He did know his gods very well. He thanked Jupiter almost every night for allowing him to come back to life and govern his people.

"That's great!" Viola said, a smile weaving its way onto her face. "Um, this is going to probably sound weird to you...but could you tell me about them?"

This girl's eagerness caused Octavius to raise an eyebrow, but he didn't object.

* * *

"I honestly don't see why we have to do this," muttered Shesmu. He and Sobek were standing on the balcony overlooking the bustling museum. It would be an understatement to say that Shesmu looked annoyed.

"Because, Sekhmet said that it would be smart to split up and visit this place at different times," answered Sobek. "To, ya know," he waved his big hands around in the air, "screw up Ra and Isis's vision."

"Right," replied the brunette.

"Just shut the hell up and help me."

Sobek and Shesmu both leaned over the balcony.

"So what exactly are we supposed to be looking for?" asked Shesmu.

"That little girl. Or the Half-Blood. Either will work.

"...And...?"

"Apparently, they've been avoiding each other. Er-at least that little girl is avoiding him. So we need to make them crash into each other," replied Sobek.

"She's avoiding him? I thought she was in love."

"Hey," Sobek held up his hands. "Mortals are stupid."

"Well the girl's somewhere over there," Shesmu gestured to his left. "I can smell her all the way from over here. And-Oh look, there's Ahkmenrah."

True to Shesmu's word, Ahkmenrah had just entered the lobby, apparently talking to Larry. Unfortunately, he was oblivious to his relatives that were just above him.

"...You know," Shesmu began, "If I had like a bow and arrow or a rifle I could just kill him right now. I don't see the point of making him fall in love before you kill him."

"Yeah, well...," Sobek trailed off.

Shesmu raised an eyebrow.

"It's fun to watch his heart break!" Sobek concluded.

"You're barbaric."

"Says the guy who wants to blow the kid up with a rifle."

"Rifles can't blow people up! That's what grenades are for."

"Grenades then."

"Just lead him off into the right direction and let's get out of here," muttered Shesmu.

* * *

"Thanks Octavius!" Viola said as she walked out of the Hall of Miniatures. She lead herself into the Hall of American History before collapsing on a bench and groaning.

Octavius was great when it came to the knowledge of the gods, but why was she so...obsessed with the one who had killed her?

"Hey Viola."

Viola sat up at the sound of Larry's voice. He strolled into the Hall. He must have been doing his rounds of something.

"Hi Larry," said Viola.

"Haven't seen you around here for a while. Becca said she saw you today, though."

"Yeah, I had to come in and...check on something. 'S all good now," replied Viola.

"Ahk's been looking for you," said Larry.

Viola nearly winced. "He has?"

"Yeah. He just asked me a couple minutes ago, actually. I think he was heading in this direction-"

"What?" Viola asked abruptly.

"I said he's heading in this direction-"

"I know that," Viola cut him off again, biting her lip. "Ok, um, don't tell him you saw me, alright?"

Larry frowned slightly. "Why not?"

"Because it's...complicated," Viola said slowly. "I think I had to go meet my sister in the African Mammals exhibit," she said quickly, getting up. "Um, bye Larry!"

Larry raised an eyebrow and watched her as she hurried out, not wanting to point out that the African Mammals exhibit was in the other direction. Figuring that it was one of those teenager things, he shrugged and went on with his rounds.

* * *

It was official; he had checked the whole entire museum, and still he couldn't find Viola. Ahkmenrah's heart sunk. She hadn't been here the night before, and now she wasn't here again. He wouldn't say that he was getting lonely, because he wasn't, but he was defiantly missing her.

But then there was that annoying little voice in the back of his head that kept saying, _go to the roof, go to the roof, go to the roof, go to the roof..._So giving up, he headed towards the stairway that lead to the roof, not knowing what to expect.

Ahkmenrah felt a grin tug at his lips. Viola was sitting on one of the air conditioning units, her back to him.

So she had come tonight!

...But then why wasn't she downstairs with everyone else? He walked over to just behind her, getting curious.

"Viola?" asked Ahkmenrah. Viola yelped and turned around.

"Ahk, you gotta stop doing that!" said Viola.

"I'm sorry," he replied, coming around and sitting down next to her. "Why are you up here instead of downstairs with everyone else?"

"Um...I didn't feel like mingling I guess," she lied.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Viola answered quickly. "I'm fine."

Ahkmenrah had been around Sully long enough to figure out when she was lying. She wouldn't look him in the eye and would start fidgeting. He moved closer to Viola, so their shoulders were just barely touching.

"Viola?"

"Look, I told you I'm fin-"

Viola broke off when Ahkmenrah kissed her. It was quick and simple, but it was still a kiss, and it still sent her heart beating rapidly.

Ahk broke away, smiling slightly. Even in the dark, her face still looked red.

"You're beautiful, you know," he told her lightly.

Viola scoffed, "No I'm not."

Ahkmenrah cocked his head slightly. "Yes, you are," he said.

"No, I'm not," Viola said firmly. Suddenly all the anger and confusion that she had felt over the past few days came flowing out of her mouth before she could stop it. "_Bonnie's_ the beautiful one. _Bonnie's_ the beautiful, blonde, rich girl who gets everything and anything that she wants. I'm her little sister who's gangly, pale, freckle faced, skinny, and not to mention a techno geek, but absolutely _no guy_ wants to date a techno geek! I've got _no_ curves, I've only got _one_ friend, I can't talk, but my brain won't _**shut up!**_" Viola shouted, feeling tears run down her cheeks. She snapped her head over to look at the Egyptian. She started talking quieter, her voice quivering.

"Now, I find out that the ancient Egyptian gods are real, and you expect me to believe it _just like that_? And while we're at it, why not just throw in the hysteria of being chased around by demons in the mix? I mean, that's a lot of pressure to put on me! Now I've got to look over my shoulder ever five seconds to see if certain death is behind me!"

Viola groaned loudly in frustration and collapsed backwards on the air vent. Ahkmenrah, who had silently observed her rant, slowly layed down next to her.

"Viola?" he murmured quietly. Her eyes were shut, her expression was now one of exhaustion.

Viola hhhmmed, as if now spent.

"When I ruled over Egypt," Ahkmenrah said slowly, "and even before that, I was never treated like a _person_. People wouldn't look me in the eyes, and I was constantly followed by attendants. They said that everything I did was right, even when I knew it wasn't. Apparently, they were my friends, but I never considered them to be."

Viola opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. Ahk was staring at the stars, his face blank.

"It nearly drove me insane," he went on. "No matter what I said or did, the reply was always 'yes sire', 'no sire', 'of course Your Grace', or 'right away, your Highness'. I always hated that. It was as if the people around me were physically unable to say my name. My brother absolutely loved it, though. Whenever my Father was too busy, Kahmunrah would often order servants around. (I guess on some level that it made him feel powerful-don't know.) I suppose that's the reason why I got so reckless and ended up dying."

For a while, they didn't say anything. Viola didn't know where Ahkmenrah was going with any of this, but she sensed a tender spot when he mentioned his death. This made Viola want to ask how he died in the first place. Was it an accident? Must have been, because he just said that he was reckless.

And his brother? Viola guessed that that would explain the bigger, more aggressive looking Egyptian in her memories.

"And I've seen a lot of...strange things too," Ahkmenrah said. "Being the son of a goddess you would expect me to be used to that, but I'm still not. He turned his head and looked at Viola. He brought his hand up and brushed it against Viola's freckled cheek.

"But I know when I have seen true beauty," Ahk finished.

Viola's mind went blank. No one had ever said that before. Hell, because of Bonnie, hardly anyone ever complimented her.

"Um...thanks, I think," Viola muttered. She felt like she was choking under his careful gaze, so she looked away and turned her attention up to the sky. "Oh hey, you can actually see the stars tonight," she thought happily out loud. "You normally can't because of the level of smog that normally hangs over the city," she added as an afterthought.

"She's my Great Grandmother."

Viola glanced at the Egyptian, raising an eyebrow.

"Nut, I mean. The goddess of the sky. She and her husband Geb had my mother along with my Uncles and Stepfather. Their act was against Ra's orders, so he banished them to different sides of the world, forbidden to ever see each other. That's why the stars aren't anywhere near the ground," explained Ahkmenrah.

Viola didn't know if she wanted to tell him that the reason why stars weren't near the ground was because they were millions of miles away in space. But at this point, she really didn't know due to the shocking fact that the gods really did exist. So who knows, maybe there really was this lady up in the sky who couldn't ever see her husband ever again.

"That's...kind of like _Romeo and Juliet_," said Viola.

Ahkmenrah's brow furrowed and he looked at her blankly. "What?"

"Don't you know Shakespeare? (Oh-three thousand year old mummy, I forgot.) "Well," Viola sighed, "_Romeo and Juliet_ is a tragedy story. (Er-actually it's a play, but whatever.) It's about these two people named Romeo and Juliet who fall in love with each other at a party. Only problem is that their families hate each other and are in the middle of a feud with each other. But Romeo loves Juliet so much that he doesn't care about his family. She's the same. They want to get married, but Romeo gets thrown out of the city because he avenged his friend's death.

"Juliet still loves Romeo, and wants to run away to marry him. So she fakes her own death by taking a sleeping potion. Romeo hears about it and actually thinks that she died. He ends up killing himself just as she wakes up. She cries and ends up killing herself. When the two families find their bodies, they decide to stop the feud for the sake of their dead kids."

"That's not a happy story," Ahkmenrah said.

"I never said that it was," Viola replied. "But maybe if Romeo hadn't been such an _idiot_ and hadn't gotten himself banished then Juliet wouldn't have killed herself. And how did they even know that they _loved_ each other? I mean, they just met and it's like they_ instantly_ fell in love. Normal people shouldn't—_don't-_do that.

Ahkmenrah got the feeling that she wasn't talking about _Romeo and Juliet_ anymore.

"But it sounds to me like Romeo knew that Juliet was his love from the second he saw her," Ahk commented.

'Yeah," mused Viola, "but that never happens in anywhere but books."

"Didn't you say that it was a play?"

"Plays are basically books."

"What is the difference?"

"There isn't one."

"Then why did you say 'basically'?"

"I...I dunno, I say stupid things sometimes I guess!" said Viola loudly. She sat up.

"No you don't," Ahkmenrah said airily.

Viola turned around. "Why do you say stuff like that?" she demanded.

"What do you mean?" asked the Egyptian, putting his arms behind his head.

"I mean, why are you so nice?" said Viola, falling backwards again. Ahkmenrah put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She didn't protest, and rested her head on his chest.

"I care about you," Ahk said simply.

"You're sweet," Viola muttered, "but you've got a weird family.

Viola could hear the odd rumbling in his chest when he chuckled.

"I'm serious," Viola said, smiling now.

"They are not that bad," Ahk replied. "If you knew them for as long as I have then you would be used to them."

"Yeah, well...there's no way that I'm gonna know them for three thousand years and then some."

"Good point," Ahk mused.

After that, they fell into silence, and it was only until later did Ahkmenrah notice that Viola had fallen asleep.

What Ahk hadn't told Viola was that it the only thing that probably kept him sane when he was alive was Sully. Sully would look him in the eyes, she would call him by his name, and she would scold him if he did something wrong. Maybe that was one of the reasons why Kahmunrah hated her; she treated them both like normal people rather then princes. And back then, that was a very risky thing to do.

At one point, Larry came onto the roof.

"Oh, hey there you are Ahk. I guess you found Viola after all," he added with dry humor in his voice. "Um, it's almost sunrise, so you better be heading inside pretty soon."

"Right," Ahkmenrah answered, slowly sitting up and shifting Viola gently so that her head was in his lap.

"Here, I can get Becca to take her home," said Larry, walking around the Pharaoh and gently shaking the sleeping girl. "Hey, Viola, you gotta wake up."

Reluctantly, Viola's eyes opened slowly. She blinked multiple times before she finally could register what was going on.

"Larry? What's...where...?" Viola said, her words slightly slurred. Seeing that she was barely awake, Larry half helped, half carried Viola over to the stairs, followed closely by Ahkmenrah. When Viola lost her footing and slid down a few steps, she nearly took the night guard down with her. Larry still had to get the other exhibits back in their places for the sunrise, so he gave up trying to help Viola and just carried her down the remaining stairs. Ahk felt jealousy at first, but he pushed it back down.

When Larry gave Viola to Rebecca, he had to convince Ahkmenrah that she was going to be fine. For some reason, the Pharaoh seemed reluctant to leave her. Larry had to go and get everyone ready for sunrise, so after he shooed away Ahk he left the girls as well.

"Viola? Honey?" asked Rebecca, trying to get the girl's attention. She was sitting on one of the benches near the entrance to the museum, and Rebecca wasn't sure if Viola was asleep or not. "If your awake, I've got to go get my car keys from my office, so just stay here, alright?"

Viola, who was in fact awake (but just barely), did her best to nod. Rebecca must have got the message because she hurried off to get her keys.

Viola made a valiant effort to stay awake, but it was futile. When Rebecca returned, she slug one of Viola's arms around her shoulder to help the girl out to her car.

Had Viola been fully awake, she would have noticed the two gods they passed at the entrance to the museum.

* * *

When the museum had frozen for the day, Larry clocked out and was going to leave when he saw Kahmunrah out of the corner of his eye.

Wait, _Kahmunrah?_

Larry froze and did a double take. He breathed a sigh of relief-it wasn't Ahk's crazy brother (thank God), but it was a teenager who looked almost exactly like him, along with another teenager.

Now that Larry looked again, he recognized the other teenager as the one who had been yelling at Ahkmenrah the other day. Great, now what was the kid up to? Was he gonna go yell at Rexy now?

The Kahmunrah-look-alike kid was tan with shaggy sandy hair. He was big like Kahmunrah had been, and seemed to be the contrast of the pale kid next to him.

"I don't see why you're making me do this," the Kah-look-alike said. "I mean, why not go to Thoth?"

"Thoth can't do defense spells, you idiot," the other kid snapped.

"I think you just came to me because you love me."

"What?"

"You heard me. And besides, you're my bitch forever."

"Before I rip your throat out," the kid threatened, "can you just do the damn spell?"

"Rush rush rush."

Kah's look-alike raised his hands in a welcoming gesture, shut his eyes, and muttered something that Larry didn't catch. He stayed that way for a few seconds. In that few seconds, Larry decided that these two teenagers were mentally insane, and apparently Ahkmenrah was in cahoots with them. Better kick them out before they caused a scene.

"Hey," said Larry, walking over, "what are you two doing?

The Kahmunrah-look-alike kid's face lit up with recognition and he grinned. "Oh my God. You're that Cube O-" The pale kid slapped him upside the head, making Larry raise an eyebrow. "Cuban pizza guy!"

Larry stared blankly at him. "What?" He hadn't ever been a pizza guy when he had still floated from job to job, and he definitely wasn't Cuban.

"Excuse him," the pale kid jumped in. "He's a little..._ill_, if you know what I mean." He then started pushing the Kah-look-alike out of the museum. "Come on, I'll take you back to the nice people with the warm white jackets."

Larry stared after them for a moment before walking out the door after them. But when he looked around for those two kids, he couldn't find them. They were gone.

* * *

**A/n: **OMG I finally got to Horus. I love Horus so much.

In other news, I now officially own Night At The Museum on DVD! I never had the first one, I just kept ordering it from Netflix. (I only have the second one, but now I've lost that one how ironic) But when I bought Scott Pilgrim VS The World yesterday at Walmart, they had NATM on sale so I was like, _SCORE!_ and I bought it. ^^ I'm happy, but now I've got to go DVD hunting so I can find the second one. Wish me luck!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Sigh...

**-Full- Summary:** Things are not well at the museum when a new exhibit arrives. With a new artifact comes new curses, new magic, and new friends. At first, things are great, and the museum is more popular then ever! But suddenly things take a turn for the worst when three all-powerful ancient Egyptian gods get involved, wanting revenge on mankind.

Now it's up to Larry and the gang to stop these misfit deities from taking out everything and everyone in their path, all before sunrise!

**A/n:**I love playing around with the characters banter. ^^ There's this little fifth grader in my school who looks exactly like Rami, I'm not kidding. I look at him and it's basically all I can do to not break out laughing at the irony. Um, anyway. I've recently been watching Modern Family and the Office far too much, so now I see the characters of my story sitting on a couch and talking about their feelings xD

* * *

_Somehow, we stay together. We are graced, and we are together, and the twoliness is trumping the loneliness and the doubt and the fear. Thank you, music. Damn you, memories. Thank you, present._

_-_Rachel Cohn & David Levithan, _Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist _

Thoth and Ma'at were a good couple. Viola decided this when she was watching them both bustle around the library. True, Thoth was at least a foot taller, but Viola started to think that he was basically a foot taller then _everyone_. (In Viola's case, about a head and a half, but still.) Ma'at would correct him if he said or did something in the wrong way. They seemed to blissful together, it was like they had forgotten that Viola was sitting at one of a table's chairs.

Viola didn't pay attention to their conversations, but she did know that they occasionally switched languages. She wondered if it was because they were talking about her. She didn't really know, or care, but she guessed that because she would often catch her name in the middle of a sentence.

Viola wasn't listening anyway. She was too busy with her musings.

It was Loki who had sent Apep, and then that dragon - who's name Viola still couldn't pronounce. He clearly wanted her dead. But if he wanted her dead, then why did he bother telling her about all that...doomsday stuff in Central Park that night? He wanted her to stop the world from ending...but he wanted to kill her.

Could someone _please_ tell her when they figured out how that was supposed to work?

And another thing: Sulipica. Apparently, she was Viola. (Or maybe it was the other way around - maybe Viola was Sulipica. It didn't really matter in Viola's mind.) But those memories...

The last one, where Sulipica had coughed up that blood...Viola - on some level—_felt_ it. It was hard to explain, because at first, Viola blamed it on the hysteria of getting bitten by Apep, then on Ahkmenrah's presence. But then when Rebecca took her home, the odd pressure in her chest still was there. It finally went away when she fell asleep, but still.

"Is it...normal," Viola said carefully, "For me to be remembering things from my past life of whatever?"

Her question caught the attention of both gods. They had both been a ways away from her, but they both simultaneously walking over towards her.

"Of course it is, dear," Ma'at said. "Sometimes mortals remember their past lives, but they pass it off as deja vu."

"No, it's not like deja vu," said Viola, shaking her head. She looked at Thoth. "You said I have immunity. What's that?"

"On rare occasions, mortals are immune to our power," Thoth explained. "It doesn't happen very often, though. Your kind of immunity, however, I've never seen before. You can see past our human form, you aren't affected by any spells as far as I'm aware, and you attract demons from the Underworld."

Ma'at hhhmmed, and sat down across from Viola. "That would explain why you smell like that."

Viola blinked. "What now?"

"Never mind," Ma'at replied quickly.

"Okay, but...like I said, it's not deja vu. It's like I'm seeing my 'memories' happen again right before my eyes. I'm watching them, I'm not in them, but I can still feel them. Does that make any sense?"

The girl first looked at Ma'at, who was looking at her with a equally puzzled expression. Her lips were pressed together so that they formed a thin line. Viola then glanced at Thoth - his eyes swept up and down her, and for a moment she thought that he was going to announce that she had gone crazy.

_"I __see."_ Something about Thoth's voice had changed. His words seemed to come out more smoothly then they had before. _"H__ow long has this been occurring?"_

Viola didn't know how to answer at first. Ma'at sent nervous glances between the two.

_"A __few nights, I think,"_ Viola answered. _"I__'m not exactly sure."_

Ma'at's perfect face was lit up with a grin. She was still glancing between her husband and Viola, only now it was like she was waiting to see what happened next. A pleased smile weaved itself onto Thoth's lips.

"What?" Viola asked.

"Viola," said Ma'at, nearly bouncing in her chair due to excitement. "You just spoke Ancient Egyptian."

* * *

Jessie banged his head on the Volvo's steering wheel. Only seconds before he had suddenly remembered that it was Viola's birthday today, and he almost rear-ended the taxi in front of him in the process.

What was he supposed to get a beautiful, funny, sarcastic, adorable, smart, rich - screw it, she was perfect - girl? God, he felt awful. He hadn't planned anything.

If only his mom could tell him what to do. She had left when Jessie was quite young. All he could remember about her is that she was always so tired. His father hardly ever talked about her, and Jessie didn't know if it was just a touchy subject or it was the fact that his father just didn't care about her anymore. Besides, his dad was always really busy anyway.

Shaking his head, Jessie tried to think of something that Viola would like. And when an idea suddenly hit him, he grinned widely and made a u-turn.

* * *

Viola blinked, stared at them both for a moment, then blinked again.

"No I didn't," she responded.

"You did, sweetie," said Ma'at, still grinning.

"No, I didn't," Viola said firmly, shaking her head. "I just answered his question."

"In Egyptian."

"In English! And besides, how d'you know it was Egyptian? ...Wow that was a stupid question. But still, I mean, I say weird stuff all the time! Like one time when I was little, my mom taught me a little Chinese because she works at a college teaching foreign language, but my dad thought that I was talking in Japanese. Although I only learned how to say a few sentences. And sometimes, when I'm under pressure my words normally slur together and I start to ramble off and sometimes I just say random things!" ranted Viola, the words flowing out of her mouth in a rush. As if to prove her point, she started saying things that didn't make any sense.

"Stop it, that isn't even _good_ gibberish," said Thoth mildly. Viola instantly shut up. "It actually makes perfect sense. Think about it; you're gaining your memories back, and now you're beginning to understand your old language. I'm not quite sure about you _feeling_ them, but it simply seems that you're overcoming your immunity. Nothing life changing, really."

"Easy for you to say! God, what happens if I start talking in Egyptian and I don't even realize it? Isn't it like a dead language? Oh wait, no that's Latin. It is Latin, right? Right? Oh my God, I'm going crazy!" Viola spoke too quickly that neither god could intervene before she slammed her head down on the table.

"You think it's a dead-" Thoth started, but he got shushed by Ma'at. Viola's head was smarting where she hit it. This was probably the reason why she didn't hear his retreating footsteps. If there even _were_ footsteps. All four gods that she had come into contact with - Thoth, Ma'at, Anubis and Loki - all moved so perfectly and quietly. Loki probably made his living off being sneaky, but it still unnerved Viola. Why couldn't _she_ have their grace - er at least, the grace of a _normal_ human being? On occasion, she even tripped over her own two feet! And now she was speaking in an ancient tongue?

The universe really _did_ hate her.

* * *

"Viola! Hey, Viola!"

Viola stopped her climbing of the museum's outer stairs and turned to see Jessie. He was clamoring up the stairs, taking two at a time in order to reach her. When he did, he was out of breath. His dark hair was tussled from running.

"What the hell?" asked Jessie. "How come it's your birthday and I haven't heard from you all day?"

Viola raised an eyebrow. "Was I supposed to call you?"

"Yes! Jeeze, you make me feel like such a jerk. Now I'm gonna feel guilty about this." He closed the distance between them and lightly pressed his lips against hers. Jessie also used this as a distraction as he slipped a rectangular box into Viola's hands. When he pulled away, she looked at him curiously. He nodded and grinned encouragingly.

Viola looked down at the rectangular box. It was dark purple, that much Viola could see in the remaining sunlight. And - it was velvet.

"Jessie -" Viola started to protest.

"Ah!" he said, putting his finger to her lips. "Just open it."

Viola obeyed and gasped. It was a necklace, made of a certain sparkly stone that looked far to much like diamonds. Oh God, it _was_ diamonds. The necklace was in the shape of a heart. The stones inside the necklace sparkled as Viola gently lifted it up to her eyes on it's silver chain.

"Oh my God," said Viola. She was speechless. "Oh Jessie, it's beautiful! It must have cost a fortune! How'd you -?"

"Well, working all night every night for a few months at some damn ice cream place has it's advantages," he answered proudly. Her reaction was better then what he thought it would be.

"Oh my God," Viola said again. "And...and you...got this for me?"

Jessie nodded and Viola hugged him. After that, he held her at arm's length, and noticed that her eyes were red. This confused him slightly.

"Hey," he cooed softly. "It's ok. If you don't like it I can go and -"

Viola shook her head and sniffled. "I'm sorry, I-I love it. This is just...amazing. It's like the nicest thing any guy has ever done for me. C-can you help me get it on?" she asked. Jessie nodded again and walked behind her. Viola held up her hair and he clasped the necklace. She turned around.

Jessie knew he had to get that necklace as soon as the image popped into his head. It was quite odd, seeing something in your mind, then looking out the car window and seeing the exact same necklace which you have never seen before right there in the jewelry store's window. He had only imagined Viola's reaction, not how pretty she would look in it. The necklace seemed to somehow cause her eyes to shine and the rest of her features just fit into place.

"How do I look?" Viola asked.

"Beautiful," Jessie breathed. Before she could say anything else, he kissed her again, only this one wasn't chaste. His hands were on her hips and her's in his hair. He never wanted it to end. He wanted to kiss the freaking daylights out of her, even _if_ they were in somewhere public. It seemed so perfect...

...Until his watch beeped rather loudly. Jessie reluctantly pulled away and cursed when he looked at the time.

"Dammit, I'm late," he said. He looked back up at Viola. He moved a loose strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. His hand lingered on her face, and she turned pink. "I can skip work if you want," he offered quietly.

"Skip work?" Viola repeated. "For me?"

Jessie nodded. For some reason, he felt like he would do anything for Viola. If she said jump off a cliff, he would do it, no questions asked. If she said skip work, then he sure as hell wouldn't complain.

"You should go," Viola whispered, regret (and guilt?) in her voice.

"We should do something later," Jessie said.

"Like get pasta?" asked Viola, smirking.

Jessie grinned. "Yes," he said. She giggled.

His watch beeped again.

"All right, all right, I'm going," he said loudly at it. Viola giggled again.

"You're watch is persistent."

"I know," Jessie said. "It needs to shut up," he muttered, turning the alarm off. "Anyway...see you later."

And with that, Viola watched her boyfriend hurry down the museum's stairs and onto the sidewalk until he disappeared from her view. Viola turned and walked up the few remaining steps before walking into the museum. She fingered at her new necklace.

Jessie was a great boyfriend. She wondered if being kissed by a three thousand year old mummy counted as cheating. If it did, then part of Viola told her to stay away from Ahkmenrah.

But she had already tried that, and look where it got her: absolutely no where. Besides, another - and possibly bigger - part of her told her to just break up with Jessie and stay with Ahk. Crazy family or not, he still was her friend in both a past life and the present, if not a little more then a friend...

Viola had just been following her feet through the museum, but now she saw where she was. Of course - the Egyptian wing. But it wasn't that fact that surprised her.

The hieroglyphics on Ahkmenrah's tomb were _moving_.

At first, Viola simply thought that her eyes were loosing their focus, so she shut them. But when she opened them again, the symbols were still rearranging themselves, moving around the walls and some of them blending and crossing with other lines to form one word:

_Pharaoh_.

Not believing her own vision,Viola shut her eyes again. When she opened them again, she found four new words accompanying the first.

_Here lies our beloved Pharaoh._

Then realization hit Viola like a sucker punch. She felt like Bluto from one of those old Popeye cartoons.

Earlier today, she had spoken in Egyptian.

Now she was reading hieroglyphics.

"This is not happening," Viola told herself, taking a few steps back and rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. "That did not just happen. I did not just read an ancient writing, and I when I open my eyes, that sentence won't be there."

Viola bit her lip, then hesitantly cracked an eye open.

_Here lies our beloved Pharaoh. Fourth King of the Fourth Kings, ruler of Egypt. May all who enter his resting be wary of his wrath. May Osiris bless his soul. May Anubis lead him through the Land of the Dead successfully. May Horus guard him well. May—_

"GAH!"

Viola snapped her eyes shut again.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit—_

She could read hieroglyphics. She was never opening her eyes in the Egyptian wing again!

Viola tried to turn and walk out of Ahk's tomb, only to trip over one of the Anubis guard's pedestals and fall flat on her face on the ground.

"Ow!" she cried, rubbing her head. There probably would be a bruise there. But determined not to look at any of the hieroglyphics, she kept her eyes closed. Viola felt her way up, and trailed her fingers along the guard's pedestal, then leg. Mapping the tomb out in her head, Viola turned around.

However, her map wasn't very accurate, because she ended up stubbing her toe on a pillar. Viola cursed, and hopped on her other foot. She hopped right across to the other side of the tomb, where she hit the back of her head on the other pillar.

Viola cried out, and slid down the pillar onto the floor. She rubbed the back of her head. Her toe was smarting, and her head was pounding. Her eyes were still shut. God, she probably looked so stupid right now.

And so it wasn't until her cell phone rang in her pocket did she finally open her eyes.

* * *

_"Hello?...Bonnie? Since when have you ever..."_

Viola's sweet voice wafted into the edge of his consciousness.

_"Well then that's _your_ problem, now mine."_

Viola's voice lost it's sweet sound. Now she sounded agitated.

_"I __think it's high time that you finally got some responsibility around the house. I mean, come on, your going to college next year, and...Well I don't care! And here's another news flash for ya; in college, no one is going to help you with your homework!...No I haven't been spying...sheesh Bonnie I've seen your grades, your not exactly...Oh so now your calling _me_ stupid? Bonnie, I've been smarter then you since the third grade!...When you get old enough, popularity won't matter...I have not!..."_

Viola's voice now sounded flustered and there was a small hint of defeat in her voice.

_"You can't _make _me to do anything...I don't care who you tell! I'm not coming home just because you can't...N...No! You've bossed me around for _way_ to long! Have you ever considered that I might have a _life?_...__**SHUT UP!**__"_

There was a loud _clack_, and Viola's voice became silent.

Then the sobs began.

* * *

The second Ahkmenrah awoke, he knew he needed to find Viola. He could hear her crying when he was asleep. He desperately wanted to go to her, but he was trapped inside.

Once he was out of his sarcophagus, he was surprised to see Viola sitting right there on the floor. Her back was leaned against the wall, like she had the very first night she had found out that he came to life every night. Her little legs were pulled to her chest, her face hidden in her knees. Ahkmenrah walked over to her slowly.

"Viola?" he asked quietly. She looked up at him. Her normally-blue-eyes were now puffy and rimed with red. His heart nearly broke just at the mere sight of her crying. "Are you alright?"

Viola sniffled, then shot him a weak smile. "You seem to say that a lot," she said, her voice cracking. She cleared her throat. Ahkmenrah sat down next to her.

"I suppose I do," he said, humoring her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm -"

"Viola," Ahkmenrah said firmly, "You _aren't_ fine. You have said that far too much. Why are you always so defensive about yourself?"

"Defensive?" Viola squeaked. She cleared her throat again. "Defensive?" she said, more firmly this time. "I'm not defensive!

"You are doing it again. Viola, _please_."

Viola turned to look at him. He looked so concerned. She couldn't lie to him...

"My sister's a bitch," said Viola, her voice cracking again. She let loose a single sob that shook her whole frame.

Ahkmenrah felt his heart ache. The girl he loved was inflicted by sibling problems. Oh, how he could relate. But instead of relating to her, he did something else. The Egyptian pulled Viola into his lap and comforted her by whispering in her ear and letting her cry into his chest.

When Viola calmed down, she looked up at him. Her face was still flushed, but at this point he wasn't sure if it was because of her crying or because of embarrassment. She was sitting in his lap, his arms around her, her curled into his chest. Secretly, Ahkmenrah didn't want Viola to move just quite yet.

"I'm sorry," escaped her lips before anything else could. "I'm sorry."

His brow furrowed slightly. "For what, exactly?"

"For this," Viola said, looking away. Unfortunately, with him being so close, she couldn't really look anywhere _but_ him. She was slowly starting to blush. "I should probably..." Viola made a move to get out of his lap, but Ahkmenrah's arms tightened, and prevented her from moving. They acted as chains that kept her laced to him. Her blush increased.

"Viola, what made you so upset?" Ahkmenrah asked quietly, his lips fluttering against her ear. Viola's mind went blank for a moment. She tried in vain for a moment to remember what her name was. Once her mind cleared, she tried to get up again, but the Egyptian wouldn't budge. Ahk wasn't going to get her go without getting her to talk to him. And if that meant holding her captive for the rest of the night, so be it.

"My sister," Viola answered simply. Ahk nearly groaned. He knew _that_, but she wasn't telling him her problem. It probably wasn't any of his business, and he knew that, but...

...He wanted to know anyway. Plus, he unfortunately inherited curiosity from his mother.

"And what did she do to upset you?"

"I...I guess with me being gone all the time leaves the things that I normally do fall on her shoulders. She called me to complain about the laundry. Apparently she turned one of Dad's white shirts _pink_." She giggled, but it turned into a hiccup. "Then she starting cussing me out, so I guess..."

Ahkmenrah could still sense that she felt bad. It made him want to shout at her sister for upsetting his Viola.

"Um...hey, can I get up now?"

"Oh," he said, forgetting that he was still holding her. Instead of letting her get up on her own, he kept her in his arms as he stood up. Then he set her down on her own feet. She muttered a thanks. But it wasn't her blush that caught his attention. It was what was around her neck.

Ahkmenrah wanted to ask about it, like why she was wearing it or where she had gotten it. He knew Sully hated to wear jewelry of any kind, which again was odd for someone from his time.

But again, it was none of his business. And this time, he didn't ask.

Viola still looked sad. Not as much as she had moments ago, of course. So the Egyptian got an idea.

Ahkmenrah took her little hand in his and started leading her out of his exhibit.

"W...where are we going?" asked Viola. Ahkmenrah didn't answer her. He lead her up and out to the roof. Once there, he turned around and took her other hand. "What are you doing?" Viola questioned again.

"Cheering you up," was his simple answer.

Then he began to dance with her to some unheard tune. Just like the first night they had danced together. Like the night that he kissed her for real. Viola was hesitant, but she soon was laughing, and he was too.

Ahkmenrah twirled her around then pulled her close. He could see the reflections of the stars in her eyes. He stopped dancing and brought his hand up to her face. Cupping her cheek, he leaned down and kissed her.

At that moment, everything seemed content. The world had faded away, and there was just both of them in each other's arms. Ahkmenrah was no longer a former Pharaoh related to the gods. Viola was no longer a tech geek with a bitch of a sister. They were both simply Viola and Ahkmenrah, and that was all that mattered.

It was wonderful.

It was perfect.

It was love.

* * *

**A/n:** D-R-A-B-B-L-E. I am so tired, but so happy. I got this chapter done, and I have to say that I think I'm getting sort of better with writing. Eh, I dunno, I think I am. Who knows, I might still stink. But I'm in Basketball now so that's why this update has been delayed. :( Sorry! Anyway, I'm starting to find less and less time for myself, and (oh God!) I haven't even watched the new Glee episode yet. T_T Help me.

I've already asked, but I'm going to ask again. For the love of the Christmas season, please please review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this, I would rub it in everyone who I know that I was the genius behind creating this fandom. :D

**-Full- Summary: **Things are not well at the museum when a new exhibit arrives. With a new artifact comes new curses, new magic, and new friends. At first, things are great, and the museum is more popular then ever! But suddenly things take a turn for the worst when three all-powerful ancient Egyptian gods get involved, wanting revenge on mankind.

Now it's up to Larry and the gang to stop these misfit deities from taking out everything and everyone in their path, all before sunrise!

**A/n:** Due do my obsession with this story, I have begun to get an annoying idea of doing a sort of prequel/spinoff thing of when Isis, Thoth, Set, Osiris, and Nephthys were all growing up. Lol but as funny as it seems, dude, it is _SO ANNOYING_. You know you've gone crazy when characters in your head ask questions, and you answer them out loud, and then your friends stare at you like your some kind of freak.

I also apologize for the long Ahy drabble. But hey, we needed to see what he was doing this whole entire time, right? (Also, the song is Pyromania by Cascada. It was actually that very song and music video that helped me form this plot while it was still floating around in my head. So of course Ahy has to dance to it lol.) And as you can tell from this chapter, Ahy has a short attention span. XD

* * *

_"W__hy?" she asked innocently. "W__e can see _them_. We can hear _them_. Why shouldn't they _feel_ us?"_

_-_Tonya Hurley, _Ghostgirl_

Ahy was hanging upside-down off Teresa and Jim's couch, his bare feet sticking up straight in the air, his large eyes locked on the TV. The young god was flipping through channels so fast that, had he been a mortal, he wouldn't have any idea what he was seeing.

Actually, he still didn't understand half of what was going on around him. Those weird colored chariots - Mother had called them cars - were making strange sounds outside the apartment window. Mother and Aunt Sekky went out to do..._something_ that involved Sulipica, that strange male mortal who kept referring to Sulipica as Viola and Chinatown. Whatever _that_ was.

Hathor had been reluctant to let him stay in the apartment by himself. ("He could start a fire, or open a portal, or just become stupid from being exposed to all those mortal shows on TV!") Sekhmet had eventually coaxed her into leaving. (And by 'coaxed', he meant that his Aunt had threatened her.)

Ahy sighed rather loudly and dropped the remote. He flipped right-side up on the couch, and sat Indian style. To his left was Jim and Teresa, both of them sitting perfectly still, neither blinking, both grinning in a way that was starting to look creepy. No matter what Ahy did, he could never get a reaction out of either of them.

Weird.

Not only that, but he couldn't get Foofy to come out from under the bed. At one point, Ahy had suspended the bed in midair, but the cat hissed and nearly attacked his leg.

He wasn't allowed to go back to the Underworld due to the fact that Ra and Isis were there. He wasn't allowed to leave the apartment because apparently he would get overwhelmed in the mortal world.

But the Overworld was so _cool!_ They had cars and oddly shaped boats and strange fashion trends and music and houses and all kinds of other things. Ahy loved it all, but the fact that he was disguised as a mortal both disgusted and intrigued him.

Hopping off the couch, Ahy lead himself down the hall and into Jim and Teresa's bedroom. Foofy was still hissing underneath the bed. The young god got on the bed, flipped upside down and leaned down off the edge of the bed so he could see Foofy's large eyes glowing in the dark. Being a god, Ahy could see in the dark, but Foofy's eyes still seemed to glow.

"Bast wouldn't like you, you know," Ahy told the cat. Foofy cocked his tiny head. When it came to mentioning an animal's godly sire, they somehow knew what you were talking about.

A half-grin appeared on Ahy's perfect face, and he swung upwards. The effect made the bed underneath him bounce slightly.

Confused and curious, Ahy stood up on the bed. The softness of the mattress made it hard to keep balance on the bed, but he managed to keep his footing. Well, he kept his footing for about three seconds. Then he fell backwards and landed on the bed, but the force caused him to bounce up in the air for a moment.

Ahy caught on. He got back up and started jumping on the bed. Foofy meowed and bolted out from under the bed. The god didn't notice. While bouncing, he noticed that there was a large black..._something_ on the top shelf of Jim's dresser. It was high up, and when merely standing on the floor, you couldn't see it. It looked like speakers were attached to it.

Ahy jumped off the bed and walked over to the dresser. It was too high, even with him being as tall as he was. So with a _CRACK, _he teleported into the kitchen, grabbed a chair from the dining room table, and teleported back just as fast. Ahy put the chair next to the dresser and stood on it.

The black something with speakers was in fact a stereo. Ahy cocked his head. Quickly hopping off the chair and grabbing the CDs that Mother had given him earlier to make remixes of, he returned to the stereo and popped the CD in. Ahy pressed the play button. He nearly jumped - a song started blaring out of the speakers.

_Pyro Pyromania ma ma ma mania  
Pyro Pyromania ma ma ma mania_

That was an odd way to start off a song. A new voice started singing.

_Call me obsessed  
Call me insane  
Something is creeping through my veins  
My eyes cannot see  
What's __underneath  
I can__'t __stop and you can__'t __stop me _

Ahy recognized the female voice. What was it? Casey? Cassie? No...Cascada! That was it! Hopping off the chair once more, he returned it to the dining room table, the song echoing throughout the whole entire apartment. Teresa and Jim - who were still sitting on the couch - didn't seem to be bothered at all with the loud music.

_I__'m __gonna get this fire started  
Impossible for you to breath  
The temperatures rising up _

_Up, so hot  
Cause I__'m __burning up _

After putting the chair back, Ahy's attention was grabbed once again when he noticed a large open red package of what looked like incomplete ropes. In large white bubble letters, the word _Twizzlers_ was written on it.

_Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Pyromania  
Ah ah ow  
Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Ow ow owww _

Ahy grabbed one of the twizzlers out of the bag. It wasn't a rope, it was too flimsy, and the ends were smushed together. It wasn't very long, it was red, and it smelled..._weird. _The god pulled on it, and it ripped in half. It wasn't very strong. What did mortals _do_ with these things, anyway?

_Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Pyromania  
Ah ah ow  
Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Ow ow owww_

Not knowing what else to do, Ahy stuck one half of the twizzler in his mouth. It tasted like flour and artificial flavoring and cornstarch and salt and rubber and strawberry and sugar. But the strangest thing was was that he seemed to like it. So the young god put the other half into his mouth.

_Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania  
Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania_

By the gods these things were _great!_ Ahy grabbed another and shoved it in his mouth. He almost felt giddy. No, he felt jittery, like he had too much energy. The humans must use these for energy bursts or something, because Ahy suddenly felt like he could run around the world and get back before Mother noticed! (Well...technically, he could do that anyway, but still.)

_I must confess  
A thousand degrees  
Bring out the beast inside of me  
Don't be afraid  
Go into the place  
It's gonna melt your fears away _

Ahy just grabbed the whole entire package of twizzlers and ran back to the bedroom.

_I'm gonna get this fire started  
Impossible for you to breath  
The temperatures rising up _

_Up, so hot  
And I'm burning up_

Jumping on the bed with newfound hyperactivity, Ahy found himself laughing like a deranged person while doing back flips in mid-air.

_Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Pyromania  
Ah ah ow  
Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Ow ow owww_

_Don't you see me burning up?_

_Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Pyromania  
Ah ah ow  
Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Ow ow owww _

It was official: the mortals were awesome.

_Heat it, heat it up up_

_Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania  
Pyro Pyromania ma ma ma mania_

Ahy leaped off the bed and went back over to Jim's dresser. If the mortals had such great music and energy snacks, then what else did they have? Opening drawer after drawer, Ahy found Jim's odd fashion style a bit, well, odd. Ahy pulled out one of Jim's police jackets. Jogging into the bathroom, Ahy slipped on the jacket.

_Soon as the fire is running wild  
I will surrender to Fahrenheit  
And I don't want to apologize  
It's getting hot and I'm burning up_

Posing in front of that blasted mirror thing was fun, but making faces was even funner. The face on the other side of the mirror looked exactly like him, even though he was out here. Ahy made a scary face and tried to scare it, but all it did was copy him. Ahy wished that he had an animal half, like his Father or Uncle Anubis.

_Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Pyromania  
Ah ah ow  
Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Ow ow owww _

Bounding back into the bedroom, Ahy took off the jacket and kept going through Jim's dresser until he found an aqua colored shirt that he liked. Swapping it for the white one that he was currently wearing, Ahy was sure that Jim - being in his current state - wouldn't mind. Of course, because Ahy was smaller then Jim, he had to magically shrink the shirt.

_Heat it, heat it up up_

_Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Pyromania  
Ah ah ow  
Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Ow ow owww _

The song ended just as Ahy had changed from his jeans into a pair of plaid shorts. His hair was now messy due to the shirt tussling it, but Ahy didn't care.

Someone knocked on the front door. The young god grabbed a few more twizzlers and padded through the apartment to the door. When he opened it, he was staring into the furious face of his Aunt.

"What the hell?" Sekhmet demanded. She pushed past Ahy into the apartment, Hathor following. "We're trying to blend in with the mortals, and that means no blaring the stereo!"

Hathor shut the door and looked Ahy over. "You changed your outfit," the blonde noted. "Hmm...aqua isn't your best color."

"Dammit Hathor! Stop encouraging him!"

"Oh give it a rest," said a new voice. All three god's heads snapped over to the couch, where a blonde and bored looking Loki was lounging. "You can't stop him from getting curious."

"Loki!" cried Ahy in delight. The young god ran around his mother and aunt to the Norse. Loki stood so Ahy could hug him.

"Hey kid," said Loki, grinning down at Ahy and ruffling his black hair. Ahy had just let go of Loki when Sekhmet had pointed the sword at the Norse's throat. Loki balked, and fell backward onto the couch. Ahy cried out in surprise and made a move towards Loki, but Hathor grabbed him round the chest. Sekhmet's eyes were narrowed into slits. Glowing, red slits.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch it! I come in peace!" said Loki quickly, his green eyes wide, his hands in the air as a motion of surrender.

"Why are you here?" Sekhmet asked icily.

"Hardly anyone's on your side of the Underworld," Loki said. "Ra and Isis are getting suspicious."

"And they just _happened_ to send you?" challenged Sekhmet.

"No," said Loki, and the sword got closer to his neck. "I came on my own account! I got curious! Can you please get that off me now?"

Sekhmet eyed the god, then took the sword off his throat. However, she didn't sheath it, and her eyes were still narrowed, but no longer glowing. Loki scrambled up from the couch.

"Besides, how stupid would I be if I came here where there's three Egyptians? One of you smells bad enough, but three-"

"You're pushing it," Sekhmet growled.

"And if we're discussing stenches, I'd like to point out that you don't exactly smell like a basket of roses yourself," said Hathor.

"I'm not getting into this with you, blondie," said Loki, "because it's not worth it." Sekhmet rolled her eyes. "Whatever you two are trying to pull off, you aren't very stealthy about it."

"Who said that we were trying to pull something off?" asked Sekhmet.

"Didn't you just hear me? No one's in the Underworld. You know just as well as I do that that isn't normal. I figured that you two had tried to recruit the rest of the gods off into something."

"Well we didn't _recruit_ them, and we're not trying to pull anything off," lied Hathor, letting go of Ahy. Ahy's eyes shifted rapidly between his mother, aunt, and Loki, but this time he kept his mouth shut.

"Then I would have a pretty good explanation for when your king and queen get here," said Loki. The twin goddesses exchanged glances. Sekhmet took a threatening step closer to the Norse.

"I suggest that you leave before I make you," she snapped. Loki held his hands up in the air again.

"Ok-"

"Aww, does he have to leave _now?_" asked Ahy, coming to stand next to Loki. Sekhmet and Hathor looked at each other again. Ahy could tell that they were talking telepathically again - it made him feel left out. But, he supposed, that they needed to do such because of Loki being here. Apparently, Ahy's family didn't get along with the Norse and Roman gods, which he didn't understand at all.

"Ahy," Hathor said eventually, "Why don't you show Loki around the city?"

_Keep him busy and out of the way,_ Sekhmet said in his head.

Ahy grinned and nodded. "Yeah!"

A half-grin was on Loki's face, but it had a tint of wickedness in it that Ahy didn't notice.

"Ladies," Loki nodded before teleporting with Ahy out of the room.

* * *

"Loki's right," Hathor said as soon as her son and the Norse were gone. "As much as we wish it wasn't, he's got a point. If no one's in the Underworld because their helping us, then of course Ra and Isis are gonna get suspicious!"

"Fucking bastard," Sekhmet muttered, staring at the spot where Loki was moments ago. "It's gonna smell like Norse in here for _days_. How the hell did he even cross the border?"

"Hel_lo_? Did you not just hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I did," said Sekhmet, waving her hand in the air. She started pacing. "If Ra and Isis get anymore suspicious, then they'll come here. If they come here, then they'll figure out what we're doing. If they figure out what we're doing, then Isis will save the half-blood and Ra will destroy my scepter for good." Sekhmet rounded her twin. "And if he destroys it and all this was for nothing, then so help me I'll...I'll..." Sekhmet struggled for something to say, then snapped her fingers. "I'll kill Horus."

Hathor gasped and glared at her sister, but she couldn't hide the fear in her eyes. "You wouldn't even-"

"You know I would and I will. So we need to think of something or else the next time you see your hubby it'll be three thousand years from now."

The blonde opened her mouth, shut it, opened it, then shut it again before crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"I hate it when you pull the warrior goddess card," Hathor muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a bitch, tell me something that I don't know. Now shut up and help me think."

* * *

It was official - Jessie was in love. He had taken Viola out to lunch, walked around Chinatown with her, and now they had made their way to the Upper Bay Harbor boardwalk. The sun had just set, and there were eerie reflections of light dancing across the bay's water. The Statue of Liberty was noticeable in the distance, due to it being lit up by floodlights.

And even in the dark, Viola's eyes seemed to shine. They looked like sapphires, only a thousand times more gorgeous. And that was only her eyes. The rest of her body was clad in jeans, a red tank top, and a black jacket that sort of gave her a punk rocker look. She must have curled her black hair recently or something, because it was wavy.

Viola leaned back against the railing of the boardwalk. Jessie stood in front of her.

"Today was...nice," she commented.

"Nice?" Jessie repeated, mocking her tone. "How about, great, or awesome because you got to hang out with an epic boyfriend?"

Viola held her hand above her eyes and peered around in the dark. "Where's he?" She tried to act serious but she burst out in a fit of giggles.

"You're making me feel bad," Jessie pouted.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Want me to kiss you to make it all better?" asked Viola.

"Yes please," Jessie said eagerly. Viola hadn't actually thought that he would say yes, she she let out a muffled eep when he closed the distance between them. When he broke away, she was blushing. God, she looked so cute when she blushed. It made her freckles stand out.

"I may need some more convincing," said Jessie. Viola cracked a grin and pulled him back down to her by the collar of his shirt.

* * *

"Have you ever been to a Walmart before, kid?" asked Loki. Ahy shook his head no.

Despite the fact that Ahy was supposed to lead Loki away, it seemed to be the other way around. The two of them were at the entrance of Walmart, Loki pulling out a single shopping cart away from the rest. He gestured to it for Ahy, who's eyes were as large as spheres.

"The mortals use these things for transportation. What you do is you get in, then I'll push you, and you've gotta steer all over the store." A complete lie, of course, but the Egyptians would believe _anything_. Epically that Loki was merely 'curious'. True, he hadn't been lying about Ra and Isis getting suspicious and about the Underworld being almost baron, but he was hardly ever_ curious_.

But he was hanging out with Ahy because, well, quite frankly the kid was fun. Plus, he was so naive it was adorable. Almost like his idiot of a father, Horus.

"Are you sure?" asked Ahy, eying the cart and glancing over his shoulder at the mortals who were using them as actual carts. Ah, and there was the common sense of his mother.

"Positive. Hey, have I ever lied to you?" asked Loki, putting his hands on the Egyptian's shoulders. Ahy looked at him and shook his head no again. Loki grinned; so Horus was more of an influence on his kid, eh? Just wait until Thor heard about this!

"Well alrightly then. Now c'mon, hop in," said Loki. Ahy shrugged and obeyed, jumping into the cart in a way that wasn't humanly possible. The blonde wheeled Ahy into the store, then broke out into a run. The boy Egyptian clutched the edges of the cart at first, but then threw up his hands like he was in some kind of a roller coaster. Loki took a few more strides, then let go of the cart, and watched it wheel off uncontrollably. It rounded a corner and went out of Loki's sight.

However, he could still hear the sound of the crash and angry mortal's yelling.

Causing chaos at Walmart.

The perfect pastime for any god of mischief.

* * *

Viola liked hanging out with Jessie.

When she was around him, Ahkmenrah's family was no where in sight. And - for that matter - neither was Loki or any other supernatural being.

This was why she had asked Jessie to drive her home. She was too tired to go to the museum tonight. She needed a good night's sleep, and while doing so, she could avoid the gods!

Yay!

Viola glanced at Jessie, then down at their clasped hands. Jessie had held her hand for the whole entire day. He seemed to be getting serious. It wasn't that she wasn't interested - because she was - it was just that it was that damn half of her that wanted to be holding Ahkmenrah's hand instead of Jessie's.

Viola told that half to stuff it, and she intertwined her fingers with Jessie's.

* * *

Sekhmet was still pacing, and a few items in the apartment had been thrown out the window in the process of her musings. Hathor was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed, her slender and perfectly manicured hands together in her lap. It wasn't that she wasn't thinking, it was that she was thinking about something else.

Or rather,_ someone_ else.

It wasn't fair that Sekhmet was threatening Horus. After all, he was perfect. She could still imagine him - sandy hair that looked adorable when it fell into his eyes, perfectly tanned skin, muscular like a bodybuilder, a broad chest—

Oh who was she kidding, she was still in love with him. Damn it! As if it was enough to be related to him, but then he resembled that idiot half-blood Kahmunrah...

Thinking of Kahmunrah made Hathor think of Ahkmenrah, and how he was always somehow favored above his elder brother. (Set and Osiris were the same way when they were growing up. Huh, maybe it ran in the family or something.)

Thinking of Ahkmenrah made Hathor think of Anubis, and how he was so overprotective of his little half-mortal brother. Of course, he never showed it on the outside, but on the inside, if someone gave the young Pharaoh the wrong kind of look, then the jackal god would be at their throat within a second. Hathor supposed that it was because of how overprotective Anubis was with Annaliese.

Thinking of Annaliese made Hathor think of how _happy_ Anubis was when he was with his Anna. He would actually smile and joke. But ever since Sekhmet killed her it all went downhill from there.

Thinking of Annaliese's demise made Hathor think of something else. This something else caused her to get an idea. The blonde stood, smiling, and said to her sister,

"I've got an idea."

* * *

**A/n:** Dun dun dun! Hathor got an idea! And yay, somewhat of a backstory! ...eh...How do you like my (wait for it)_ godly_ drabble? XD lolol Wow I'm such a nerd. I literally was so lost on this story, but then everybody else starting updating their stories and I thought, _crap!_ So then I woke up this morning and wrote a good 7 pages. AND I saw Yogi Bear with my friend Abby! Talk about multitasking!

By the way, don't see Yogi Bear unless your 10 and below. It's funny when you're hyper. Not so much when you're not.

Merry Christmas! Review please!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **This story is not to be taking literal. If taken literal, I would suggest going to a therapist or psychiatrist or some doctor in that area of expertise.

**-Full- Summary: **Things are not well at the museum when a new exhibit arrives. With a new artifact comes new curses, new magic, and new friends. At first, things are great, and the museum is more popular then ever! But suddenly things take a turn for the worst when three all-powerful ancient Egyptian gods get involved, wanting revenge on mankind.

Now it's up to Larry and the gang to stop these misfit deities from taking out everything and everyone in their path, all before sunrise!

**A/n: **I EPICALLY TAKE IT BACK! Julian Morris is now my Anubis. -faints- Oh my _GAWD_ he's so cute, I got chills and started fangirling. GOOGLE HIM. _**DO IT.**_ (Oh, and Heath Ledger's character _Jakob Grimm_ in _The Brothers Grimm _[epic movie filled with epicness] inspired my Thoth, and Jessica Alba as my Ma'at. ^^ GO LITTLE FOCKERS! xD)

* * *

_ Life does not consist mainly, or even largely, of facts and happenings. It consists mainly of the storm of thoughts that is blowing through one's head._

-Mark Twain

"You're crazy."

"It'll work!"

"No it won't! You're insane!"

"Am not!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ahy, walking into the kitchen, his bare feet padding on the tile floor. His mother and aunt were talking in hushed tones about something, but due do his godly hearing, he could still hear them, even while being shut in another room.

"Nothing sweetie, go back to jumping on the bed," said Hathor, smiling sweetly.

"I wasn't doing that, and I can still hear you," Ahy pointed out. Hathor and Sekhmet glanced at each other. "And would you please stop doing that? It's _bugging me!_" Ahy complained.

"Oh, well in _that_ case," Sekhmet started sarcastically. Hathor elbowed her.

"This just doesn't necessarily concern you, honey. That's all," the blonde said kindly.

"Does it involve Sulipica?"

"...Yes..."

"Then I'm _totally_ apart of it!" cried Ahy, throwing his hands up in the air. "I came up with the original plan, remember? _Remember?_"

"He does have a point," Hathor told her twin.

"Whatever. You all are just so _secretive_,"—Sekhmet waved her hands around in the air—"and good at hiding things, so why not. Tell the kid. What the hell, why not go tell the _world_ about your idea?"

"What idea?" asked Ahy.

Hathor told him.

"So why is it making you upset, Sekky?"

"Don't call me that," snapped Sekhmet. "And there's no way in hell that _that_ is going to work."

"Yes it will," said Ahy simply. "It sounds easy enough."

"Ha!" said Hathor triumphantly. "Two against one. Majority rules, sissy!"

Sekhmet growled in defeat. "Fine. We'll do it. But so help me, if that little girl gets killed and Isis's brat gets depressed and _I_ don't get to kill him, then I'm going to be pissed."

"Yay!" cried Ahy, pumping his fist in the air.

Sekhmet scowled, grabbed a _Yankees_ hat off the kitchen table, and threw it at him.

* * *

Viola blinked open her eyes before shutting them once more. Sunlight was poring in through her window, as if the sun was urging her to wake up. It was useless—she could see the light behind her eyelids. So she opened them, but didn't move.

She was on the edge of her bed, her dark hair sprawled out behind her head on her orange pillow. Her legs were half-way out of her blanket—her knees and half of her shins were exposed. She sighed, then reluctantly got up. She was still tired.

And within the next hour and a half, she was wandering through Thoth's library, wondering if she actually even needed to be here. She had been with Jessie the whole day before and nothing violent happened. Loki hadn't been showing his perfect face for like a week! (Ok, it hadn't been _that_ long, but...)

Viola absentmindedly fingered the necklace that Jessie gave her. Viola's mother had tried to make a big deal out of Viola's birthday, but Viola used the excuse that she was tired so that got Nancy to give up on surprise party ideas. But compared to being _this_ bored, Viola thought that a surprise party would be a good idea.

Ma'at was reading to a group of little kids and Thoth was trying to reason with a woman with wavy auburn hair who looked like she was in her early twenties. She looked like a prostitute. Viola only caught a glimpse of her face, but in that glimpse, Viola decided that she looked somewhat like a fox.

The woman kept bitching (with her hands) about _something_, and wouldn't let Thoth get a word in edgewise. She kept saying that she couldn't _take_ it anymore and she had already tried explaining that he wasn't even _her_ kid, and he's _your_ responsibility and unless he gives it to her, Tefnut is going flood the whole goddamn city.

Viola had no idea what she was talking about, so she causally sneaked away. She didn't notice it when Thoth's eyes flitted in her direction.

Viola actually considered calling Jessie and telling him to come and get her. She could sneak out the entrance in the back of the library. Her hand was unconsciously reaching towards her phone in her back pocket when she heard it.

At first, Viola wasn't exactly sure what it was. Her hand stopped and fell to her side. Her brow furrowed, and she listened. Then she knew what they were—voices. Hundreds of whispering voices mixed together into a soft hum of noise.

Viola followed the sound in and out of aisles until she was near a corner in the back of the library. It suddenly stopped. She frowned and took a step backwards. She heard them again. So why did they suddenly stop here...?

Viola observed where she was. The shelve of books on the wall and the empty reading chair by the window didn't look out of ordinary. Maybe she just imagined hearing those whispers. Yeah, that was it. But when she turned and was about to walk away, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

One of the books seemed bigger and older then the rest. Viola pulled it out of the shelf and recognized it as the book that Thoth had when she first came here. The one that had disappeared into thin air. The spine was torn and the cover was green ripped in some places.

Well it was heavy. That Viola wasn't expecting. So with her tongue between her teeth, she flipped it open. She had opened it to a yellowing page with an ink illustration of something she had seen in her memories: the Gate.

The illustration seemed to be moving. Viola thought that it was just a trick of the light, but—it wasn't. Viola watched as the Tablet glowed inside the Gate, and it's door swung open to reveal a swirling green and gray abyss. Underneath the illustration, there were hieroglyphics. They started swimming around just like they had in Ahkmenrah's tomb, but before they could form words, Viola heard approaching footsteps.

Panicking and sure that she wasn't supposed to have seen that, Viola shut the book and shoved it back onto the shelve before fast-walking around the corner and heading back to the front of the library. She took a different path then she came, weaving in and out of random aisles. Why, she didn't know. Maybe it was to calm her racing heart. It seemed to get back to a normal pace once she was near the front again.

Only it started right back up again when Thoth poked his head from around a shelf behind her, making her jump when he said,

"Sulipica, you really shouldn't—" he started, then suddenly stopped. His brow furrowed and he walked around the shelf, frowning. "Horus, what are you doing here?"

Viola turned again. Leaning back against a table was an eighteen year old. He looked like a typical California surfer—tall with shaggy, sandy blonde hair and tanned skin. He was also big—not fat, but muscular, like a bodybuilder, or someone who took steroids on a regular basis. He was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt, frayed jean shorts, and sandals. Viola found herself staring at his face—it, like all the rest of the god's faces, was abnormally beautiful, but it also looked familiar. He looked like someone, but Viola couldn't remember who.

There was another reason for her staring. His eyes were different colors. His left eye was sapphire blue, and there was the was the faintest scar underneath it. His right eye was golden.

Viola had a brief and unpleasant moment of double vision—in his place was a god with the head of a falcon, a spear armed at the ready in his right hand. Then she shut her eyes and when she opened them again, the blonde surfer was back.

"Death told me that I had to look after her for the day," Horus said smoothly, nodding his head towards Viola when he referenced her.

"Don't call him that," scolded Thoth.

"Why can't I?" asked Horus innocently. "I mean, that's like saying that I can't call you Four-Eyes, but I can and do anyway because you wear glasses."

Thoth opened and closed his mouth multiple times before sighing angrily and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Never mind," murmured the taller god. "Sulipica?"

Viola glanced at Thoth, then slowly and awkwardly made her way over to Horus, who looked like he was trying not to smile. They walked out of the library, and the second they were outside Horus broke out laughing.

"God, it's so hard _not_ to mess with him. One time, my Uncle got mad at him for some reason (but he gets mad at _everybody_) and asked him once of those weird brain teaser things—you know, the tree falling over in the forest and it not making a sound or whatever." Horus pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "Bird Brain couldn't think straight for like a week."

Viola tried and failed to hold back a grin. Then she thought of something.

"My name's Viola by the way. I'm not Sulipica."

"I thought a viola was a fancy guitar."

"It's a type of violin," Viola corrected, raising an eyebrow.

"Fancy guitar, violin, _whatever_. It's basically the same thing," shrugged Horus.

"I guess...but my name isn't said like Vi_ola_. It's Vio_la_, like the name Violet, only with an 'a' at the end instead of a 'et'," Viola explained as they made their way down to the curb. Horus had stopped at what Viola recognized as Anubis's Sedan.

"Wait, why did Anubis ask you to come and get me?" asked Viola as she got into the passenger's side of the Sedan. Horus got in the drivers side and shrugged.

"He didn't," answered the god simply. "I'm kidnapping you." Viola's eyes widened and Horus gave her a funny look. "Well don't look at me like that. I mean, I'm not gonna rape you or anything." He grinned. "I'll take you to an abandoned warehouse, _then_ rape you."

Viola's heart skipped a beat and half of her wanted to get out of the car and run, but at that instant Horus started the car and the doors locked automatically.

"Sheesh, I'm kidding! Man, you need to lighten up!" said Horus. He stepped on the gas pedal and the car jerked forward onto the curb. Cursing, Horus switched into reverse. If his driving was anything like Anubis's, then Viola figured that she needed to wear at least three seat-belts. Unfortunately, she only had one, so she hastily buckled it. Switching back into drive, Horus pulled the car out onto the road.

"Sorry. I _hate_ his car."

"Wait, you—?" Viola began.

"Hijacked Anubis's car? Yep," said Horus lightly, popping the 'p'.

"Should I ask why?" asked Viola, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh," Horus shrugged. "He never uses it. And it isn't like we can't just manifest cars, 'cause we can. Plus, teleporting's easier. But I've gotta get my kicks somehow."

"What happens if he catches you?"

"He hardly ever does. I'm actually kind of hoping he does, though. Nothing fun _ever_ happens around here anymore. But with you being chased by stuff, it gives him a reason for him to be in the Overworld. If Anubis is in the Overworld, then he uses his car. If he uses his car, then of course I have to hijack it!" He paused for a moment, then rolled down the window. The light wind ruffled Viola's hair, but somehow left Horus's sandy locks in perfect place.

The god threw his muscular arm out the window and rested his palm flat on the top of the Sedan. He had shut his eyes in the process, and Viola suddenly feared that they would swerve off-road and hit something. However, Horus shutting his eyes was soon the least of her concerns.

The car suddenly rippled and billowed underneath Horus's hand. The car began to change—it's shape became sleeker, it's color changing from deep black to a lighter gray. Viola yelped when the car's interior began to shift and change as well. When Horus opened his eyes, he pulled his hand back into the car and rolled up the window, smiling.

"That's better," he said. Viola gaped at him.

"How—how'd you do that?" asked Viola.

"What? _That?_" repeated Horus, shooting her a look. "Changing a car? You're impressed by _that_? Babe, I'm a god of _magic_. Changing a stupid Sedan into a Mercedes is like—I dunno, _easy_."

Viola groaned. She rested her elbows on her knees, hung her head, and tangled her fingers in her hair. "This is insane," she muttered. She took her hands out of her hair and looked up at Horus. "You know, you would think that I'd be used to this by now."

Horus shrugged. "'Spose so," he commented lightly. "But seeing as your as danger prone as you are stubborn, then I doubt that you'd be used to it."

Viola eyed him and sat straight up. "How'd you—?"

"It's not like I live in the dark or anything. (Wait...Well the Underworld is actually kinda dark. For mortal eyes, that is, we can't tell the difference between light and dark.) Anyway, don't you wonder how Anubis always seems to show up right before you get attacked by something?"

"I...I thought that was because he's stalking me," Viola admitted sheepishly.

"No, trust me, he's not stalking you. He stalked a chick once in the sixteenth century. It didn't end well for him. Now we've all gotta deal with his drama and after a couple decades you get sick of it."

Viola bit her lip in order to keep from grinning. "I never thought Anubis would have _drama_," she giggled.

A half-smile appeared on Horus's face. "Try living with him for a few _thousand_ _years_. It's _torture_."

Viola laughed, but quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry," she said.

"Don't be. It's about time a mortal stood up to that prick. Um, anyway, back to what I was saying. Anubis is just watching out for you, that's all. And in the process, he needs to see what your up to."

"That's kinda creepy."

Horus chuckled once. "Yeah, it sure as hell is."

Silence came between them, and Viola forced herself to look away from the beautiful god. Instead, she turned her attention to the city just outside her window, not aware of the danger that was hunting her down at that very moment.

* * *

"...And so now, Mother is thinking about sending Sulipica and that other boy there," Ahy told Loki, his eyes widening to a comical size when Loki scored another five hundred points. "Isn't it like, _bad_, to—what was this game called again?"

Loki smirked at the Egyptian's short attention span. "Pinball," he replied, pulling back on the lever and launching the little metal ball into another game.

"Wow," Ahy breathed, memorized by the flashing lights and the high-pitched bells that the machine was omitting. "Can I play?"

"No," Loki answered automatically, not missing a beat. "Not until you tell me where your mom and aunt plan on sending the little brat." He didn't look up from his game.

"Didn't I tell you already?" asked Ahy, cocking his head, causing the too big red and blue _Yankees_ baseball hat on his head to flop awkwardly over his right eye. Loki shook his head, tearing his attention away from the pinball machine to look at the kid. Somehow over the span of a day that Loki hadn't seen him, the kid's black hair had suddenly become slightly shaggy. Strands of it hung limp and peeked out from underneath his hat.

Ahy told him where. Loki nearly chocked on his own tongue.

"I don't think that that would be a good idea, I mean, I can remember how many souls got transferred into the Underworld during the Holocaust—hey are you okay?" Ahy added to his rambling, once seeing Loki's face.

It was all Loki could do not to grin. He cleared his throat and rubbed his palm against his chest. Pulling on his best distressed face, he fake coughed. Acting wasn't hard for a god of mischief, and the kid was like putty in his hands.

"_Holy_ _Horus_—are you alright, Loki?" asked Ahy, his brown eyes going even wider.

"Yeah, I'll be al...alright. See, it's this...dry air...It gets to us Norse sometimes. We're...We're not used to the hot air...," Loki explained coughing into his first again. He motioned to the door with his hand. "I'll be right back," he said, hurrying out the door. Ahy stared after him with concern in his gaze.

* * *

Oh holy All-Father Odin.

It was so damn easy it wasn't even _fun!_

The second Loki was out of the dimly lit arcade and onto the streets of Manhattan, he burst out into loud and hysterical laughter. The passersby gave him strange looks, but he didn't care. He clutched his sides and kept on laughing; laughing so hard that he caused the streetlights to flicker and go out. Two cars swerved and crashed into each other.

The blonde quickly composed himself and cleared his throat, before heading back inside to the arcade. He searched for Ahy, who he found at a _Dance Dance Revolution_ game. Ahy was eyeing it curiously, but looked up when Loki walked over.

"Are you alright? What happened? Are you gonna die?" Ahy asked the questions so fast that, had he not been a god, Loki wouldn't have heard Ahy's voice or even begin to register what he said.

"I'm perfectly fine now," said Loki, fixing Ahy's hat, which had still been over his right eye. "But I need something from you."

Ahy nodded so vigorously that his hat nearly toppled off his head. "What is it? I'll help you with anything!"

Loki's thin lips curved up into a smirk. He loved it when he had the upper hand. "Do you still have that pet Serpopard?"

Ahy's eyebrows came together and he frowned slightly. "You mean Snowball?" (Loki nearly rolled his eyes at the name, but held himself together.) "Of course I still have him. Why wouldn't I? What do you need him for?"

"I wanna play with him, that's all," Loki lied. Play with him, indeed.

* * *

Loki looked around the room. Huh, not bad, if you liked orange cream candy. Even in the darkness, he could see each and every small detail that went into the room—the bean bag chair, the computer, the bedside table, and the bed, which was much too big for it's user.

With three strides of his long legs, Loki had crossed over to the bed.

Poor little Viola—lying there, so innocent, so fragile, so blissfully unaware of her visitor. The moonlight coming in from her window splashed pale light across her face. Loki observed her for a moment, watching how she breathed. He reached out his slender hand and gently brushed her bangs off her forehead.

The girl frowned slightly in her sleep and shifted away from his touch.

"Oh, c'mon now Viola, don't be like that," Loki purred quietly. "I know I've been trying to kill you, but you have to admit, I'm still _gorgeous_, and most women from my time would _beg_ me to touch their hair."

He breathed in through his nose and gagged. "God, you smell like the Egyptians. It's a good thing that I've got a way to disguise my scent. Otherwise, they would trace everything straight back to me, and our fun would be over. Wouldn't that be a shame?"

Viola murmured something and shifted.

Loki sighed melodramatically and retracted his hand. "You're right—I have work to do. I bet you want to meet your new playmate, don't you?"

Loki chuckled and stepped back from the bed. He pressed his hands together in front of his chest and bowed his head, as if he was praying. The silence in the room was instantly broken by a sudden and powerful gust of air. Loki looked up and smirked at the green and gray swirling abyss that was now formed in Viola's bedroom.

He heard the familiar and distant roar of the Serpopard. Stepping back, he held out his hand and curled his pointer finger twice towards himself.

"Here, Kitty Kitty."

* * *

**A/n:** OMFG YOU GUYS, I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. For the record, I'm not dead. I've had a MAJOR writers block. But I'm back now. And everything is all good. Please, please _please_ forgive me for being late! T_T

Also, I imagine Loki's hysterical laugh being like Jack Skellington's high pitched laugh. So yeah, there's the inspiration for that.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this, I would be living on the moon in a palace made of chocolate and the trees in my garden would grow cherry pie. ...Yeah, I wish it was real too.

**-Full-Summary:** Things are not well at the museum when a new exhibit arrives. With a new artifact comes new curses, new magic, and new friends. At first, things are great, and the museum is more popular than ever! But suddenly things take a turn for the worst when three all-powerful ancient Egyptian gods get involved, wanting revenge on mankind.

Now it's up to Larry and the gang to stop these misfit deities from taking out everything and everyone in their path, all before sunrise!

**A/n: **I'd like to point out that I totally rushed the last chapter. Originally, this was going to be the other half of Ch. 20, but since I hadn't posted anything new in like five months I decided to cut it short. For some reason, I love the concept of Horus and Anubis arguing over something with Ahk stuck in the middle, people looking at him like he's crazy because only he can see his brothers. XD Lawl I love it.

Anyway, I know you guys are probably mad at me for not updating in like FOREVER, and I am SO SORRY! But I'm at the place where I started TGM (my Grandma's house in NJ), so hopefully I'll be able to channel some of my old inspiration for this story that I originally had. :D Wish me luck!

* * *

_But what I've always liked best is when he talked about having no memory. No memory of things he'd just done a second before. Good or bad. Because memory is time folding back on itself. To remember is to disengage from the present. _

-Garth Stein, _The Art of Racing in the Rain_

A low _CRASH_ woke Viola from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned, slowly sitting up in her bed. She heard the sound again, sighed angrily as she hopped out of bed.

She knew that sound. That was the sound of the garbage cans in the front yard getting knocked over. It happened every time a group of Bonnie's friends snuck over to tepee their house. Bonnie, not being the one who had to clean it up, laughed at the whole thing and congratulated her friends in the morning. Viola, who always had to help her mother clean it up, was not a fan of this prank.

A few times, she had gone outside and scared away Bonnie's friends because they thought that she was Mrs. Miller herself. Either that, or they were scared of catching Viola's 'uncoolness'.

Bare feet padding across the hallway floor, Viola yawned again before opening up the hall closet and grabbing a baseball bat from inside. She threw it over her shoulder, and as she passed Bonnie's room, she glared briefly at the door.

"I 'ma kill 'um," Viola muttered sleepily, her words slurring together. "God fear 'ta nerdy lil sister."

She dragged her feet down the hallway and into the entry way of the house. The girl opened the door, and blinked rapidly when she flipped on the porch light. Once her eyes adjusted, she scanned the front lawn for the human-shaped shadows.

Viola was puzzled, however, when she found none. She ran her fingers though her hair and passed it off as a dream. Or, at least, she was going to, but then she heard a _CLANK__!_

Now more awake then before, Viola swallowed and clutched the baseball bat with both hands. She gathered up her courage and slowly stepped off the front porch and began walking around the house to the backyard.

Viola's throat went dry. What if it was a robber? What if he had a gun? Or (even worse), what if it was a ninja? (Had she been in her right mind, she would have known better than a ninja, but Viola only being half-awake made the possibility's endless.)

Creeping around the side of the house, the freckled girl peeked over the corner. What she saw, defiantly _wasn't_ a ninja.

In fact, with Viola's hazy mind, she wasn't exactly sure _what_ it was. It seemed to be a hybrid; it had the head and body of a spotted leopard, but the neck and tail of a snake. It was as big as a school bus, it's neck longer than the length of it's body, and the tail about half of that. It was using one of it's huge paws to sort through a pile of her father's metal hardware tools. Viola looked over to the work shed, wondering how the monster had got inside, only to see that the small shack had been demolished, the roof torn completely off.

"What the hell...?" breathed Viola. The creature's ears pricked up and it's eyes flicked over to her.

Now, very awake and frightened, Viola pulled her head back around the corner and pressed her back up against the side of the house. Her hands, which were still holding the baseball bat, became sweaty.

How did that thing even get in her _yard? _Viola didn't know and she didn't want to know. She swallowed and bit her lip. Viola peered once more around the corner, just to see if the monster had truly heard her or if she had just imagined it's eyes lock on her.

She was wrong. It had heard her. And when she looked around the corner, it was right there.

Viola dropped the bat, shrieked, and ran around it into the yard. The beast turned followed her, somewhat trotting, it's head bobbing left and right. It was playing with her, Viola realized.

Didn't one of her neighbor's hear it? Wouldn't they notice an giant half leopard, half snake in her yard?

_But no one else saw Apep..., _thought Viola. Realization dawned on her and she cursed. _Oh shit!_

The hybrid made a deep noise from the back of it's throat. If Viola didn't know any better, she would have said that it was _purring_. It was purring as it chased her around her backyard. Great.

Viola ran left and right, but it kept moving it's paws in front of her, almost like a cat trapping a mouse. Panic and fear bubbled up in her chest and Viola shouted the first god's name that came into her mind.

"HORUS!"

_CRACK._

"What?" asked the god. He was leaning against a tree a few feet behind the creature, his muscular arm's crossed in front of his chest.

"Are you _NOT_ seeing that snake...lion...thing in front of you?" cried Viola, running left in order to dodge a paw. Horus looked perfectly at ease, if not even a little bit amused.

"Ok, first of all, it's a Serpopard—serpent and _leopard_, not lion," he clarified, holding up a finger.

"Well excuse me for not knowing the details on the creatures that chase me," Viola snapped and screamed again when this time the Serpopard's head came down closer to her and snapped it's jaws.

"You should. I mean, what kind of idiot dates a three thousand year old Pharaoh, has immunity, smells like _that_, and _doesn't_ know Egyptian History?" scoffed Horus, pushing off the tree. "Back to what I was saying—second, quit running like that. Even though the leopard's the head, the snake senses the movement."

Viola obeyed, and froze in her spot.

"Alright, I'm not moving. Now can you please get rid of it?" Viola begged in what was barely more then a whisper.

Horus cocked his head. He actually looked amused. "Why should I?"

"Because it wants to KILL ME and Thoth said—"

"Pfft. Four Eyes says a lot of stuff. Actually I think he doesn't even know what he's saying half the time. It just kind of comes out of his mouth like word throw-up. Besides," Horus said, suddenly plopping down on the ground Indian-style, "I'm fine where I am."

"Well, that 'word throw-up' kinda promised that I wouldn't die!" shouted Viola, anger rising in her chest along with the panic and fear. Horus just looked at her and grinned in a way that reminded Viola of the Cheshire cat, the scar underneath his left eye crinkling in the process.

Then, the Serpopard swung its head down next to Viola again and let loose an almighty roar that made Viola's ears ring. It brought it's paw down again, and this time it landed on her right foot. Viola shrieked in pain and tears sprung to her eyes.

Horus quickly stood, hooked his thumb and middle finger in his mouth, and whistled loudly. The Serpopard turned it's head around to look at him.

"_Aqui, __gatito gatito!_" he called, patting his thighs with his hands. The Serpopard's snake-tongue flickered out of its mouth before it bounded over to Horus.

Viola groaned when the pressure on her foot was released. Her knees shook and she fell backwards on the ground. Her toes were sticking out at odd angles and her foot looked completely flattened. She felt woozy just looking at it, so she shut her eyes. It didn't really help, nor did the blast of cold air which slapped her in the face.

Horus simply stood there until the creature was just about to pounce. When the Serpopard lunged at him, the god leapt out of the way at the last second. Behind him, there was a open portal. The creature ran straight into the swirling abyss, which disappeared promptly after that.

Horus strolled calmly over to Viola, who was still in extreme pain.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Does it _look_ like I'm alright?" hissed Viola, opening her eyes to glare at him.

"Mmmm, not really. Your foot kinda looks crushed—"

Viola groaned loudly and snapped her eyes shut. "Don't remind me."

Horus smirked and grabbed her ankle. "Hang on a second."

Viola quietly gasped when a light tingling feeling spread from her ankle into her foot. She opened her eyes and watched as the bones in her foot righted themselves.

"Serpopard's aren't really good at causing destruction," explained Horus. "They're just really awesome pets."

"Pets?" repeated Viola, her eyes not leaving her healing foot.

"Yeah. My kid's got one."

Now that made Viola's eyes snap up to look at Horus's face. "_You_ have a _kid_?"

Horus nodded once and let go of her ankle. The tingling feeling left her almost instantly and Viola's foot felt normal again.

"That's what happens when you knock up a love goddess," shrugged Horus, standing. He looked down at her and grinned. "Now can you walk back inside on your own, or do you want me to carry you?"

* * *

Viola was walking to the museum when her phone rang. She glanced at her phone. Rose was calling her. Without hesitation, she answered the call and was greeted by her friend's voice.

"Hey Vi," said Rose, "you wanna come over tonight to watch a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon?"

"Sorry Rose," replied Viola, "I can't tonight. I'm going to the Natural History Museum."

"The museum?" repeated Rose. It sounded like she was frowning. "Why? I mean, I know you're a nerd and everything, but come on! It's Johnny Depp!"

"Well, _I_ feel loved," said Viola sarcastically. "And it's not like that. I've got a...a friend who works there as a volunteer and I haven't seen him in a while, so—"

Viola winced when Rose squealed on the other end of the line.

"A boy? Viola Miller, are you two-timing Jessie? Omigod—you've got that kid at the museum and that hot guy in the mall! _God_, how is it that you barely put yourself out there and you get all the men, and us women who work hard get absolutely nothing?"

Viola rolled her eyes. "Rose, I've told you once, and I'll tell you again—the guy at the mall is _not_ with me. He's not even my friend. In fact, I'm pretty sure he hates me. And I'm not two-timing Jessie with Ahk!"

"Ahk?"

Viola stopped walking and cursed silently, stamping her foot on the concrete. "Um, yeah—you know, the pharaoh Ahkmenrah? Well he plays him at the museum. He takes it really seriously and once he's in character than he doesn't answer to his normal name," said Viola quickly, dreading the question that she knew Rose would ask next.

"What's his real name?"

"Umm..."

As if an answer to her prayers, her phone beeped, indicating that she had another call. She pulled it away from her ear and looked at the caller ID.

"Hey, Jessie's calling me," Viola informed her.

"He is? Oh, that guy is so sweet—he calls you all the time! I wish I had a guy like that—"

"Rose, I have to hang up now," said Viola.

"Fine! But I'm gonna meet you at the museum!"

"Rose, I don't think that would be—" Viola tried to say, but Rose had already hung up on her. Sighing, Viola shook her head and answered Jessie's call.

"Hey Jessie," greeted Viola.

"Hey yourself," replied Jessie cheerily. "Listen, I don't know if you're busy or anything tonight, but I was thinking that maybe we could go to like a movie or something."

Viola smiled softly, her fingers finding the necklace he gave her. "I really wish I could, but I'm actually going to the Natural History Museum tonight."

"Really?" asked Jessie. His voice sounded surprisingly...happy for being blown off.

"Yeah, really," Viola confirmed, biting her lip. She felt bad for not seeing Ahkmenrah as much as she should, since his family consistently saved her from certain death via various monsters. However, she really, _really_ liked Jessie and didn't like to let him down. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's cool. Ok, well I guess I'll talk to you soon then."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Viola had no idea why he sounded so cheerful, but she didn't want to dwell on it. Tonight, she wanted to be with Ahkmenrah, and that was that.

* * *

Once a month, Teddy would have a scavenger hunt for the kids who visited the museum. It was great; he would hide certain artifacts in certain places and the kids had to use the clues that some of the other exhibits gave them. Sacajawea, Columbus, and even Lewis and Clark—who normally spent their nights arguing over how to draw a map of the museum for the visitors—participated. It was a great hit with the kids, so naturally there were a lot of them in the lobby tonight.

This also meant that Larry was working overtime trying to rally them up. Even though McPhee knew that the exhibits were 'electronic', that still didn't stop him from freaking out whenever someone climbed on Rexy. And Rexy, being the skeletal nightmare that he was, wagged his tail and looked excitedly at the children, happy for all the attention they were giving him.

"All right kids, come on, Mr. Roosevelt is about ready to start the scavenger hunt—NO REXY, don't pick them up!"

Just above him was Ahkmenrah, who was watching the chaos from the balcony. Unbeknown to everyone else around him, he wasn't alone. To his right was Anubis, leaning backwards against the railing, and to his left was Horus, who was watching Larry with amusement.

"That poor guy," chuckled Horus. "Someone needs to give him a raise."

"Someone needs to get him fired," said Anubis. "He knows how to work the Tablet and he's seen the Underworld!"

"Oh c'mon," said Horus. "The guy is a freaking genius. I could have never thought of that _Cube of Rubik_ thing. I still think we should make one of those. How awesome would that be? And besides, he looked at your face and didn't run away screaming. I think that counts as something."

"This is coming from the guy who has a huge scar underneath his left eye?"

"Hey man, chicks dig battle scars."

Anubis rolled his eyes and muttered a "Whatever". Grinning in triumph, Horus turned his attention back on Larry. Ahkmenrah ignored them both for two reasons.

One was because only he could see them. If the gods didn't _want_ to be seen by the mortals, then they _weren't_ seen by the mortals. He would look quite strange, having a conversation with his brothers when no one else could see them.

Two was because he was desperately wishing for Viola to walk through the museum doors. He hadn't seen her in a few days. He understood her problem with coming every night—she had to sleep, after all—but he had never wanted anything more than _her_ before in his life. He wanted to see her eyes, her smile; he wanted to hear her voice, listen to her laugh; he wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to never let her go.

But, much to his disappointment, she wasn't here. Ahkmenrah must have said it out loud, because both gods turned their heads and looked at him.

"Who, that Viola chick?" asked Horus, his brow furrowing.

"I really wish you would stop talking about her," said Anubis. "It's bad enough that we're letting her live."

"Hey now," interjected Horus, "don't be an insensitive jerky jerk."

"I'm not," snapped Anubis, but Horus went on.

"It's clear that our little Ahkie has a thing for Viola—which I don't mind at all, 'cause she's really cute. But she's also really brittle, so be careful not to break her when you—"

"Horus!" hissed Anubis.

"What?" asked Horus. Anubis gave him a look and Horus's brow furrowed. "Wait," he said, looked at Ahkmenrah, "are meaning to tell me that you haven't done it yet?"

"Done what?" asked Ahk innocently. Horus opened his mouth, but got cut off.

"Nothing," interjected Anubis quickly. "Nothing at all. And nothing we should tell you about right now."

"Damn," muttered Horus, "this changes everything." He began to pace back and forth in front of them, Ahkmenrah and Anubis watching him as he ranted. "I mean, I don't know what's wrong with you. You're foreign, you're royalty, you're pretty filled out and you're defiantly _not_ bad looking," Horus said, holding up a finger for every thing he counted. He stopped pacing and looked at Ahk quizzically. "You _do_ have that boyish look though. How old are you anyways, like sixteen?"

As strange as it sounded, Ahkmenrah had no idea how old he was. Perhaps it was because he had been alive for so long after his death. Besides, he really didn't have to worry about age; it wasn't like he would ever grow any older than the state he was in now. Mentally, yes, but physically, no.

"Nineteen," said Anubis flatly. "He's nineteen."

Ahkmenrah found himself nodding. Yes, nineteen sounded about right in his mind.

"What if you tried growing a beard," offered Horus. "Dude, you could be like Mick Jagger!"

Anubis clapped his hand to his forehead. Ahkmenrah was a bit confused.

"Maybe it's that skirt...," muttered Horus, holding his hand under his chin in a thoughtful expression.

"I think you're overreacting," said Anubis. "Just because _you're_ a sex addict doesn't mean that everyone else is."

"Dude, you have no room to talk," said Horus, taking his hand off his chin and pointing at Anubis. "You knocked up Anna. So shut up."

"What?" snapped Anubis, his shoulder's tensing, his eyes flashing. "Who told you that?"

"I know stuff," Horus shrugged.

"You gossipy _bitch_!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ahkmenrah. The both glared at each other for a moment before the paler of the two broke the silence.

"Nothing," hissed Anubis though his teeth. He went back to the balcony. With one hand he held the railing with one hand, his knuckles turning white and used the other hand to pinch the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Ahkmenrah didn't think that it was 'nothing' because Anubis kept sending Horus death glares.

However, the warrior god ignored him and looked curiously at Ahk.

"Say 'talking' again," said Horus.

"...Why?"

"Just say it."

"Talking."

"Oh my god!"

"What now?" groaned Anubis, covering his face with his hand.

"He's got a British accent!" cried Horus, now pointing at Ahk. "How the _hell_ did he get a _British accent?_"

"Cambridge," answered Ahkmenrah.

"We considered calling you, but you were in Rio—" Anubis started.

"Oh gods, I don't even _remember_ Rio," said Horus, rolling his eyes. "Although I think there was a gypsy, a spoon, and an exploding donkey."

"What?" said both Ahkmenrah and Anubis at the same time.

Horus shrugged, ignoring the strange looks they were giving him. "Eh, you're right. I can't remember."

"I worry about you sometimes," stated Anubis.

"You do?" exclaimed Horus, grinning. He grabbed his brother in a crushing hug. "I _knew_ you loved me!"

"Don't touch me! Horus, get off!" said Anubis, struggling to get out of the warrior god's grasp. Ahkmenrah turned his attention away from his bickering brothers and looked back down at the crowds. His face lit up instantly when he saw Viola walk though the doors and push her way through the crowds.

"Oh hey, there's Viola," Horus commented, letting go of Anubis. The death god shoved Horus away from him and looked down where she was.

"Great," he muttered sarcastically. "Come and get me when she's being chased by something."

* * *

Viola stood on her toes, trying to find Ahkmenrah's familiar figure. There was a whole bunch of kids all over the place. Some of them were even taller than her, which Viola thought was quite sad.

She turned her eyes upwards to the balcony. Ahkmenrah always seemed to be up there. She smiled when she saw him. She was about to wave, shout, or do something that would indicate that she had seen him when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Guessing it was Rose, Viola turned her head and was going to shoo her away, but instead of seeing her red haired friend, she saw Jessie. Before she could react, Jessie leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

Above them, the three royal's eye's widened. Horus was the first to verbally react.

"Oh _shit_."

* * *

**A/n: **I've been waiting for this chapter. Lol anyone call for more Jealous!Ahk? Oh, wait, that's right, I did! Hopefully I'll update sooner! Have a happy 4th of July! Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this...except on opposite day. Then, it's ALL MINE.

**-Full- Summary: **Things are not well at the museum when a new exhibit arrives. With a new artifact comes new curses, new magic, and new friends. At first, things are great, and the museum is more popular then ever! But suddenly things take a turn for the worst when three all-powerful ancient Egyptian gods get involved, wanting revenge on mankind.

Now it's up to Larry and the gang to stop these misfit deities from taking out everything and everyone in their path, all before sunrise!

** A/n:** Coldplay recently came out with a new album. :) I love you, Chris Martin. Also, I saw _Larry Crowne _the other day. Rami was so hilarious in it.

* * *

_Because I know that you're in between arms somewhere,_

_Next to heartbeats where you shouldn't dare sleep_

_Now I'll teach you a lesson for keeping secrets from me._

_Take your taste back,_

_Peel back the skin_

_And try to forget how it feels inside_

_You should try saying no once and a while_

-Fall Out Boy, _My Heart Is The Worst Kind of Weapon_

Perhaps the reason why Viola didn't immediately push Jessie away was because she was in shock. Perhaps the reason why Ahkmenrah stopped breathing was because he was in shock. For a brief moment, both of them froze in time, both knowing that something awful was about to happen.

Viola snapped out of it and shoved Jessie away. He frowned slightly and cocked his head. Rose appeared next to him, a big grin on her face.

"Look who I found!" she said happily.

"Jessie—Rose—I—" stuttered Viola, her eyes glancing frantically between Jessie, Rose, and Ahkmenrah.

"Who the hell is _that_ guy?" cried Horus from the balcony, leaning over the banister and gesturing with his right arm.

"I don't know." The word's came out of Ahkmenrah's mouth without him even realizing he had said anything. The shock from the kiss still affected him, making him feel numb from his head down to his toes.

"Horus, what are you—?" Anubis started, but his brother had already disappeared.

_CRACK!_

Viola literally jumped when Horus popped up next to Jessie and Rose.

"_Que demonios_, Viola?"

"I—"

"Vi, are you okay?" asked Rose. "You look kinda pale."

"I—"

"What do you think you're doing, anyways?" demanded Horus. "Sucking face with another guy?"

"I was _not_!" Viola snapped back at him.

"Was not what?" asked Jessie.

"Kissing you," said Horus bitterly, "in front of _my_ little bro!"

"Nothing, Jessie," said Viola loudly, talking over Horus.

"_Jessie?_ Oh my god; he even _sounds_ like a man-slut!"

"Shut up!" shouted Viola, getting flustered.

"Viola, we weren't talking," said Rose.

"I know _you_ weren't...Just...I have to go!" said Viola, and she turned on her heel and quickly ran in the opposite direction.

Jessie looked at Rose, who shrugged her shoulders.

"I think she's had too much caffeine," said Rose. "She had been complaining to me a bit earlier about how she didn't get very much sleep last night; something about getting a Charlie Horse in her foot."

"Charlie Horse my ass!" muttered Horus, still fuming.

"Now look what you've done!" shouted Anubis, storming down the stairs and stalking over to him, a still numb Ahkmenrah in tow.

"What'da mean? They can't see me!"

"They can't, but she can!"

"One second you're complaining that we haven't killed her, the next you defend her," Horus stated, turning his anger onto his brother. "Make up your goddamn mind, _amigo_!"

"Get out of my face!" yelled the paler god.

"How can I get in you're face?" Horus shouted back. "It's impossible!"

Anubis looked at him blankly for a moment before raising his voice again. "You're so _stupid_!"

"Oh, hey," said Jessie, stepping over to the youngest (and only visible) of the brothers. "You must be that pharaoh guy that Viola was talking about."

Ahkmenrah looked away from his shouting brothers (who were now arguing over something called a 'stolen car') and peered at Jessie. Hearing Viola's name come out of his mouth made him feel a tiny hit on anger. The shock was starting to wear off, furious jealousy in it's place.

Jessie held out his hand and smiled. "I'm Jessie, Viola's boyfriend."

Ahkmenrah glanced at his outstretched hand, not knowing how to react. Larry and other modern people did that a lot, but why someone would hold out their hand to someone else Ahk didn't understand. The tips of his lips turned downwards in a frown upon hearing his status with Viola. He raised his chin and stood a little straighter, this act making him feel superior to Jessie.

"I am Pharaoh Ahkmenrah, Fourth King of the Fourth Kings, ruler of the land of my Fathers."

Rose raised an eyebrow at his mini-speech and Jessie awkwardly put his hand down. "Wow, Vi was right. You _do_ get into character. God, where do they find guys like you? Oh, I'm Rose by the way. Viola's friend."

"Any friend of Viola's is a friend of mine," stated Ahkmenrah, pointedly not looking at Jessie. Rose smiled and elbowed Jessie.

"See, now _that's_ chivalry. What ever happened to that, I wonder?"

"Oh ha-ha," said Jessie sarcastically.

"You know, I'd really love to stay and chat, but I should go find Vi," said Rose, standing on her toes to search the crowd for her friend. "She kind of just ran out." Jessie agreed and Rose left them alone with each other.

"Bitches be crazy, right?" Jessie asked playfully.

Ahkmenrah's frown deepened. Jessie called Viola a bitch? He didn't know that much about modern culture, but he did know when someone uttered a curse upon another. He clenched his jaw and balled his fists at his sides, trying with all his might to push down the red hot anger that was building up inside of his chest.

"Quite," was all he could say as a response.

"Yeah, so I actually wanted to thank you," admitted Jessie. "I think it's good that Viola has someone like you that she can talk to. You know, so she doesn't come yapping to me all the time." He chuckled slightly at his own joke and Ahk forced a smile, which looked more like a grimace than anything else.

"Wait, 'someone like you'?" repeated Horus, who had Anubis in a headlock. Anubis was biting Horus's arm, but stopped and looked up at Horus.

"You don't think...," started Anubis.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, she's still an awesome chick to talk to," Jessie went on, clearly not seeing the anger flicking in Ahkmenrah's eyes. "She actually thinks for herself. You don't find many girls like that anymore. Not to mention she's adorable and a great kisser—Oh sorry man, I keep going on about my love love. You probably aren't interested in that."

_No, it's quite alright,_ Ahkmenrah wanted to snap, _tell me more about how _you_ get to kiss _my_ Viola and how you get to hold her every night while I'm trapped in this gods-for-saken museum. Go on, tell me before I break your pretty face._

Ahkmenrah was slightly surprised by his last thought, but he knew that unless someone grabbed his arm before he threw the punch, it wouldn't end well for Pretty-Jessie.

"You've got your own interests," added Jessie with a wink.

"Oh my god!" shouted Horus, dropping Anubis. "No! No, no, no, this is _not_ happening!"

Jessie's eyes caught something behind the Pharaoh's shoulder. A childish grin broke out onto his face. "Oh my God, I had no idea they had a Llama!" Ahkmenrah wondered how idiotic someone had to be in order to be entertained by something as foolish as a Llama. "I gotta get my picture with that thing." Jessie turned back to Ahk and pulled him into a half-hug. "Later, dude! Good luck with the Pharaoh act!"

And with that, Jessie weaved around Ahk and headed over to the Llama.

"_Act_?" Ahkmenrah repeated, his patience finally draining away. His fingernails pushed so hard into his flesh that he drew blood. He glowered at Jessie and made a move to go after him, but Anubis blocked his way with a _CRACK._

"Don't do anything you'd regret," Anubis told him, putting his slender hands on his shoulders.

"I won't," hissed Ahkmenrah through his teeth.

"Where the hell did you hear that?" demanded Horus, striding over. "A fortune cookie? And besides, if he wants to go after the _tiron_, let him. He thinks that Ahkie is _gay_."

Ahkmenrah turned his eyes from Jessie to Horus. "Gay?" he repeated.

"Yeah, you know, homosexual?" explained Horus. Ahkmenrah still was confused.

"Wow, I'm surprised you even know that word," muttered Anubis. "It's a full ten letters!"

Horus scoffed. "Man, homosexual is _eleven_ letters, not ten."

Anubis frowned. "Eleven? No it's not!"

"Yes it is!" argued Horus. "Are you forgetting the Z?"

The paler god stared blankly at Horus. "You are _such_ an idiot."

"You're jealous that I'm awesome at everything and you just suck." He smirked and turned back to his youngest brother. "Anyways, homosexuality is like where a two guys start making out and have like dog sex. Here, lemme show you." Horus made a swipe at Anubis, who ducked out of the way.

"You are _not_ kissing me again!" shouted Anubis, dodging as his brother tried to tackle him. The eldest of the three started to chase his brother around the lobby, unseen by mortals. Ahkmenrah wished that he could unsee them. too.

"Oh c'mon, Death! I promise I won't tie you up!"

"You were drunk!"

"It was still awesome!"

"You're crazy!"

_CRACK!_

_ CRACK!_

"Are those two at it _again_?" asked Ma'at, putting her hands on her shapely hips. She had changed out of her plaid and was now wearing a black pencil dress and high heels.

"Yes," muttered Ahk. By now, Jessie had left the lobby. Unfortunately, the Pharaoh's anger and jealousy didn't leave as easily.

Thoth sighed. "I'd better go break it up." He moved away from them and over to Horus and Anubis.

"Hurry, dear! I need Anubis for a funeral and Tefnut wants to talk to him afterward!" Ma'at called after him. She smiled slightly and turned to Ahkmenrah. "So, how are you tonight?"

"Fine," snapped Ahk.

"Having girl issues?" guessed Ma'at.

Ahkmenrah, surprised, nodded and asked, "How did you know?"

Ma'at's smile grew. "I'm a woman, sweetie. We know when things are wrong. Now come on."

She motioned for him to follow her. She lead him into the now empty Hall of Miniatures (they were probably off helping with the Teddy's scavenger hunt) and motioned for him to sit on the bench. He did so and Ma'at stood in front of him.

"I don't want people to think that you're queer by talking to yourself," Ma'at told him. "Now, what's the problem, exactly?"

Ahkmenrah rested his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands. There was something about his Aunt's presence that drained away all of his anger and left only remorse. "Viola," he groaned. "She looks, acts, smells and feels like _Sully_. She even responds like Sully responded to me, but...Sully never..." he trailed off, finishing his sentence with a '_never kissed anyone but me_' in his head.

His Aunt nodded and hummed in understanding. "But sweetie, Viola may be Sulipica's reincarnation, but she isn't the same person. True, they are mostly alike, but the humans shift just like the world does; they advance, they get new interests and hobbies, they get new loves."

At this, Ahkmenrah cringed. He didn't want Viola to be with anyone else. He wanted Viola to be happy with _him_.

"People may shift," Ma'at went on, kneeling down next to him and taking his hands off his face, "but they don't ever _change_. Viola is Sulipica, and there's nothing she or any of us can do to change that."

Ahkmenrah muttered a feeble, "I suppose" in response.

"Viola loves you," Ma'at reminded him.

"But not in the way I love her," said Ahk, looking miserably at his lap. "She comes and goes as she pleases without thinking twice. I can't even _breathe_ without thinking about her. She does not love me like _that_, I am sure of it."

"You don't know that," Ma'at pointed out. "She might be thinking about you right now, and you wouldn't even notice because of your negative thinking."

Ahkmenrah's eyes snapped up to meet hers. "So...Are you saying that..."

Ma'at smiled at him. "Mortals are funny like that. They don't know what they want until they loose it. She's drifting from you, but she won't leave you. And even if she does, she'll be back in a heartbeat. I promise."

Ahkmenrah smiled as Ma'at put her slender hand on his cheek.

"Thank you," he said. The lights above them flickered, but neither of them seemed to notice.

"Just...Don't ever do anything that Horus says, alright? He's too _elaborate_ when it comes to love."

At this, Ahkmenrah actually laughed. "Alright," he agreed.

"Good," said Ma'at. She stood, and the lights flickered again before going out completely. Ahkmenrah heard his Aunt's surprised "Oh!" and echoing yells from the lobby. He blinked, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Ma'at sighed and her voice became stern. "I swear, if Horus did this, I'll—" she teleported off with a _CRACK. _

Ahkmenrah heard a very feminine, very familiar scream. He stood abruptly, and heard the hustling of footsteps nearing. The Pharaoh shuffled his way out of the Hall of Miniatures and moved towards the footsteps.

His eyes had adjusted by now, and he watched as a panic-stricken Rebecca and Nick hurried towards him, both holding flashlights.

"Ahk!" said Nick.

"What is wrong?" he questioned, his brow furrowing as Rebecca just ran by him. Nick grabbed his wrist and followed Rebecca, pulling Ahkmenrah along.

"The power's gone out! We don't know how it happened, but..."

"But?" prompted Ahk, stumbling along with Nick.

"Someone's trapped in the elevator," said Nick. "We think it might be Viola."

* * *

**A/n:** I actually went to NYC yesterday with my Aunt and cousin. We (or course) went to the Natural History Museum, and DANG is it different than how the movie portrays it! If Larry guarded all that by himself, that guy needs a major raise! XD Anyway, this chapter is seriously short. I think I failed at writing Jealous!Ahk. :P Review please!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I wish I wish I wish I was a fish! ...I don't know why. I don't own this, either.

**-Full- Summary:** Things are not well at the museum when a new exhibit arrives. With a new artifact comes new curses, new magic, and new friends. At first, things are great, and the museum is more popular then ever! But suddenly things take a turn for the worst when three all-powerful ancient Egyptian gods get involved, wanting revenge on mankind.

Now it's up to Larry and the gang to stop these misfit deities from taking out everything and everyone in their path, all before sunrise!

**A/n: **I can't help but get the feeling that Viola is turning into a Mary Sue...if she becomes a MS, please please PLEASE tell me! The last thing I need to do right now is continue a story that involves a Mary Sue. -shudder-

* * *

_His eyes upon your face,_

_His hand upon your hand,_

_His lips caress your skin,_

_It's more than I can stand!_

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't fight,_

_You're free to leave me,_

_But just don't deceive me_

_And please,_

_Believe me when I say,_

_I love you._

-_El Tango De Roxanne, Moulin Rouge _(Ewin McGregor)

Viola really didn't know where she was going; she just knew that she had to get away. Nervous and panic stricken, the girl nearly tripped a multitude of times while fleeing the museum's lobby. She ran down a series of random hallways before finally having to stop due to lack of air.

She put her hand on her chest and took deep breaths, but that didn't help her hyperventilation. It also didn't help her situation.

Jessie and Ahkmenrah, both together in the same room, probably having the same conversation: talking about her. It wasn't like Viola cared that much, because she didn't, but...The way Ahk _looked_ at her after Jessie's kiss...

Viola didn't quite understand her feelings for the Pharaoh. She cared for him, that much she knew. Her past life obviously had a thing for him. _She_ obviously had a thing for him. And it wasn't like Ahk wasn't a great guy or anything, because he was beyond great. He was amazing. Hell, he was perfect.

It was just Jessie. There had been no Egyptian-Past-Life version of Jessie, or at least not that Viola knew of. Jessie was also great, and clearly showed interest in her as well. And Jessie was hilarious, hot, and _not an_ _ancient Pharaoh who would turn to dust if he ever left the museum at sunrise— _

"Okay, now I'm just being mean," Viola breathed to herself. She finally had gotten her breath back, but that didn't help her other problems. She wondered if she could just hide somewhere the rest of the night until sunrise or until Jessie left. Sighing and raking her fingers though her hair, Viola looked around the hallway. It was a dead end, with nothing else in it but a few glass displays and an elevator.

Deciding to take her second option, Viola walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. Almost instantly, the doors opened with a _ding_. There was already a middle-aged man inside, so she nodded to him as she stepped in the machine. The doors closed and Viola didn't even bother to hit a button to indicate what floor she wanted to go to—she couldn't care less. She would just go wherever the hell this guy was going.

Viola leaned against the far side of the elevator's wall as it began to move, closing her eyes for a moment. In doing this, she missed how the lights flickered. The elevator suddenly jerked to a stop, and Viola's eyes snapped open.

"What the—? D-did this just stop?" she asked the man. He didn't respond, and seemed to stare off into space.

The lights in the elevator went dark, and Viola gasped. After being chased down by monsters and gods from the Underworld, dying in an elevator seemed like a pretty crappy way to go. Viola hid her face in her hands, wondering what else could go wrong.

After such a horrific day, Viola felt like she was at her breaking point. She took a deep breath, and let a single sob escape when she exhaled. She was surprised to find herself crying in an elevator in a museum that happened to hold her confused boyfriend of the present and her shocked love of the past.

Wait.

Love of the past?

Viola's brain seemed to get caught on the thought of 'Ahkmenrah' and 'love' being in the same sentence. Had she truly loved him? Was she still in love with him?

Her confusion only made her cry harder, and it certainly didn't help her situation. She jumped a little when arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders, pulling her against a very familiar chest.

"Hey...Hey...It's okay, Vi," Jessie murmured in her ear as she cried against his shoulder. "It's alright. Everything is going to be alright."

Viola sniffled and wanted to ask him how he knew that. She wanted to ask him how he could possibly think that things would be okay after all the things she had screwed up.

She wanted to ask him how he got in the elevator when it was still stuck.

Something in Viola's brain snapped, and she quickly pushed away from 'Jessie', backing up until she hit the elevator's wall. Her eyes had adjusted by now, and whoever that person was looked like Jessie, but that other middle aged guy was gone.

The words _shape_-_shifter _echoed in her mind seconds before something strange happened. Jessie smirked, and his skin began to ripple, starting with his head and going down to his toes. In the darkness, she watched as Jessie's dark hair began to turn lighter and lighter from the roots down to the tips until it eventually turned blonde. He blinked his eyes and they turned from blue to a stunning green. His angles of his face became sharper, his body became taller and leaner, but the smirk on his lips stayed the same.

Viola stared; appalled that she had just watched her boyfriend turn into a very real and very sinister looking Norse god.

She screamed.

* * *

Rebecca slid to a halt in front of the elevator's doors, Nick and Ahkmenrah following suit.

"Here," she said, tossing her flashlight to Ahk, who caught it with fumbling hands. He looked at it quizzically for a moment before shining the beam in his face. He blinked rapidly and shook his head, somewhat resembling a dazed cat that just got hit with a splash of water. Normally, Rebecca would have laughed at him being so naïve, but with someone stuck in an elevator, laughing could wait.

Rebecca rushed over to a crowbar inside of a glass case, which stated on it to break in case of emergency. _If this isn't an emergency, than I don't know what is,_ Rebecca thought to herself as she took of her shoe. She smashed the glass with the heel of her shoe and tried not to think about how McPhee would most likely kill her later for doing such a thing.

Grabbing the metal out of the case, she hobbled back over to elevator, her shoe still in her hand.

"Hello? Can you hear us in there?" asked Nick, cupping his hands around his mouth in order to send his voice as loud as it could go into the elevator.

"Viola?" called Ahk.

There was a moment where no one said anything. They all stood there in silence, listening, waiting.

Then came the sheik of, _"HELP!"_

* * *

"Hi, sweetie." Loki greeted her like they were old friends. Or, better yet, friends at all. Viola backed away from him until her back hit the wall of the elevator. "I'm afraid yelling can't help."

"Get away from me," said Viola, her voice breathy, trying to put as much distance from her and the god as she possibly could.

"Well _someone_ is certainly PMSing," Loki said, rolling his eyes.

"You set a dragon on me!"

"You said that I didn't exist. That hurt. That hurt right here," Loki's face pulled into a pained expression, putting his hand over his heart.

"Okay, fine, you exist!" cried Viola bitterly, throwing her hands up in the air. "Big deal! Are you happy now?"

"Almost," Loki practically purred, eyeing her like a lion would a gazelle. "I still need you to do something for me."

"And what would that be?" Viola asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

A voice called, "Viola?" It was slightly muffled, and it clearly came from outside the elevator.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Viola shouted back, and Loki scoffed.

"Oh _please_, I'm not _that_ terrible."

"Have you looked in a mirror, lately?"

Loki grinned. "Touché. But back to what I want. If you do it, I swear on Baldur's grave that I won't ever bother you or your pretty Egyptian robe boy ever again."

Viola narrowed her eyes. "You're the god of lying," she stated.

"True, but I don't lie when it comes to deals. Mostly."

Viola still looked at him warily. She _did_ like the idea of never seeing his face again. But knowing Loki and his ways of making his point of being real valid, she didn't even want to know what he would do if she said no to a proposition.

"What do you want?" she asked hesitantly. She would see what he wanted first, but not actually say the word, "no".

"I want you," said Loki, leaning forward towards her so that she could feel his moist breath ghosting across her face, "to say yes to Jessie."

Viola blinked and her brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"He's going to ask you something, and when he does, I want you to say yes."

"That's it?"

Loki nodded and leaned away. "That's it."

"What if I say no?" asked Viola.

"Don't say no," replied Loki quickly.

"But what if I do?"

Suddenly, Viola was slammed up against the elevator wall, the god's hand closing around her throat, her feet dangling helplessly as she was lifted up off the floor. Viola's hands automatically wrapped around Loki's wrist, but the blonde's grip was like iron. He leaned in close to her face, their noses brushing. His eyes were hellish and glowing.

"I can be _very_ scary, little girl," hissed Loki. "You don't just become a god of chaos by wishing it to happen. I have done things to people that you cannot _begin_ to imagine. I have been places that no other living creature has dared to go before. _You. Will. Not. Say. No_." During the last sentence, he shook her with each word.

The elevator jerked, and the doors were being pushed open by a hydraulic jack. Loki vanished in a puff of green smoke and Viola collapsed to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. When the doors had been pried far enough for a person to get through, Ahkmenrah ran forward and knelt down next to her.

"Viola, are you alright?" he demanded, taking her face in his hands. She coughed again and another sob ripped through her. She pushed past his hands and buried her face in his chest. Ahkmenrah, as if on instinct, wrapped his arms around her and picked her up off the floor.

"Ahk, is she alright?" asked Nick as the Egyptian carried her out of the elevator.

"I…I'm fine," whispered Viola, her voice shaky and muffed due to being held by Ahkmenrah.

"What happened?" asked Rebecca.

"Nothing, I just got shaken up," replied Viola in the same tone.

There were four loud _CRACKS_.

"Why did it stop?" wondered Ma'at aloud. Thoth examined the elevator's keypad.

"It seems to be working functionally," he said.

Horus ducked under the jack and stood in the elevator. He grinned and started jumping up and down. "Well it is fine now!" he informed them.

"Get out of there, you idiot!" snapped Anubis.

"Come and get me, Death!"

Anubis huffed in frustration and joined his brother in the elevator. Thoth squinted, and a small spark of electricity shot out from the tip of his finger and went into the keypad. Immediately, all of the lights in the museum flickered on. The elevator rumbled, and Horus stopped jumping long enough to share a wide-eyed look with Anubis before the doors slammed shut, crushing the jack. Viola heard the cable snap, and it sent the elevator—godly brothers and all—plummeting down the shaft until crashing loudly at the bottom.

"Holy crap!" cried Rebecca. "Thank God you weren't on that, Viola!"

"Ow!" Viola heard Horus shout.

"Get your foot off my back!"

"Dude, that's your foot."

Viola heard Anubis groan and Ma'at sighed. "I'll go get them out," she said warily, and walked out of the room.

"Wait, dear, be careful!" Thoth called, striding after her.

"N'aww, they love each other," Viola muttered into Ahk's shoulder. He smiled and Nick asked, "Who does?"

"Nick, go get Larry," commanded Rebecca. "Ahk, put Viola down, I'll take her home."

Viola felt the Pharaoh's arms tighten around her. She almost smiled, had she not been brutally threatened by a Norse god only a few moments ago.

"I'd like to escort her to the car," said Ahk firmly. "Please," he added as an afterthought.

Rebecca looked at the once-dead-but-alive-again Pharaoh, at the somewhat trembling girl in his arms, and finally at the now-broken elevator and sighed.

"Fine," she said, giving up. "C'mon."

* * *

Jessie, like the rest to the museum occupants, had heard the loud crash and had rushed to see what it was. Realizing that it was the elevator and that the cord had snapped, he immediately focused his attention to find Viola. Knowing her, she would have been somewhere near the accident and broken her leg or something.

He was shocked to find her not on a stretcher, but in the arms of that gay Pharaoh impersonator. The guy was talking to her, whispering something in her ear that made her giggle. Jessie forced himself not to become jealous over this display, because hey, after all he was gay!

Right?

Right.

"Viola, thank God you're alright," said Jessie, coming over to them, stopping the Pharaoh guy in his tracks. A dark expression crossed the false-Egyptian's face and he stiffened. Jessie might have imagined it, but it looked like Viola did, too.

"Jessie, hey, I'm alright," she said.

"What happened? Where did you go?"

"I…I was on that elevator that crashed, but Ahk got me out," she said.

"Dude, you just became even more awesome," said Jessie, grinning and clapping the guy on the shoulder. It was like hitting a rock. This guy was ripped.

"Rebecca is waiting," the impersonator said, almost testily.

"Who?" asked Jessie.

"I'm kind of shaken up," Viola admitted. "She works for the museum. She's agreed to take me home. I'm sorry this didn't work out like you'd hoped." Her voice sounded small. Jessie looked her over—her face was paler than normal, and she was shaking slightly. He waved his hand in the air, dismissing the thought.

"Nah, it's okay. I hear After-Near-Death-Caused-By-An-Elevator sickness is an epidemic," said Jessie, winking at her and Viola giggled. "Besides, I gotta go find Rose. Somebody has to keep track of her, right?"

"Yeah. Okay, I'll see you later, than I guess," called Viola, who was already being swept away by the fake-Pharaoh.

* * *

"Ahk, c'mon, he's not that bad."

"Viola, honestly, how can you be with _him_?"

Viola frowned, watching as the Pharaoh kicked the door to the back loading dock open. That was where Rebecca had parked for the night.

"I like him," she admitted weakly. She felt Ahkmenrah stiffen underneath her before she added, "But I like you, too."

"In my time, it was men who were with more than one woman. It is in my understanding that that is not the same now," said Ahk, his voice soft yet firm. Viola might have been imagining it, but it sounded like there was some pain laced in it as well.

"I…I'm having a hard time deciding," she muttered. The Pharaoh had reached Rebecca's car and gently stood her up next to the passenger's door. She was surprised by how much she missed the warmth that his body had given off.

"What can I do?" he demanded softly. "What can I do to make you mine?"

"Ahk…" she trailed off, looking down. It wasn't fair to him that her stupid heart couldn't choose between him and Jessie. "I—"

And suddenly, his lips were on hers and she lost her train of thought. His lips were soft, warm, and so welcoming that Viola gave in almost immediately to his kiss. Their tongue's tangled together, and Viola let out a soft moan. The kiss turned heated, and Viola felt a warm feeling begin to blossom in the pit of her stomach.

She wound her arms around the Egyptian's neck. Viola pushed his crown off of his head, and it clattered to the ground. Neither of them noticed. Viola weaved her fingers into the Egyptian's curly hair and tugged gently, causing a deep groan to rip itself from the back of Ahkmenrah's throat.

"Okay, you two, break it up!"

Viola tore herself away from Ahkmenrah, gasping and flushed. She glanced at Rebecca, and then looked back up at the Pharaoh. He was panting, his lips were red and swollen, his pupils dilated and so lust blown that Viola was almost shocked by the pure raw emotion that she saw in his eyes.

Rebecca hit the unlock button to her car and it beeped. Viola jumped slightly, not realizing that she had been pressed up against the car's passenger door a second ago.

"C'mon, time to go," Rebecca prompted again, opening the driver's side door and got in. She started the car, and Viola put her hands on Ahk's chest to push him away.

"I have to go," she said.

"Come back," he said.

"I will," she promised.

Rebecca honked her horn.

"Goodnight," said Viola, and she quickly stood on her toes to quickly kiss him goodbye before getting in the car.

Ahkmenrah watched as Rebecca pulled out into the street, and he felt his heart clench at the thought of Viola leaving him once again.

But she would return. She promised.

The Pharaoh repeated this thought over in his head, smiling slightly to himself as he picked his crown up off the ground and headed inside the museum, eager for the next few nights to come.

* * *

**A/n:** I finally got this done. I finally got this done! :D I promise I'll update this faster. I'm going to try to devote one hour a day to writing fanfiction now, so hopefully this story will get a move on! Review please, if you're still out there reading this!


End file.
